Vanguard: Lockdown World
by Desgarroth
Summary: Shortly after defeating Leon in the finals of the VF Circuit, following a cardfight with the enigmatic Suiko, Sendou Aichi is transported to the future of his world - a dark dystopia where most humans have fallen to Reverse, slaves to Void's will. The only hope for Aichi and the world is for him to band together with his few allies, and make a final stand against Link Joker.
1. Turn 1: Ripple

Hello everyone, and welcome to this new story. It is a bit different from what I usually write. Here's what you need to know about the story, before starting to read it:

1) It takes place in the Cardfight Vanguard anime universe, and is essentially an alternate story following the events of season 2. The events described in the summary transpire in this first chapter. The events in the anime, up to the end of season 2, are all considered canon, although some things may be revealed to not be as they originally seemed.

2) It uses exclusively canon characters. The only original characters that may appear are fodder enemies, and will not receive any focus or importance.

3) It is dark and gritty. Do not expect happy things to happen here. I could've just named it "A Song of Ice and Fire: Vanguard Edition".

4) It may end up... confusing. Partly because it is equal part plot, equal part cardfights, which means chapters tend to be _long_ and things might be hard to keep track of. But I'll do my best to make events as clear as possible, and clarify any confusions that might arise.

5) Speaking of cardfights, yes, this is one of those fics where cardfights actually happen. Most of the time, you will get one full cardfight per chapter, with occasionally a few abridged ones happening in the background. Cardfights are accompanied by each move clearly denoted, and end-of-turn summaries for both parties, so they should be rather easy to follow.

6) Last, and more important thing: in this story, custom-made CFV cards will appear and will be used in abundance. This is both for in-universe (story takes place in the future) and general reasons (many cardfights would be, quite frankly, boring, if they just used cards everyone already knows and they would simply end up as rehashes of anime plays). However, a lot of already existing cards will be used as well. I've... taken some liberties with balance when designing new cards - some of them are noticeably strong compared to the existing card pool, but I think I've mostly kept things from exploding out of proportion. Also, expect a lot of new stuff in this fic - new mechanics, new keywords, new Sentinels, new triggers, new everything. The one thing I'm not doing here is new clans - I feel the cardfight aspect of the story is already full enough of new stuff, without adding a whole new layer to them.

Additional notes: the Point of View (POV) will generally remain consistent within segments (with the exception of some very brief, broad-perspective segments), and you should easily be able to figure out whose perspective you're reading from. Different segments are denoted by a centered "VGLDW0X", where X is the chapter number. Note that POV doesn't always change when a segment changes, it may just indicate a timeskip or something. Any custom cards that appear in each chapter will be listed and described at the end of that chapter (even if they've appeared before in the story).

Also please note that I'm struggling with 's annoying formatting constraints. If you notice any odd things please point them out and I will try to fix them.

Now then, if you've managed to get through the introduction without letting it scare you away... congratulations. Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter.

VGLDW01

**TURN 1: Ripple**

"As expected, Sendou Aichi. You have already pushed me to five damage... the strength of your wind is astounding. But, Aqua Force will not yield here!"

Aichi nodded, smiling. _It is good... to be able to fight with everyone like this..._ To the sides, the remaining two members of their teams stood, anxiously anticipating the outcome. Previously, Misaki had managed to defeat Jillian, but Kamui had lost to Charlene, whose strength stood at odds with her carefree attitude. And further back, the remaining two teams that had been eliminated in the semi-finals - in the Dreadnought versus SIT Genius match, Jillian and Lee had each produced one victory for their respective teams, with Leon securing the match against Chris. And on the opposing side, though Aichi had suffered defeat against Narumi Asaka, Kamui had earned his long-desired victory against Kai, and Misaki had, to everyone's surprise, managed to defeat Ren after a hard battle. And now... everything was down to this.

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5 (FF/F/U/U)  
>(R) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (9000) - na  
>(VG) Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (11000) - Future Liberator, Llew (6000)<br>(R) Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000) - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)

**Soryu Leon**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 5 (FF/U/U/U)  
>(R) Coral Assault (8000) - Storm Rider, Diamantes (9000)<br>(VG) Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (11000) - Light Signals Penguin Soldier (5000)  
>(R) na - Tear Knight, Theo (8000)

"Stand and draw!" Leon declared. Behind him, the overwhelming form of the Tear Dragon, its back equipped with powerful artillery, towered over the battlefield, supported by a comparatively tiny penguin clad in a sailor uniform. To the right, a green-haired soldier wielding a massive energy sword stood behind another sailor carrying an oversized cannon, while on the other side a lean rifle-wielding sailor had assumed a battle-ready position. "Let's go, Sendou Aichi!" He plucked out a card from his hand and held it high, his words resonating throughout the spacious arena.

"_Dragon spun into existence from the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, live up to the legend in your ideal form! Crossride!_" Maelstrom was wrapped in a gigantic water spiral, roaring as the force of the ocean grafted itself onto its body. Fin-shaped shards of armor arrayed themselves onto its wings, spreading outwards. Its skin became darker and scarred, hardened by myriads of battles, and its weapons multiplied accordingly. "_Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom!_" The dragon screeched with fury and pride, announcing its power.

Aichi almost stepped back. The last time he had seen this beast, it was controlled by Void, a terrifying, unstoppable monster. Though Leon had escaped the control of Void, that didn't make Glory any less imposing. Its Power rose to 13000 with the effects of the Crossride. _Can I defeat it?_ He glanced at his deck, the new deck he had formed once Blaster Blade had been unsealed, and the Royal Paladins had joined forces with his Gold Paladin deck. Around him, the units were arrayed - to his left, the blind knight, Gallatin and the warrior-sage, Marron, who had been his comrades for so long. To the right, one of his new allies, Phallon, a serious knight in dark armor wearing a red cape. And in his field's center, in front of the golden-haired young knight Llew, stood the imposing figure of Alfred, the king of knights, now on foot, carrying his giant broadsword and glaring at the opposition without a hint of fear in his eyes. _We will not yield, either!_

"Diamantes and Coral Assault exchange places. Also, call! Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos!" A navy officer carrying twin rifles, with a serious expression, appeared in front of Theo. "The stage is set. The wind will guide me to victory! Diamantes, attack! With its skill, if it attacks the Vanguard and it is the first battle of the turn, Power plus 2000!" Now its Power score was equal to Alfred's. Aichi gritted his teeth.

"Gallatin, Intercept!" He called out. The white-clad warrior dashed forward, only for his blade to be met with the blind swordsman's own sword - despite Gallatin's lack of sight, he showed no hesitation in his movements, and Diamantes was forced to retreat.

"Very well." Leon acknowledged. "Continuing, Diamantes' skill activates. Diamantes and Coral Assault exchange places!" The two units replaced one another on the battlefield. "And now... can you defend against this one? With Penguin Soldier's boost, Glory Maelstrom attacks! _Ultimate Break!_" A giant Limit Break ring appeared over Maelstrom, spreading out to envelop the entire field. "Counter Blast! Power plus 5000! And for this battle, you cannot defend yourself against Maelstrom with any cards from your hand, if they are Grade 1 or higher!" Glory's Power rose to 23000, as it aimed its cannons at Alfred.

_A terrifying skill... but, I have prepared for this moment._ Aichi snatched two cards out of his hand. "Liberator of Hope, Epona! Both of you!" Two identical fairy knights, riding golden flying beetles, materialized in front of the knight king, whose total Power became 31000... enough to defend against this attack.

"Twin Drive, check." Leon declared, undaunted. The first card revealed another copy of Theo. "Second check." However, the second shone brightly with a ruby light, and Leon smirked. "Draw trigger. I give the power to Algos, and draw one card."

"Following, Coral Assault attacks Phallon! Because this is the third battle this turn, Coral Assault's skill becomes active. Power plus 3000!" Aichi glanced at the two cards in his hand. Unfortunately, there was no way to protect Phallon now. Shot down by the soldier's cannon, the swordsman was obliterated.

"This blow will finish it! With Theo's boost, Algos!" _22000 Power... but..._

"Halo Liberator, Mark! Perfect defense!" Aichi shouted. The blue-haired defender formed a hexagonal barrier, that absorbed all shots from the general's twin firearms - but in exchange, Aichi had discarded the precious last card he held.

"So you managed to protect yourself. As expected." Leon said appraisingly. "However, you have not won yet! Your front line is empty! With these five cards, I swear I will defend myself!" He indicated the three cards in his hand, as well as the two units that could Intercept. "Turn end!"

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 0 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5 (FF/F/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (11000) - Future Liberator, Llew (6000)<br>(R) n/a - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)

**Soryu Leon**  
>Hand: 3 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 5 (FF/F/U/U)  
>(R) Coral Assault (8000) - Storm Rider, Diamantes (9000)<br>(VG) Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (13000) - Light Signals Penguin Soldier (5000)  
>(R) Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos (9000) - Tear Knight, Theo (8000)<p>

_I know. It's not going to be easy... it is Leon-kun, after all._ Aichi wouldn't give up, though. "Stand and draw." He said calmly. _Let's go... with everyone, together!_

VGLDW01

_I sense an unusual wind..._ Leon mused. _It's a warm, and pleasant feeling... I get it. This is... Sendou Aichi's wind..._

"Look, Misaki-san! Onii-san is about to finish this match!"

"Idiot, it's too soon to tell. Until the last damage falls, the match can go either way!" Misaki knew that, of course... but she, too, couldn't help but feel ironclad confidence in Aichi. _We've come far... as team Q4..._

VGLDW01

"I call, Phallon!" A copy of the fallen Liberator materialized in front of Marron. "And now, Alfred! Call your allies to the field of battle! _Especial Counter Blast!_" He flipped over two cards in his Damage Zone, and picked up the top card of his deck, smiling as he verified it. "Superior call! Liberator, Bagpipe Angel!" A beautiful angelic creature with aquamarine wings, softly playing a melody on her instrument, appeared on the still-empty rear guard lane. "Bagpipe Angel's skill! When it is Superior Called from the deck, I can choose up to two of my Liberators and have them gain plus 2000 Power each! I choose Phallon and Marron!" The two Units received a power boost, climbing to 11000 and 9000 Power respectively. Leon gasped.

"This formation - !"

"Let's go! Bagpipe Angel, attack Coral Assault!" Numbly, Leon offered no resistance as his soldier was blown away by a stream of musical notes exploding from the angel'sinstrument.

"And now, Alfred! _Limit Break!_" The sky above the King of Knights burst with a large Break ring. "For every one of my Gold Paladin Rear Guards, Power plus 2000! On top of that, Llew boosts, and skill activates! Power plus 4000! Total 29000 Power!" _He can't guard it! He definitely - _

"Emerald Schield, Paschal! Perfect defense!" Leon announced. The young green-haired soldier appeared, using a powerful energy shield to block Alfred's sword swing. _He drew a perfect card?!_ Aichi recoiled.

"Twin Drive, first check." He turned over the top card. Marron. "No trigger. Second check..." Everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. But the next also turned out blank.

However...

VGLDW01

_So it's come to this._ Leon stared at the single Theo left in his hand. Along with Algos' Intercept, this would have been enough to protect his Vanguard. But...

"Phallon attacks! Phallon's skill - since I have a Liberator Vanguard, Power plus 3000! With Marron's boost, total Power 23000!" _Just... one card too short. Bagpipe Angel was the key to this play... so you can stir up such a wind even without surrendering yourself to the storm, Sendou Aichi._

"Very well! I will leave my fate up to the wind!" Leon announced bravely. "Face it! _My Vanguard!_" Glory Maelstrom roared bravely, unleashing a barrage of torpedoes that covered the sky. However, Phallon slipped in-between the blasts, delivering a powerful vertical slash that pierced through even the Tear Dragon's armored skin. "Damage Check!" He verified his top card, but...

"...no trigger. I lose here."

It was as if a spell had been lifted. Teammates and spectators alike, no matter whose side they were on, began cheering and clapping. Aichi sighed. He had finally done it... a lot had happened, but in the end... they had taken part in the tournament and won. His eyes caught Kai, already leaving the stage without glancing back. _Kai-kun..._

"Congratulations, Sendou Aichi-kun!" Tatsunagi Takuto, who had beckoned them on stage, presented them with the winner's trophy. "As well as the rest of team Q4! For winning the VF Circuit, you truly deserve the title of champions!"

_He really doesn't remember anything...?_ Aichi stomped his suspicions quickly, accepting the prize with a smile on his face. Kamui and Misaki, on either side of him, followed suit. _In the end... it's finally over._

Little did he know, that it had only just begun.

VGLDW01

_One week later_

_Why... am I here?_

Aichi looked around him. He had decided to take a stroll and, lost in his thoughts, allowed his subconscious thoughts to lead his steps. This was that park, he realized, the place where, such a long time ago, he had first met Kai. The place where Kai had given him Blaster Blade.

Everything was peaceful here. Children playing around, laughing, older couples strolling through the grass holding hands, or sitting on the benches. Some were even gathered around a makeshift table, playing a game of Vanguard. Because he was quiet and keeping his distance, none had noticed him yet. He sighed. _So peaceful... then, why do I feel this uneasiness - huh?_

All of a sudden, the world had changed. No - he was in the same place, but it was night, a pitch-black, starless night where the only illumination came from a lone lamppost, casting its eerie, flickering light over the park. The area was entirely deserted and quiet, but from somewhere in the distance, sounds reached his ears - groans, sobs... screams.

"Wh - what's going on?!" He yelped, glancing wildly around. But then, above him, a massive black shape cast shadows over the half-light, and a terrible screech pierced the sky -

He blinked. Everything was normal again. _What - was this? An illusion? It felt so real..._ He looked suspiciously around, but everything was exactly as it should. Everything, except...

"Good morning, Sendou Aichi-kun. A lovely day, isn't it?"

"Su - Suiko-san!" Aichi exclaimed, as an unexpected person arrived unnoticed behind him. The oldest of the three Ultra Rare sisters, the azure-haired leader of shop PSY greeted him with a warm smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out for a walk." Suiko replied innocently. But Aichi wasn't so sure. Suiko wasn't the type of person who'd be somewhere without a reason. Aichi's mind was full of suspicion. One way or the other, she seemed to be involved whenever anything weird was going on... on the other hand, she was the one who had given him the King of Knights, Alfred and the Majesty Lord Blaster cards. Still, it was difficult to trust her completely.

"You are staring too much today. Is there something you want to tell me?" Aichi blushed.

"S - sorry!" He mumbled. "Just..." Should he tell her about his... vision? However... as they looked each other in the eye, Aichi realized he did not trust the blue-haired woman with the enigmatic smile and the distant, playful eyes. Kourin was a different issue... but with Suiko, he could never tell what she was thinking, what she really wanted.

"So you don't trust me." Suiko said as if she had read his thoughts. Aichi recoiled.

"Well..."

"Don't worry. It's natural. After all, you haven't crossed blades with me yet..." She retrieved a deck of cards from the pocket of her white uniform. "Now then. Will you fight against me? I may be able to earn your trust this way."

"Fight... you mean, here?" Aichi asked, puzzled. "There's no - oh."

A translucent horizontal surface had appeared in front of each of them, looking very much like a Vanguard table. Only, it wasn't supported by anything, and simply seemed to float in mid-air, inviting the players to rest their cards atop it.

"Surprised? Technology sure is amazing, isn't it? With this, anyone can have a fight anywhere." Suiko commented airily, placing her deck on the designated slot. It seemed to be automatically shuffled. Still rather baffled, Aichi mimicked her quietly. _If nothing else... through this fight, I will determine if I can trust her._ The two locked eyes for a short moment, and -

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Wingal Liberator!"

"First Aid Celestial, Penuel!"

**First Vanguard (Sendou Aichi): Wingal Liberator (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**First Vanguard (Tatsunagi Suiko): First Aid Celestial, Penuel (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

_Celestial... Angel Feather, but I don't know this Unit._ Aichi frowned. Behind Suiko, the childish angel with the short blue wings, carrying a golden treasure box, had materialized, while the courageous High Dog was positioned on his side, growling fiercely.

"I'll take the first move. Draw!" Aichi said assertively, drawing a card. "Ride! Future Liberator, Llew!" The golden-haired teen warrior appeared in place of the High Beast, allowing Wingal to position itself behind the Vanguard. "Turn end."

**Ride: Future Liberator, Llew (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Wingal Liberator (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Future Liberator, Llew (6000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

"My my, Aichi-kun, you're a lot more forceful than before... it's like you're an entirely different person from when you first set foot in our shop." Suiko chuckled. "But, I won't fall behind. Ride! Nursing Celestial, Narelle! Penuel moves! Furthermore, call! Marking Celestial, Arabhaki!" An older angel sporting similar blue-wings, clad in a rather revealing azure outfit, materialized on the Vanguard circle, its predecessor following behind it, while a green-haired, four-winged teen angel brandishing a sniper rifle appeared beside her.

**Ride: Nursing Celestial, Narelle (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: First Aid Celestial, Penuel (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**Call: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Here goes... Arabhaki attacks! And with her skill, Power plus 3000!" (7000+3000=10000 vs 6000)

"No guard!" Aichi called. It was too early in the game to be worrying about taking damage. "Damage check... no trigger.

**Damage Check: Little Liberator, Marron**

"Then, with Penuel's boost, Narelle attacks!" (7000+5000=12000 vs 6000)

"No guard!"

"Drive trigger, check." Suiko lifted the top card of her deck. "No trigger..."

**Drive Check: Mirage Celestial, Tyniel**

"Damage check... no trigger." Aichi quietly aligned a second card on his damage zone.

**Damage Check: Halo Liberator, Mark**

"Turn end." Suiko declared coolly.

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 2(UU)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Future Liberator, Llew (6000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000) - n/a  
>(VG) Nursing Celestial, Narelle (7000) - First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

"My turn. Draw!" _I'm not going to hold back here!_ "Stand up, my avatar!" He slammed his chosen card face-up on top of Llew. "Blaster Blade Liberator!"

The warrior of legend, encased in his new armor of silver and gold, and brandishing the massive broadsword that gave him his title which became his new name, appeared on the field. Fearless. Unstoppable courage that did not waver even after a year in his isolated prison. _With Blaster Blade... I can continue my journey..._

**Ride: Blaster Blade Liberator (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Blaster Blade Liberator's Especial Counterblast!" Aichi declared. I retire Arabhaki!" A stream of white energy flew forth from the holy sword, incinerating the defenseless Celestial. "And, call! Gallatin! Phallon!" The blindfolded swordsman and golden warrior appeared on Blaster Blade's either side, reinforcing his formation.

**Call: Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (G2 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Gallatin attacks!"

"Celestial, Landing Pegasus guards." Suiko announced without even pausing to think. (10000 vs 7000+5000=13000)

"Then, Blaster Blade! With Wingal's boost, attack!" (9000+5000=14000 vs 7000)

"No guard." The brave knight marched forth, raising his blade.

"Drive trigger, check." No trigger appeared during this check, either. Blaster Blade struck Narelle, causing her to wince in pain.

**Drive Check: Liberator of Silence, Gallatin**

"Damage check. No trigger." Suiko smiled slightly as she confirmed the identity of the checked card.

**Damage Check: Aegis Celestial, Veriel**

"And now, Phallon! With its skill, Power plus 3000!" (9000+3000=12000 vs 7000)

"I will take this attack, too." Suiko checked another card, which also failed to reveal a trigger. _Score's two against two... it's still too early to tell._ Aichi frowned.

**Damage Check: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki**

"Turn end."

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 2(FF)  
>(R) Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000) - na  
>(VG) Blaster Blade Liberator (9000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)<br>(R) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (9000) - n/a

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 2(UU)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Nursing Celestial, Narelle (7000) - First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

"Well then, it's my turn again." Suiko seemed amused as she performed her next draw. "It's time to kick things up a notch... Ride, Essence Celestial, Becca!" A charming golden-haired angel took to the field, replacing Narelle. "And then, call! Mirage Celestial, Tyniel as well as Aurora Celestial, Lisael!" Two new angels appeared on the field, forming up one column on the right side of her Vanguard - a maiden thinly clad in translucent azure robes, brandishing a stave whose tip looked suspiciously like the barrel of a gun, and a a blonde angel in silver armor, carrying twin scimitars.

**Ride: Essence Celestial, Becca (G2 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Mirage Celestial, Tyniel (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Call: Aurora Celestial, Lisael (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Lisael's skill activates now, and Tyniel gains a new ability for the turn." Suiko announced. "But for now, with Penuel's boost, Becca attacks!"

"N - no guard." Aichi muttered. The angel struck with her hand-held blades, causing Blaster Blade to wince in pain. (10000+5000=15000 vs 9000)

"Drive check. Draw trigger." Suiko pointed out the scarlet glow in the card she had just revealed. "Power to Tyniel, and I draw one card."

**Drive Check: Celestial, Landing Pegasus (Draw trigger)**

"Damage check. No trigger."

**Damage Check: Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**

"Boosted by Lisael, Tyniel attacks!" Suiko declared. Aichi gritted his teeth, allowing this strike to hit home, too. (9000+5000+7000=21000 vs 9000)

"Damage check... Critical trigger." He muttered. "All effects to Blaster Blade Liberator."

**Damage Check: Strike Liberator (Critical trigger)**

"It's too early to relax." Suiko smiled. "Now, the effect Tyniel acquired from Lisael activates. Tyniel is placed on the Damage Zone, and in exchange, I can call a face-up Celestial unit from my Damage Zone to the rear guard. Arabhaki!" She performed the exchange, and in the formerly empty rear guard column, an angel identical to the one that had been retired by Blaster Blade's sword stroke earlier materialized.

**Superior Call: Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Your Vanguard may be out of Arabhaki's reach, but that does not apply to your Rear Guards. Arabhaki attacks Phallon! And because my Vanguard is a Unit with Celestial in its name, Power plus 3000!"

"Gallatin Intercepts!" Aichi called out. The blind knight moved in to intercept the bullet barrage, leaving the target unharmed. (7000+3000=10000 vs 9000+5000=14000)

"I think that will be all for this turn." Suiko said.

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 4(FF/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Blaster Blade Liberator (9000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)<br>(R) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (9000) - n/a

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 2(UU)  
>(R) na - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
>(VG) Essence Celestial, Becca (10000) - First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000)<br>(R) Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000) - n/a

_She's controlling the flow right now... but I'm also not about to give up so easily!_ "Draw! I ride... Solitary Liberator, Gancelot!" Even as he dissolved into motes of light, Blaster Blade raised his sword, to honor the arrival of the majestic knight riding atop his silver winged steed.

**Ride: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"I call Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus and Little Liberator, Marron to the Rear Guard." Aichi placed two more cards on the back row of his field, and a warrior with a scythe-like sword as well as the young giant sage materialized, flanking Wingal.

**Call: Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Little Liberator, Marron (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Boosted by Wingal Liberator, Gancelot attacks!" He cried out. The brave knight raised his sword and charged, unleashing a fierce war cry. (11000+5000=16000 vs 10000)

"I see." Suiko closed her eyes. "What you are planning is obvious... but, I won't make it so easy! Guard!" Aichi started as a single card appeared between the charging knight and the angel. "Adamantine Celestial, Aniel! Perfect guard!" She discarded the previously checked Pegasus. Aichi gritted his teeth. _I planned to use Wingal Liberator's skill to Superior Call Blaster Blade... I should not have underestimated her._

"Twin Drive." He picked up a card. "Critical trigger!" However, Gancelot's attack was doomed to fail either way. "I give all effects to Phallon. Second check... no trigger." Gancelot's blade collided with an impregnable barrier, until he was forced to retreat.

**Drive Check: Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical trigger)**

**Drive Check: Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion**

"I'm not done yet! With a boost from Josephus, Phallon attacks!" (9000+3000+5000+7000=24000 vs 10000)

"No guard." Suiko remained confident, despite the fact that Phallon's Critical had been increased. "Damage check... first. Second." Neither card revealed a trigger. Frustrated that his plan to deliver a third attack this turn had failed, Aichi signalled the end of his turn.

**Damage Check: Prophecy Celestial, Remiel**

**Damage Check: Candle Celestial, Sariel**

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 4(FF/U/U)  
>(R) na - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)  
>(VG) Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (11000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)<br>(R) Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (9000) - Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (7000)

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 4(UU/U/U)  
>(R) na - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
>(VG) Essence Celestial, Becca (10000) - First Aid Celestial, Penuel (5000)<br>(R) Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000) - n/a

"My turn. Looks like I'm not going to have to hold back here." Suiko smirked. "_Unfold the sacred wings that bear the color of life and death! Ride! Twilight Celestial, Luciel!_" Six wings, painted with the colors of an afternoon sky where the reflected blue of the sea met and mingled with the crimson light of the sun, spread out before him. The angel who bore those wings had a lithe, ethereal body, clad in pure white dress. Her long black hair freely fell on her back, and in her hands were two large surgical blades, wielded like sabers. Her piercing golden eyes locked on him, and Aichi felt nervous under their gaze.

**Ride: Twilight Celestial, Luciel (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Let's go. First Aid Celestial, Penuel's skill. Penuel moves to the Soul, and then I can Superior Call one face-up Celestial unit from my Damage Zone. Come, Tyniel!" The Mirage Celestial reappeared on the field, in front of Lisael. "Next, I place the top card of my deck to the Damage Zone, face-down." She frowned as a Critical trigger card was lost to the Damage, but nonetheless pressed on. "Tyniel's skill! When she is Superior Called from the Damage Zone, I can pay the cost." She turned over Sariel's card in the Damage Zone. "Then, I can Superior Call Aurora Celestial, Lisael from my deck!" She scanned her deck for the designated card and placed it behind her Vanguard.

**Superior Call: Mirage Celestial, Tyniel (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Aurora Celestial, Lisael (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"You know what happens next..." Suiko said, entertained by Aichi's surprised expression. "Lisael provides Tyniel with a new skill. Arabhaki moves to the back. Call, Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel!" _Her field is full now... furthermore, in this situation..._

"Battle! With Lisael's boost, Tyniel attacks!" (9000+7000=16000 vs 11000)

"No... guard." Aichi gritted his teeth. He knew that, with what was coming, he had to gamble here. "Damage trigger, check!" He sighed in relief as the top of his deck provided him with a much-needed Draw trigger card. "Power to Gancelot, and I draw!" Suiko scowled slightly.

**Damage Check: Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw trigger)**

"Nonetheless, you remember Tyniel's new skill. Tyniel goes to the Damage Zone, and in exchance, Superior Call! Prophecy Celestial, Remiel!" A majestic golden-haired angel with brilliant azure wings took Tyniel's place.

**Superior Call: Prophecy Celestial, Remiel**

"Remiel attacks Phallon!" (11000 vs 9000) This time, Aichi allowed his rear guard to be mowed down by the angel's scissor blades, and placed it on the Drop Zone.

"And now, with Lisael's boost, Twilight Celestial, Luciel attacks!" Suiko commanded. "_Limit Break!_" A massive scarlet Break ring appeared overhead. "I move Prophecy Celestial, Remiel back to the Damage Zone face-down. Then I can Superior Call Tyniel once more!" Remiel vanished into a crimson fog, and the Mirage Celestial replaced her again. "Tyniel's Counter Blast! I Superior Call another Lisael from my deck, replacing the one behind her!"

"Guard, Epona!" Aichi announced. (11000+7000=18000 vs 11000+5000+10000=26000) _With this, I'm safe unless two triggers appear..._

"Twin Drive." Suiko declared. "First check. Get." She tauntingly revealed the first card. "Critical trigger... power and critical both to Raguel." Aichi winced. "Second check... alas, no trigger." The angel's twin blades cut down the little pixie warrior and his flying scarab mount, causing him to vanish with a small cry - but the leftover power was insufficient to reach the knight behind his defender.

**Drive Check: Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza (Critical trigger)**

**Drive Check: Twilight Celestial, Luciel**

"Boosted by Arabhaki, Raguel!"

"Elixir Liberator!" Aichi slammed a card on the Guardian circle. (9000+3000+5000+7000=24000 vs 11000+5000+10000=26000)

"Tyniel!"

"Flare Mane Stallion guards!" (9000+7000=16000 vs 11000+5000+5000=21000)

"Turn end." Suiko admitted. Relieved, Aichi sighed. _I made it through somehow..._

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(FF/U/U/U)  
>(R) na - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)  
>(VG) Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (11000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)<br>(R) n/a - Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (7000)

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
>Hand: 3 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 4(FF/F/F)  
>(R) Mirage Celestial, Tyniel (9000) - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)<br>(VG) Twilight Celestial, Luciel (11000) - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
>(R) Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel (9000) - Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000)<p>

"Stand and draw." He said. "Suiko-san... I've noticed for a while now but... why is there noone else around us?" He indicated the park, that was suddenly devoid of all life. He found it a bit hard to believe that the people that were around a few minutes before had conveniently all decided to leave as soon as their card fight started. Suiko only smiled enigmatically.

"What, I thought it would be more fun if it's a private date." She chuckled at Aichi's expression. "Hm, I'm not doing a very good job at getting you to trust me, am I?"

"Not so far." Aichi admitted. "But... this turn will expose your true feelings, Suiko-san. With this card..." He held up one of the units in his hand, which shone with a dazzling light. "_Side-by-side with new and old comrades, your radiance will shine even brighter! Repel the darkness with the brilliance of your proud soul! Break Ride!_" Suddenly, a Break ring exploded over Gancelot, resulting in a pillar of light reaching up to the sky above. In the cavalry knight's place, a new warrior appeared, with dark silver armor and a brilliant golden mane flying wildly behind him, carrying two broad scimitars. "Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel!"

**Break Ride: Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Break Ride..." Suiko muttered.

"Gancelot's skill!" Aichi declared. "When I ride a Gold Paladin on top of it, if my damage is 4 or more, my Vanguard gains plus 10000 Power! And that's not all! Three of my Gold Paladin Rear Guards also gain plus 5000 Power each!" All four of his Units began glowing with a fierce golden light as they were empowered.

"I'm not done just yet! Call! Gallatin! And Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred!" The blindfolded warrior and the leader of the knights appeared, flanking Ezel and completing his line-up. All that was left...

**Call: Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (G2 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"And now... shatter every boundary! Surpass even the very final of limits! Platina Ezel! _Ultimate Break!_" Aichi shouted, and a massive Break ring appeared over his field. "Counterblast 3! All of my Gold Paladins Rear Guards gain plus 5000 Power!" Every one of Aichi's units shone with a blinding brilliance, empowered by the presence of their general. "The radiance of the Blazing Lion resonates within the brave souls of the warriors." Aichi reached out for the table. "Battle! Boosted by Marron, Gallatin attacks!" (15000+17000=32000 vs 11000)

"No guard." Suiko declared coolly, despite being faced with an overwhelming offensive power. "Damage check... no trigger."

**Damage Check: Emergency Celestial, Danielle**

"And now, Platina Ezel!" The blonde warrior roared, charging forward. "Attack!" (21000+15000=36000 vs 11000)

"Hmpfh. Aniel!" Suiko let her second copy of Luciel fall to the Drop Zone. "Perfect defense!"

"Twin Drive... no triggers." Aichi muttered.

**Drive Check: Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus**

**Drive Check: Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**

_She only has Shamihaza in her hand. Along with her two Intercepts, that's only 20000 Shield. It won't be enough!_ "Boosted by Josephus, Alfred!" (16000+17000=32000 vs 11000)

"Hmm... so this is the extent of your power, Sendou Aichi. I'm impressed." Suiko smiled. "Looks like I'm cornered. No guard." The king's greatsword sliced straight through the twilight angel, causing her to screech in pain. "And... damage check..." Aichi tensed - the appearance of a Heal trigger now would ruin his victory. But the card that was revealed shone with a topaz light.

**Damage Check: Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza (Critical trigger)**

He allowed himself to exhale softly. _It's done._ He thought. _In the end, I - _

"Not just yet." His eyes snapped back to Suiko's, whose hand had not moved the final, sixth card to the Damage Zone yet. "I don't think our little date should end so soon. I activate Twilight Celestial, Luciel's second skill!" Before Aichi's astonished eyes, Shamihaza floated from between Suiko's fingers, rising up and then being constrained with chains of blue and red light. "_Bind!_"

"Wh - what happened?!" Aichi shouted.

"It's simple." Suiko explained airily. "Luciel has the power to Bind a card that would go to the Damage Zone. Therefore, since the sixth card never landed on the Damage Zone, that means I do not lose. Of course, this is a skill I can only activate once, and the Bound card will be placed on the Damage Zone at the end of my next turn. But just clinging to life for one more turn... that is enough." Numb, Aichi watched as Suiko began her turn. As she had said... with the cards in his hand and the sole Intercept, he had no way of blocking Suiko's attacks this turn. Even with a heal trigger...

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5(FF/F/F/F)  
>(R) Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (10000) - Little Liberator, Marron (7000)<br>(VG) Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (11000) - Wingal Liberator (5000)  
>(R) Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (11000) - Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (7000)<p>

**Tatsunagi Suiko**  
>Hand: 1 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5(FF/F/F/U)  
>(R) Mirage Celestial, Tyniel (9000) - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)<br>(VG) Twilight Celestial, Luciel (11000) - Aurora Celestial, Lisael (7000)  
>(R)Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel (9000) - Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (7000)<p>

"Battle." Suiko declared calmly. "With Lisael's boost, Tyniel attacks!"

"No... no guard." Aichi reached for his deck. He blinked. Suddenly the world around him was the dark, fallen world he had seen before. His deck... _Why does it seem so far away...? Why... can't I reach it?_ But then his vision returned to the normal surroundings, Suiko looking at him with that enigmatic smile of hers. Without realizing when he had checked it, his final card fell on his Damage Zone.

**Damage Check: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred**

"I... lost." Aichi muttered.

"Don't feel too depressed, though." Suiko chuckled. "When I'm serious, I am quite strong, you know. Do you trust me a bit more now?"

"...a little bit, yeah." Aichi admitted. "Through this fight... even though you act this way, I could tell your feelings as a card fighter were honest, Suiko-san." She seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Then, do you want to reach the answer to your questions?" She asked quietly. Aichi gulped, then nodded firmly. Whatever was going on, he would get to the bottom of it. He would not let Void, or anything else, threaten his friends or Cray again.

"Then take this card." Suiko held out a card for him. He carefully grasped it, and gasped. "This is - !"

"This card will guide you." Suiko said.

"Ah, wait!" Aichi called out as Suiko turned her back to him. However, in that moment, the world around him slipped away again. He tried to move, but he couldn't - his entire body felt like it was made of lead. For an instant, everything blacked out - and when he could see again...

"Wh - why am I... here...?" Glancing around, he recognized the world from his earlier vision. Except he wasn't just seeing it this time. He was _in_ it. He could _feel_ the wrongness in the air, the repulsion, the despair. And when he turned his eyes to the sky, he saw a massive black ring, outlined with crimson.

VGLDW01  
>FIN<p>

**CARD OF THE DAY****:**

**Twilight Celestial, Luciel**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
>11000 | - | 1<br>• [AUTO] [V]:[LB4, Select 1 of your Rear Guards with "Celestial" in its card name and place it face-down on your Damage Zone]: When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, select 1 face-up card with "Celestial" in its card name from your Damage Zone and call it to (RC).  
>• [AUTO] [V]: During your opponent's Battle Phase, when a card would be placed from the top of your deck to your Damage Zone, you may Bind that card instead. If you do, during your next End Phase, place that card face-up on your Damage Zone. This effect can only be activated once while this card is on your (VC).<br>• [CONT] [V/R]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack.  
><em>'The most sacred thing is life itself. Shine! Resonant Eden!'<em>

_An extremely talented doctor whose ability and medical prowess shone during her service in Angel Feather. Her modus operandi is 'life must be preserved for as long as possible, no matter the cost'. This belief has led her to some questionable practices, though - to her, the quality of life is far less important compared to life itself. She has been known to keep patients alive at any cost, even if it means they have to suffer from excruciating pain only to die a few hours later. Because her ethics is to save any life, even the life of a mortally wounded warrior that begs her to end his agony, she has earned a lot of criticism from her fellow angels who do not approve of preventing a soul that is meant to pass on from reaching its ultimate destiny. It has been said about her that 'she does not know the threshold where the doctor's profession must give way to his mercy', which is why she is usually held in reserve and her services are only called upon when absolutely needed. This has caused her to become dangerously spiteful of her comrades, whom she views are preventing her from fulfilling her divine duty to prolong lives. Her negative emotions have caused her six wings, that were once a clear blue like the sky, to be tainted with a scarlet hue._

VGLDW01

**TATSUNAGI SUIKO****:**

**Aegis Celestial, Veriel**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [Damage Zone]: When your Vanguard with "Celestial" in its name is attacked, you may call this Unit to (GC). If you do, during the Close Step of that battle, place 1 card from the top of your deck face-up on your Damage Zone.

**Aurora Celestial, Lisael**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [R]: When this Unit appears on (RC), choose up to 1 of your Rear Guards named "Mirage Celestial, Tyniel", for this turn, that Unit gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [R]:[Place this Unit face-up on your Damage Zone] When this Unit attacks, during the Close Step of that battle, you may pay the cost. If so, select 1 card with "Celestial" in its card name, except a card named "Mirage Celestial, Tyniel", from your Damage Zone and call it to (RC) }}

**Mirage Celestial, Tyniel**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
>9000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1] When this Unit appears on (RC) from your Damage Zone, if you have a Vanguard with "Celestial" in its name, you may pay the cost. If so, search your deck for up to 1 card named "Aurora Celestial, Lisael" and call it to (RC), then shuffle your deck.

**Twilight Celestial, Luciel**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>United Sanctuary | Angel Feather | Angel  
>11000 | - | 1<br>• [AUTO] [V]:[LB4, Select 1 of your Rear Guards with "Celestial" in its card name and place it face-down on your Damage Zone]: When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, select 1 face-up card with "Celestial" in its card name from your Damage Zone and call it to (RC).  
>• [AUTO] [V]: During your opponent's Battle Phase, when a card would be placed from the top of your deck to your Damage Zone, you may Bind that card instead. If you do, during your next End Phase, place that card face-up on your Damage Zone. This effect can only be activated once while this card is on your (VC).<br>• [CONT] [V/R]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack.


	2. Turn 2: Sun of the Abyss

Second chapter, and the plot, as well as the cardfights, begin in earnest. Brace yourselves, a barrage of all-new units and skills is coming.

In all seriousness, though, this is the first and last time in the story that so many new cards and concepts are introduced all at once. Usually cardfights will have a number of pre-existing cards with new ones mixed in, or at least feature cards that have already appeared in the story before and that you are familiar with. So don't be discouraged by the sheer volume of new stuff in this chapter.

VGLDW2

**TURN 2: ****Sun ****of**** the Abyss**

"...no matter how it looks, it's the same place..." Aichi confirmed, with his own eyes, that even though the world he was standing on seemed to have emerged straight out of a nightmare, it was still the very same place he had been standing moments ago, when his cardfight against Suiko had concluded. "How... how could this have happened? How can everything have changed so much?"

The sky, filled with rolling stormclouds, cast an oppressive shadow over the park, which looked abandoned and ruined. The grass was blackened, as if it had been scorched, and the trees were dying. The benches were covered in moss, and the stones that formed the paved streets were ruined and broken. There were no people, and there were no animals either. No sound, and no motion - except a soft cackling, the sound of static, that occasionally reached his ears. He glanced upwards - the huge black ring that seemed to be the cause, as it vibrated slightly in the distant sky. Aichi felt his heart throb even as he simply watched - it was as if the thing was _alive_, watching him. No, not 'alive'. It did not contrast the overall lifelessness that dominated the landscape, but melded seamlessly with it. The fact that it was the only source of sound or motion was even more frightening.

"Who goes there?! Identify yourself!" Aichi jumped at the sudden command, whirling around. His relief at finally seeing another person was marred by the hostility he was faced with. In front of him stood a boy, even shorter than he was - and Aichi was short for his age - with brown hair cut in a bowl cap. Even through his glasses, Aichi could clearly see the suspicion and hostility that he'd heard in his tone. However, before he could react, the unknown boy's eyes bulged, as his expression shifted to shock.

"Se - Sendou Aichi?!" He asked, identifying him. But his surprise lasted only an instant, and before Aichi could ask how he knew his name, he resumed his previous, aggressive stance. "No. It can't be you. It's a trick, isn't it?! You are one of them!"

"Er..." Aichi earnestly didn't know how to react. "I... my name is Sendou Aichi." He introduced himself, even though the stranger seemed to have recognized him. "I'm sorry, I don't quite know how I got... here... please tell me, what happened?"

The other boy regarded him carefully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "...at least, you don't seem to have been Reversed." He said finally. "Though... there's no way you could just be here. The city is theirs. I know you're not one of us, but if you're not one of them either..." He trailed off, apparently trying to puzzle something out.

"Um... them?" Aichi asked timidly. "I'm sorry but, what exactly are you talking about? What happened to this city?" The shorter boy looked at him incredulously.

"How can you not know?" He demanded. "Were you living under a rock for the past three years or something?" _Three... years?_ "The world has gone to hell, man!" He pointed upwards, to the black ring dominating the sky. "You're not telling me... you don't remember when _these_ opened, right?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know about... any of this." Aichi admitted, waving his hand to indicate the glum emptiness. "Last thing I know, I was standing on this park, but it was light, and there were people, and..."

The boy watched him, his eyes showing that he was very much tempted to believe that Aichi was lying to him. However, something in Aichi's voice must have gotten through, because he eventually nodded imperceptibly.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not. It wouldn't be the first trick they've tried..." He frowned. "Are you saying you're Sendou Aichi?" He asked firmly. Aichi nodded, and finally, after a few moments, the boy did, too.

"My name is Komoi Shingo." He said. "I... this is probably a stupid idea but... I will bring you to our stronghold. There... our leader will decide what to do with you."

"Oh... alright." Aichi replied. He still had no idea what was going on, and Shingo wasn't very forthcoming, either because he still didn't trust Aichi or because he thought Aichi knew more than he let on. Probably both. Either way, Komoi Shingo turned around and began walking ahead, Aichi a few steps behind. They marched for quite a while, Shingo constantly looking around as if he was expecting an ambush at any time. Aichi felt his heart clench - this was the city he was very much familiar with, but it had changed a lot. The buildings were deserted and in various state of disrepair, some having actually crumbled. He could see light through a couple of windows as they walked, but Shingo ignored them, continuing at a brisk pace. He was so caught up in the city's state that he only belatedly realized the direction they were heading towards.

"Card Capital?" He asked. Shingo turned to him, eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"Not many remember that name." He murmured, his voice cracking slightly, as if he was reminiscing. "When they attacked, it became the beacon of hope for the city's - no, the whole region's - cardfighters. The only place with enough power to resist them... the only place that still does. Even today, they won't attack, not there, not directly. Not yet. But it's only a matter of time..." Just on cue, the building showed up as they turned around a corner. It, too, had seen better days, but it was in a better state than most of the city. The lights inside were turned on. As they reached the door, though, Aichi realized that it had changed more than he had thought. The once simple sliding glass doors had been replaced with steel ones, and the exterior had also been barricaded. Thick iron bars protected the windows. A small device was attached to the left side of the door. Komoi walked up to it, pressed a button, and stood on his tiptoes so that he could place his eye directly in front of it.

"Retinal scanner." He explained to Aichi as, with a soft beep, the machine acknowledged the validity of the scan. "When they... turn you... your eyes change. We don't know how, but... this is a necessary measure." The doors opened inwards with a hiss, only wide enough to let one person through. Shingo walked in first, and Aichi anxiously followed.

Despite himself, Aichi gasped. Perhaps even moreso than the changes outside, it was the interior of Card Capital that shocked him the most. All the cardfight tables had been removed, and were instead replaced with hastily-assembled or repurposed furniture. Smaller tables, makeshift beds, and bookshelves. On the far back, a generator was whirling noisily, apparently responsible for the power used to turn on the bright, yet focused light globes hanging from the ceiling, that gave the place an eerie, unnatural illumination. A large round table dominated the back of the shop, surrounded by four chairs. Only two of them were occupied now, by two people hunched over a large map that was spread over it, marked with black and blue pins. The black pins far outnumbered the blue ones. The two of them, which were, right now, the sole occupants of the shop, looked up as the two entered, and their eyes immediately narrowed with the same hostility and suspicion that Shingo had shown when they had first met.

Aichi did not recognize the teenager with the spiky red hair and the steely, determined face - but he certainly recognized the other. She looked considerably older than the last time Aichi had seen her, but the flowing, straight silver hair, the piercing eyes that never showed fear, and that frozen expression that only a few were allowed to see change had not changed.

"Misaki... san." He muttered, both glad to see a familiar face - and shocked by the fact that even Misaki, whom he personally knew, viewed him with the same cold eyes as the others.

"What kind of trick is this?" Misaki demanded, rising from her seat. "Has he really fallen so low, that he would resort to tricks like this, instead of challenging us directly?"

"N - no, you misunderstand, Misaki-san!" Aichi hurried to protest, remembering that Shingo had mentioned something similar before - even though he still had no clue who 'he' or 'they' were. "It's me... Sendou Aichi."

"Do not say that name." Misaki hissed, and Aichi recoiled. That voice was ice. "Sendou Aichi is gone. I don't know who or what you are, but this is not the first time they've come to us with trickery and deceit." Aichi thought her voice broke slightly at the end, and her eyes lost their focus. But it lasted only an instant. "Komoi Shingo, I did not think you foolish enough to bring one such as him here." Beside Aichi, Shingo winced as if he had been struck.

"Hold on a minute." The third person spoke, stepping forward. He leaned in, examining Aichi. "Boss, his eyes look normal, and the alarm didn't go off when he passed the door. At the very least, he doesn't have the stigmata. He doesn't seem to be Reversed."

"Hmpfh." Misaki sniffed. "They could have found a way to hide them, for all I know. One thing is for certain - he is lying without a doubt, and that makes him the enemy."

At that point, Aichi realized that he had to step up and defend himself, if there was to be any hope of convincing Misaki and the others. He still did not quite know what was going on, but he at least had an idea of what had brought him here - an idea that, however unbelievable, began to sound more and more likely - even though that did not make it any less disconcerting.

_This is... the future._

"Misaki-san." He said firmly, meeting and holding her iron glare. "I... don't know exactly how to say this. But I really am Aichi. We were friends, remember? The first time we fought each other, we were sitting over there." He pointed at the place where the table they had been sitting on, two years ago - though Aichi knew more time than that had likely passed in this world, now. There was no table now, only a case filled with old, worn books. "That was one of my first games, and for you as well it was your first, but despite that you defeated me soundly. Lozenge Magus, Oracle Guardian Gemini, Maiden of Libra, CEO Amaterasu - those were the Units you Rode at that time. And we were standing there." He pointed at another spot. "It was just after we won the regional tournament. You had missed the tournament back then, because it was the anniversary of your parents' death." His voice cracked a little. "Back then, you showed me your amazing memory. Because you remembered the combination I had used to win my last battle in the regional tournament, you were able to prevent it, and I couldn't ride past the first Grade until it was too late. But you were upset, and you quit Team Q4 as a result for a while." He paused a little, observing Misaki. He didn't want to bring all of this up, of course, not in front of strangers at least - but it was, perhaps, the only way he could convince her.

Misaki's expression had changed, if only slightly. Her eyes seemed a bit more distant now. Aichi knew that Misaki remembered all those things he had said - her eidetic memory would not let her forget. Not even the things she wanted to forget.

"I... it can't be you." She finally said, though her voice had lost that steely conviction. Something was coming through, weakly, between the veil of disbelief she was shielding herself with. Was it... hope? But -

"No." She said sharply, coldly. "No. I will not be deceived. These things... he could easily know, easily find out. Sendou Aichi cannot be here. He vanished three years ago, shortly after the VF Circuit - shortly before the invasion began. They got to him first, no doubt. Even if he were still alive..." She fixed him with her gaze. "He would be one of them now." She waved her hand, and Aichi jumped as a semi-transparent rectangular surface materialized in mid-air in front of him, mirroring the one that had appeared before her. They were exactly the same as the ones Suiko had conjured when she had challenged him earlier - how much earlier? Misaki retrieved a deck from her pocket. "Fight me." It was a command, not a request.

"Boss, no!" The red-haired young man protested. "If he is indeed one of them and you lose, then - "

"Are you implying that I will lose, Ishida Naoki?" Misaki demanded, turning her eyes to him. Naoki grimaced. "Forget it. I do not lose." She turned back to face him. "Now, bring it!"

Aichi knew further argument was pointless. Besides, if Suiko had used a cardfight to get him to trust her, then perhaps the same would work with Misaki. _Perhaps, if she sees my deck..._ But when he retrieved his deck from its usual holster, he suddenly realized that it was not _his_ deck, it wasn't his Liberator deck, it wasn't the Gold Paladin deck he had used before, or any other deck he had used before. It was full of units he didn't know, and the clan... _Royal Paladin?_

"What's wrong?" Misaki's sharp voice caused him to jump. _I... have not seen these units before, but..._ They were not unfamiliar to him. Even though he had not had the time to look through each unit's skills, it felt like they would respond to him. It was a feeling not unlike the time when he used PSY Qualia. At the very least, he easily spotted the deck's intended first Vanguard, which he placed face-down on the translucent table. Misaki had already done that, and was just finished drawing her cards - Aichi hastily followed suit. He met Misaki's gaze evenly. _Through this fight, I can hopefully..._

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stargal!" A high dog with crystal-clear silver fur, and straps of elegant blue armor strapped across its lithe form, materialized before him with a proud howl.

"Rising Sun Mirror!" Misaki countered with a unit that was represented by a large, gold-framed mirror, whose glass surface seemed to be reflecting, instead of what stood in front of it, an inner vision of a burning red sun. Thanks to a visual display next to it, Aichi identified its clan as Oracle Think Tank, and its race as Sacred Relic. Its power also stood at 5000, the same as his own unit, but beyond that, no more information was available. Misaki frowned at his own choice of first Vanguard, as if she, too, did not know the effects of her opponent's unit - but she did not seem to dwell on it either way.

**First Vanguard (Tokura Misaki): Rising Sun Mirror (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**First Vanguard (Sendou Aichi): Stargal (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"I'll start. Draw." She announced coldly. "Ride! Prime Solstice Sword!" The mirror dispersed into motes of golden light, reforming into a sword, magically suspended in mid-air. Its blade, pointed upwards, glowed with a pale orange light, and its golden hilt and guard were adorned with scarlet velvet.

**Ride: Prime Solstice Sword (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"I end my turn." _Her first Vanguard did not have the Forerunner effect..._ Aichi knew that only meant one thing - its effect would be activated later, from the Soul itself.

**Tokura Misaki**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Prime Solstice Sword (6000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Stargal (5000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

"My turn. Draw!" Aichi called out. He felt the eyes of the two boys, Komoi Shingo and Ishida Naoki, on him, weighing him. He knew they would not accept his story either, until Misaki herself did. He couldn't hold back here. "I Ride Speargal!" His high beast evolved into a new one, its body bulkier and more suited for battle, covered in thick grey fur and black armor. A long, spear-shaped spike was attached to its back. "With its skill, Stargal moves to the back." He slid the card directly behind his Vanguard circle, and the silver beast materialized again behind its peer.

**Ride: Speargal (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Stargal (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"And now, battle! With Stargal's boost, Speargal attacks your Vanguard!" The two high dogs howled in unison, charging towards the opposing side of the field (7000+5000=13000 vs 6000). Misaki shrugged. "Drive trigger, check." But no trigger card revealed itself. The high dog's lance struck the broad side of Misaki's sword, which moved slightly to receive the blow.

**Drive Check: Speargal**

"Damage check." Misaki lifted the top card of her deck. "No trigger."

**Damage Check: Oracle Witch, Lyfa**

"Turn end." Aichi admitted.

**Tokura Misaki**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 1 (U)<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Prime Solstice Sword (6000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 6 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Speargal (7000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

"Then it's my turn again." Aichi could almost _feel_ the pressure Misaki exerted. _There's no doubt about it. She has changed... right now, she's entirely focused on victory. That defiant, unshakeable iron confidence. That cold, ruthless pride... what exactly... happened over the past three years...?_ But now was not the time for questions.

"Ride. Oracle Visionary, Cassandra." This time, the sword reformed into a beautiful young maiden, with curly brown hair falling down her shoulders. She was clad in a pure white dress, and her eyes were a glowing red. Golden jewellry hung from her neck and wrists, and she seemed to be smiling slightly.

**Ride: Oracle Visionary, Cassandra (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

"Cassandra's skill activates, Counter Blasting one damage." Misaki announced, turning the sole card on her Damage Zone face-down. "I can verify the top two cards of my deck, and replace one of them to the top, while the second goes to the bottom." The sillhouettes of two cards appeared before the female prophet, their backs turned to Aichi. Misaki quickly made her choice. _She's maximizing her chances to get profitable Drive Checks... the core of her strategy hasn't changed._

"And now, I call Silent Tom, Oracle Guardian, Gemini, and Prime Solstice Sword." Aichi recognized the first two units - it seemed that Misaki had kept some cards from her old deck. The bandage-covered mafia gunman and the twin cherubs appeared in a single lane to the left of her Vanguard, while a copy of the mystical sword materialized behind Cassandra.

**Call: Silent Tom (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

**Call: Oracle Guardian, Gemini (G1 / 8000 PWR)**

**Call: Prime Solstice Sword (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"With the boost from Solstice Sword, Cassandra attacks." Misaki commanded, hand hovering over her deck. Not only did she know its exact identity, but she had handpicked it earlier amongst two possible choices. To predict the future. To control the future. This was Misaki's victory pattern. Aichi clenched his teeth. He could not afford to guard this turn. (9000+5000=14000 vs 7000)

"Drive check." Misaki flipped over the top card of her deck, to reveal a glowing symbol. It was the red of a draw, rather than the orange of a critical. Aichi breathed a little easier - though a draw trigger wasn't exactly good news. "Power to Silent Tom, and I draw." The red-eyed witch unleashed a barrage of golden magical streams, that struck Speargal's armor with explosive force. The high beast growled, standing its ground.

**Drive Check: Oracle Witch, Elina (Draw trigger)**

"Damage check... no trigger." Aichi muttered.

**Damage Check: Blood Rose Knight, Morgana**

"And now, Silent Tom attacks." Misaki launched her second strike. With Gemini's boost, and Tom's effect... (8000+5000+8000=21000 vs 7000)

"No guard." Aichi picked up a second card from his deck and revealed it. "Critical trigger..." It would not help him now.

**Damage Check: Strikegal (Critical trigger)**

"Turn end." Misaki stated. Her expression betrayed nothing, and not even the slightest of smiles had reached her lips, but she was absolutely confident in her victory.

**Tokura Misaki**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 1 (F)<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Oracle Visionary, Cassandra (8000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)<br>(R) Silent Tom (8000) - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 6 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 2 (UU)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Speargal (7000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

Aichi's hand hovered over his deck for a few moments. He could feel it - though he did not know where these cards had come from, they resonated with him, and they were ready to respond to his will. With the corner of his eye, he caught the top card glowing a soft blue - and he knew he would draw _it_. The key card that would decide his future in this new, dark world... He snatched the card out of his deck and held it up.

"_Proud soul that pulses through the ages, here and now, release yourself from the chains of time and myth, and reveal your true shine once more! Stand up, my avatar!_" He slammed the chosen card on top of the console, which exploded in a sheer white brilliance.

_This card will guide you._

"_Blaster... Blade..._"

"_LEGEND!_"

It was as if no time had passed at all, since the first time he called upon the power of Blaster Blade, in his first real cardfight. The proud, dauntless form of the swordsman was the same that he had visualized back then, coated in white and blue armor, and carrying the legendary broadsword that he had been chosen to wield. It seemed more regal now, somehow, its features more pronounced. Thick runic lines ran through the warrior's armor, pulsing with blinding blue light. Blaster Blade held his sword straight in front of him, an unwavering stance. Its very presence radiated honor and pride.

**Ride: Blaster Blade LEGEND (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

Three gasps resounded across the former card shop. Misaki's frozen expression had finally slipped, and she was staring at the swordsman wide-eyed. "It... can't be..." She finally managed to mutter. Shingo and Naoki were similarly stunned.

"How can you have... that card..." The red-haired boy exclaimed.

"Furthermore, a Legend card..." Shingo adjusted his glasses, leaning forward so he could get a better look. "This is..."

"Blaster Blade LEGEND's skill!" Aichi declared, turning over two damage. "Counter Blast! One of your Rear Guards is Retired... Silent Tom!" The warrior plunged his sword into the ground, unleashing an energy wave that obliterated the shady gunman along with the ghostly woman behind him. "Furthermore, call! Blood Rose Knight, Morgana! Shieldgal! Speargal!" A blonde female knight in thick white armor emblazoned with an emblem of a crimson rose and brandishing twin swords whose blades were made of pure blue light, backed by another high dog covered in thick armor that formed a large square shield on its back, appeared beside Blaster Blade, while another spear-carrying beast materialized on his other side, standing bravely in the front row.

**Call: Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (G2 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Shieldgal (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Call: Speargal (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"You can't... be him..." Misaki's whispered, but her voice held nothing of its former certainty. "It's... impossible..."

"Then I guess I can't stop just yet." Aichi turned his central card sideways. "With Stargal's boost... Blaster Blade LEGEND!" Empowered by a white aura, the warrior raised his sword. "_Imagine it!_" He cried out, and Misaki gasped. "This is the sword of light that shakes the heavens!" Blaster Blade dashed forward, slashing at his target. "Drive check!" Even before he retrieved the card from his deck, he had sensed its golden glow. "Critical trigger! Power to Speargal! And, critical to Blaster Blade LEGEND!" The sword struck Cassandra, who screamed out in pain.

**Drive Check: Battle Sage, Garon (Critical trigger)**

"I..." Misaki stumbled backwards, as if she had been the one struck. "Damage... check." Her first check revealed no trigger, but the second card glowed with a subtle emerald light. "Heal trigger... power to Cassandra, and I recover one damage." Frowning, Aichi noticed that instead of moving the card that had been flipped face-down by Cassandra's skill to the Drop Zone, Misaki opted to recover the face-up card that had landed there just before. _Another __S__acred __Relic__ card... what does this mean?_

**Damage Check: Garment of the Sun Goddess**

**Damage Check: Oracle Witch, Laila (Heal trigger)**

"You... you don't know what we've been through." Misaki hissed. Now her whole body was trembling, and fury was blazing in her eyes. "Since you... since Aichi disappeared... since Link Joker invaded... for everyone on this planet, the world has become a living hell. You think you can just appear and magically set everything right?!" She snarled. Aichi didn't know if she believed him now or not, and he wasn't sure if she knew, either. He could not stop.

"At this moment, two effects activate." He stated. "First, when your Vanguard is hit, Speargal gains plus 3000 Power. And, when Stargal boosts a Legend card, and the attack hits a Vanguard, it moves to Soul." He slid the card underneath Blaster Blade, and the shining high dog disappeared. "Then, I can choose any Royal Paladin unit of the Cosmo Dragon race from my deck and add it to my hand." He quickly fanned his cards and made his choice, before replacing his deck.

"Misaki-san... it's true that I don't know what happened here." He admitted. "I don't know why, or how I was sent here, either. But, just this morning, for me, this world was a bright, peaceful place. I'm beginning to understand, why this card guided me here from the past." He nodded towards Blaster Blade. "Misaki-san, if we put our strength together like before, we can change this dark world!"

"Change..." Misaki muttered. "No... nothing can be like before." She shook her head. "In the end, it doesn't matter whether you are Aichi or not. We are not strong enough to change anything. That road... leads only to nothingness."

"How can you say that!" Aichi shouted. "Haven't we fought together before?! Haven't we overcome all sorts of challenges?!" Misaki didn't respond. Aichi clenched his teeth. "Fine. If you think we aren't strong enough to change anything... I'll just prove you wrong! Here goes! Speargal, charge forward!" (7000+3000+5000=15000 vs 8000+5000=13000)

"No guard." Misaki regained her composure quickly as the spear struck her Vanguard once more. "Check... no trigger."

**Damage Check: Guardian Witch of the Prairie**

"Then, boosted by Shieldgal, Morgana!"

"Oracle Witch, Elina guards." The dual-wielding female knight dashed ahead, but a lean brown-haired witch riding a broomstick, clad in full red, appeared in her way, casting a barrier that blocked her from proceeding further.

"Turn end." Aichi muttered. _I will get through to you... I promise!_

**Tokura Misaki**  
>Hand: 3 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 3 (FU/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Oracle Visionary, Cassandra (8000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)<br>(R) n/a - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 2 (FF)  
>(R) Speargal (7000) - na  
>(VG) Blaster Blade LEGEND (9000) - na  
>(R) Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)<p>

"Stand and... draw." Misaki breathed. She was less composed, less fierce than before. But her voice held a tone of resignation, of finality. She believed what she had said before. That there was no point in fighting. "Ride... CEO Amaterasu." The familiar form of the black-haired sun goddess, her head framed by the extravagant golden tiara, replaced Cassandra. "Amaterasu's skill - Soul Charge." Misaki moved a card from the top of her deck underneath Amaterasu's card, and then verified the one directly after. Shaking her head slightly, she slid it underneath her deck.

**Ride: CEO Amaterasu (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

**Soul Charge: Oracle Guardian, Gemini**

"Call... CEO Amaterasu, and Battle Deity, Susanoo." A twin of the sun goddess, her garment a darker shade of red than the Vanguard's orange, appeared in the empty column beside her, while a feisty sword-wielding young warmaiden, covered in lithe iron armor engraved with green jewels, filled the spot in front of Gemini.

**Call: CEO Amaterasu (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

**Call: Battle Deity, Susanoo (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Additionally, I call Oracle Witch, Lyfa." She placed the last card in her hand behind her rear guard Amaterasu. "Lyfa's skill... when she appears to the rear guard, I can choose a unit of the Sacred Relic race in my Drop Zone, and move it to the Soul." _So that's why she sent that particular card with the Heal trigger!_

**Call: Oracle Witch, Lyfa (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Soul Charge: Garment of the Sun Goddess**

"I activate the skill of Garment of the Sun Goddess from my Soul." Misaki continued smoothly. "Counter Blast, and Bind." She slid the unit to the side of the game table, where it shone brightly. "Garment of the Sun Goddess is a special kind of unit, whose effect allows it, if the conditions are right, to equip itself to my Vanguard." A steel-forged, heavily adorned armor with the insignia of a rising sun materialized around Amaterasu's chest, exerting a furious red glow. Aichi's eyes narrowed. _What kind of effect does that thing have?_

"Now... my rear guard Amaterasu attacks Blaster Blade." (10000+6000 vs 9000) But Aichi had no intention of making it easy.

"I guard with Garon!" He announced, and the previously drive checked Battle Sage, looking more like a fierce brawler than a wiseman, appeared to intercept the rays of light, its muscular figure fading away before their pressure, but leaving Blaster Blade safe.

"Boosted by Solstice Sword... my Vanguard attacks." The goddess picked up the floating blade, holding it with both hands. It glowed even more fiercely as she held it, radiating scarlet light and heat that Aichi thought he could _feel_ prickling at his skin. He shielded his eyes.

"No... guard." Blaster Blade readied his stance, preparing his sword for defense.

"First check... no trigger." Misaki picked up the card thoughtfully. "Second check..." Aichi gasped. The second card had a golden icon - a critical trigger! But Misaki shook her head.

"This card's trigger effect can't activate, if my damage is 3 or lower." She said, without emotion. Amaterasu brought hers down, unleashing a wave of raw heat that exploded outward, colliding with Aichi's warrior.

**Drive Check: Silent Tom**

**Drive Check: Oracle Silencer, Marilice (Critical ****t****rigger)**

"Damage check." Aichi muttered. A trigger card whose activation condition was the same as Limit Break? _Vanguard has changed..._ "No trigger..."

**Damage Check: Wingal Storm**

"Boosted by Gemini, Susanoo attacks. I activate the skill of Battle Deity, Susanoo - when she attacks, if my Vanguard is a unit with Amaterasu in her name, this Unit gains plus 3000 Power." (9000+3000+8000=20000 vs 9000) Realizing this was not an attack he could defend against without devoting two cards from his hand, Aichi allowed it to go through as well. _Four damage..._

**Damage Check: High Beast Tamer, Akane**

"Turn end."

**Tokura Misaki**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 5 | Dmg: 3 (FU/U)  
>(R) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Oracle Witch, Lyfa (6000)<br>(VG) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)  
>(R) Battle Deity, Susanoo (9000) - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)<p>

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 4 (FF/U/U)  
>(R) Speargal (7000) - na  
>(VG) Blaster Blade LEGEND (9000) - na  
>(R) Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)<p>

"Stand and draw." Aichi said steadily. _Now..._ "The proud soul that swore an oath to the King of Knights, to defend what the crown stood for until the bitter end, appear now!" Blaster Blade's form was sheathed in light, rising into a massive column to reveal a new warrior, covered head-to-toe in thick, bulky dark grey armor, and brandishing a massive two-handed sword. Behind his steel helmet, a wild mane of blonde hair flew to the wind, and twin crimson wings sprouted from the back of his armor. "Crown Sword Knight, Lucan!" Aichi knew Lucan as a Gold Paladin, and a former member of the Shadow Paladins, but that was different now. _It seems things have changed on Cray, as well as on Earth. And to get to the bottom of this..._

**Ride: Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

"At this moment, I activate two skills!" The Vanguard, and the card directly underneath, began glowing with a fierce white light. "First, Lucan's Inherit skill activates, because there is a unit with Legend in the Soul! Lucan gains plus 10000 Power, and plus one Critical!" The royal knight roared as his power skyrocketed.

"And second... Blaster Blade's Inspire skill activates, because an Inherit skill was activated! Blaster Blade... _Superior Call!_" Aichi moved out the card from the Soul and placed it behind Speargal. The brave champion of the Paladins materialized on the field again. "Skill, activate! I Counter Blast two to Retire Susanoo!" The battle maiden screamed as she was struck by a wave of destruction.

**Superior Call: Blaster Blade LEGEND (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Speargal and Blaster Blade exchange places, and I call another Shieldgal!" Aichi announced, with Blaster Blade taking the front row, while another heavily-armored high dog appeared behind Lucan. _I know exactly what cards she's holding... I can break through! I'll settle it this turn!_

**Call: Shieldgal (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"Boosted by Shieldgal... Lucan! And then, _Limit Break!_ Lucan gains plus 2000 Power for each Royal Paladin in my Rear Guard circles!" Lucan's armor began blazing red, as if lava was flowing through its insides (10000+10000+5x2000+6000=36000 vs 10000). There was no way for Misaki to guard this attack, and if Aichi drew a trigger here...

"I activate the skill of the equipped Garment of the Sun Goddess." Misaki interjected. "It is a holy armor that can only be worn by a unit with Amaterasu in its name, but it is very powerful - by sending it to the Drop Zone, it can reduce an attacking Unit's Critical value by 1 for the remainder of the turn." Aichi gasped as scorching hot flames erupted from Amaterasu's armor, wrapping around Lucan who managed to fight them off, but not without weakening himself in the process. With his critical value reverted to 1, Misaki was safe even if Aichi checked a critical trigger here. He quietly verified his cards.

**Drive Check: Crown Sword Knight, Lucan**

**Drive Check: Hazegal (Heal trigger)**

"Heal trigger!" He announced. "I recover one damage, and Blaster Blade LEGEND receives an extra 5000 Power!" He moved one of his flipped damage to the Drop Zone. Misaki quietly checked her own deck, but no trigger revealed itself.

**Damage Check: Battle Deity, Susanoo**

"Next, Morgana attacks with Shieldgal's boost!" Aichi commanded (10000+6000 vs 10000).

"I guard with Marilice." Once more, Morgana's charge was interrupted by a witch clad in pure gold, waving her long stave to form another impregnable barrier. Morgana rammed her blades against it, frustrated, before returning to Aichi's side.

"I'm not done yet..." Aichi turned his last attackers sideways. "Blaster Blade... _strike!_" The warrior raised his sword, once again enveloped in otherworldly radiance. "Misaki-san!" Aichi shouted, trying to get through to her. The girl's eyes seemed glazed as she watched the sword, which hit the now unprotected sun deity. Amaterasu recoiled from the blow, clutching her chest, and Misaki flinched.

**Damage Check: Oracle ****Visionary****, Cassandra**

"Turn... end."

**Tokura Misaki**  
>Hand: 1 | Soul: 4 | Dmg: 5 (FF/U/U/U)  
>(R) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Oracle Witch, Lyfa (6000)<br>(VG) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)  
>(R) na - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 3 (FF/F)  
>(R) Blaster Blade LEGEND (9000) - Speargal (7000)<br>(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)  
>(R) Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)<p>

VGLDW02

Misaki sighed deeply as Blaster Blade returned to Aichi's side. These blows... this fierce fighting spirit... _It's not possible... and yet..._

"Aichi..." She muttered. The blue-haired boy's face lit up.

"Misaki-san!" He exclaimed. "You finally - "

"Don't misunderstand."

She straightened herself. No. Even if Aichi had come here, nothing would change. She was not a child any more. She knew... the reality of this world. Problems couldn't simply fix themselves, no matter how much they willed them to. Misaki, and everyone here, had been through too much. They deserved better than some false hope. She knew that, no matter how strong she was, she still fell far short of matching Link Joker's power. And Aichi... he wasn't strong enough. If he had not disappeared back then, if he had been here from the beginning, maybe he would be. Or maybe they could've prevented things from getting to this point in the first place. But that was only a fleeting dream, a prayer that could no longer be heard. In the end, fate had simply played another cruel joke on her, by showing her how powerless she truly was.

"As you said, you are Aichi... somehow, you have been brought here from the past. But the facts won't change. I'm not strong enough to do anything. And if I can't do it, there's no way you can. Even with that card, there is a clear gap between us now, that you can't hope to bridge. I will show you... just how strong I am right now. I will show you the strength that can't even scratch the darkness around us. See for yourself, the despair that we live in!"

"_Final Turn!_"

Aichi gasped as she made a bold declaration - he held five cards in his hand, and his damage was only at three. However...

"_Fierce storm that streaks through the sky, blaze that ignites and incinerates life! Manifest your power, and be reborn in a new shape!_" Her Vanguard was engulfed in fierce scarlet flames that seared through her, leaving her unharmed, but integrating themselves with her power, _molding_ into a new, evolved form... "_Chain Ride!_"

The reborn Amaterasu emerged from the flames. She was no longer a smiling, benevolent guiding deity. Her face had hardened and her eyes were red with the fury of fire. Her hair was now flying wildly around her head, and a scorching halo of flames was hovering vertically behind her. Her loose, regal clothing had been exchanged with a tight-fitting armor of blood-red iron, complete with armbands, leggings and a pair of high boots. Only her face and hands were free of its constraints, and tongues of fire danced between her fingertips.

"_Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu!_"

**Ride: Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Th - this Unit!" Aichi exclaimed. Naoki and Shingo also gasped - she did not use this card often. The sun tyrant wasn't even the full extent of her power, and yet she would be more than enough to put an end to this fight.

"First, Blazing Star Tyrant's Chain Ride skill. Because I rode over another unit with Amaterasu in its card name, my Vanguard obtains a new skill... once during this turn, when I activate a trigger card, I can double its effects!"

"What?!" Aichi exclaimed, but he had no time to be surprised.

"From my Soul, I activate the skills of Rising Sun Mirror and Prime Solstice Sword." She announced, dragging the two cards onto her Bind Zone. "Like the Garment, these cards can equip themselves to a unit with Amaterasu in its name." The glowing sword appeared in the sun tyrant's right hand, with the ornate golden mirror, shrinking to a manageable size but retaining its fiery glow, held in the other. "And by sending the equipped Sun Mirror to the Drop Zone, I can duplicate the effects of a trigger card. Call... Silent Tom." She deposited the last card in her hand to the field, completing her formation.

**Call: Silent Tom (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

"It's time to settle this." She proclaimed. "With the boost of Solstice Sword, Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu attacks!" Blade in hand, the sun goddess prepared to unleash a massive torrent of flame forward. "At this time, the effect of the equipped Prime Solstice Sword activates - Counter Blast one, and Power plus 5000! Additionally, I can verify the top card of my deck, and send it to the top or bottom!" She snatched the deck's uppermost card and glanced at it. _It is done._ "I leave this card on top." (11000+5000+6000=22000 vs 10000)

VGLDW02

"I... guard!" Aichi shouted. He knew that, due to the effect Amaterasu had obtained, and also the Sun Mirror, he _had_ to guard. Otherwise, a single critical trigger would be enough to settle the match. Thankfully, he had the ideal card for it. "Aegis Shield, Iseult!" The copper-skinned iron-clad maiden appeared in front of Lucan, forming a field-wide barrier. "By discarding a card from my hand... perfect defense!"

"Twin Drive." Misaki stated coolly. "First check." Aichi's eyes narrowed as a copy of the card he had lifted before revealed itself. "Get... and activate. Break Trigger!"

**Drive Check: Oracle Silencer, Marilice (Critical trigger)**

"Break... trigger?" Aichi wondered. "Just what..."

"First, Marilice's trigger effect resolves." Misaki explained. "Silent Tom, power plus 5000 and Critical plus 1. And then, Break Trigger activates! Marilice goes to the Drop Zone... and I can duplicate its effect!"

"Wh - again?!" Aichi shouted. Misaki deposited the card in her Drop Zone, and Silent Tom received another power surge, grinning wildly.

"It doesn't end here. Not even close." Misaki continued ruthlessly. "Amaterasu's Chain Ride skill activates. The effects of the critical trigger are replicated... this time, my rear guard Amaterasu receives both the power and the critical. And, I send Rising Sun Mirror to the Drop Zone... to duplicate this effect once more."

"No... way..." Aichi whispered.

"Second check - no trigger." Misaki added a new card to her hand. It didn't have a trigger icon, but it didn't matter. Even though her Vanguard's fierce barrage of flames had been blocked by Iseult's barrier... both of her rear guard lanes could now attack for three damage each!

**Drive Check: Oracle Guardian, Gemini**

"When the Sun Tyrant's attack resolves, her Limit Break activates." Misaki declared, as a Break ring materialized above her Vanguard. "If two or more trigger effects were activated during that battle, I can draw two cards, and unflip two cards in my Damage Zone. And boosted by Lyfa... CEO Amaterasu attacks." (10000+5000+5000+6000=26000 vs 10000)

"G - guard!" Aichi snapped. "Hazegal, Strikegal!" His hand trembled as he deposited the two Grade 0 units on the Guardian circle, twin high dogs covered in misty white and golden fur respectively, jumped before Amaterasu's sunstrike attack, incinerated instantly. But that left...

"Boosted by Gemini, Silent Tom attacks." (8000+5000+5000+8000=26000 vs 10000) Aichi looked at his hand. The Grade 2 unit, Cataphract Dragon, that was in his hand, could provide 5000 shield, and so could Blaster Blade's and Morgana's Intercepts. But that fell exactly 5000 shield short of defending against Silent Tom... if he had any Counter Blasts available, he could have used Shieldgal's skill, to call both of them from the Rear Guard to the Guardian circle and make up for the missing shield, but...

"I... no guard." He mumbled. "Damage... check." Two cards fell on his damage zone.

**Damage Check: Strikegal (Critical trigger)**

**Damage Check: Flash Aegis, Iseult**

"And..." His hand trembled as he reached for the third. _Misaki-san... she is this strong. If she says there is no hope... perhaps... it is really futile..._

"Damage... check..." He lifted the card, not daring to hope. _If only... I can prove to her... that we can still pull through with a miracle - !_

**Damage Check: Cataphract Dragon**

"I... lost..."

**Tokura Misaki**  
>Hand: 3 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5 (FF/U/U/U)  
>(R) CEO Amaterasu (10000) - Oracle Witch, Lyfa (6000)<br>(VG) Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu (11000) - Prime Solstice Sword (6000)  
>(R) Silent Tom (8000) - Oracle Guardian, Gemini (8000)<p>

**Sendou Aichi**  
>Hand: 1 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 6 (FF/F/U/U/U)  
>(R) Blaster Blade LEGEND (9000) - Speargal (7000)<br>(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)  
>(R) Blood Rose Knight, Morgana (10000) - Shieldgal (6000)<p>

VGLDW02  
>FIN<p>

**CARD OF THE DAY****:**

**Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [AUTO] [V]: 'Chain Ride': When you Ride this Unit on a Unit with "Amaterasu" in its card name OR when you Ride a Unit with "Amaterasu" in its card name on this Unit, choose 1 of your Vanguards, it gains the following skill until this turn's End Phase: {{ [AUTO] [V]: When you activate a Trigger effect, you may activate that Trigger effect once more. This skill can only be used once per turn }}<br>• [AUTO] [V] [LB4]: During the Close Step of a battle that this Unit attacked a Vanguard, if 2 or more Trigger effects were activated during that battle, draw 2 cards, then unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)  
><em>'This sun... it is a living hell that you cannot hide from.'<em>

_The battle-hardened, ruthless form of the goddess of the sun who was once known as a beacon of kindness and hope for the Sanctuary. Amaterasu who fell into despair after the invasion of Link Joker, when her allies were lost or turned against her, and there was no hope in any future that fell within her predictions, took it upon herself to battle Link Joker personally. Her armored form is the result of an armor forged in fires that were said to burn as hot as the sun, from unknown metal uncovered in meteors. Heat constantly emanates from that armor, burning anyone who dares come too close, except for the goddess who controls the sun itself. Because of its unknown properties it seems that, when backed by Amaterasu's power, it can deflect the influence of the black rings, should they be used against it. Amaterasu became a cruel, merciless war general that will stop at no sacrifice to ensure that the violators of the Sanctuary are burned to cinders. Along with her form when she wears her armor, which is akin to a red-hot mass of energy and destruction, this resulted in her new sobriquet 'Blazing Star Tyrant'._

VGLDW02

**TOKURA MISAKI****:**

**Rising Sun Mirror  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Sacred Relic<br>5000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[CB1, Send this Unit to the Drop Zone] When your Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name attacks and you activate a Trigger effect, you may pay the cost. If so, activate that Trigger effect once more }}<p>

**Oracle Silencer, Marilice  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Human<br>4000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [CONT]: 'Break Trigger' (you can only have up to 4 cards with 'Break Trigger' in your deck. If the number of cards in your Damage Zone is 3 or less, you cannot activate the Trigger effect of a card with 'Break trigger')<br>• [AUTO] [Trigger Zone]:[Send this card to your Drop Zone] During your Battle Phase, after you activate this card's Trigger effect, you may pay the cost. If so, activate this card's Trigger effect once more. The effect of a card with 'Break Trigger' can only be used once per turn.

**Oracle Witch, Elina**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Draw trigger<br>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Human  
>4000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] If you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, Soul Charge (1).

**Oracle Witch, Laila**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Heal trigger<br>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Human  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<p>

**Prime Solstice Sword  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Sacred Relic<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[CB1] When your Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, your Vanguard gets [Power]+5000 for that battle, then check the top card of your deck, and place it on the top or bottom of your deck. }}<p>

**Garment of the Sun Goddess  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Sacred Relic<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[CB1, Send this Unit to the Drop Zone] When your Vanguard with "Amaterasu" in its card name is attacked, you may pay the cost. If so, the attacking Unit loses [Critical]-1 for that battle. }}<p>

**Guardian Witch of the Prairie  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble<br>3000 | 0 | 1  
>• [CONT]: 'Sentinel' (you can only have up to 4 cards with 'Sentinel' in your deck.<br>• [AUTO]:[Discard this card and 2 other Oracle Think Tank from your hand] At the beginning of your opponent's Stand Phase, you may pay the cost. If so, until this turn's End Phase, cards cannot be sent from your deck to your Damage Zone.

**Oracle Witch, Lyfa  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [R]: When this Unit appears on (RC), if you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, choose up to 1 Oracle Think Tank [Sacred Relic] from your Drop Zone and move it to the Soul.<p>

**Oracle Visionary, Cassandra  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble<br>8000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [VR]:[CB1] When this Unit appears on (VC) or (RC), if you have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, look at the top 2 cards of your deck, choose 1 of them and place it on the top of your deck, then place the other on the bottom of your deck.

**Blazing Star Tyrant, Amaterasu  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary | Oracle Think Tank | Noble<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [AUTO] [V]: 'Chain Ride': When you Ride this Unit on a Unit with "Amaterasu" in its card name OR when you Ride a Unit with "Amaterasu" in its card name on this Unit, choose 1 of your Vanguards, it gains the following skill until this turn's End Phase: {{ [AUTO] [V]: When you activate a Trigger effect, you may activate that Trigger effect once more. This skill can only be used once per turn }}<br>• [AUTO] [V] [LB4]: During the Close Step of a battle that this Unit attacked a Vanguard, if 2 or more Trigger effects were activated during that battle, draw 2 cards, then unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)

**SENDOU AICHI****:**

**Stargal  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>5000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [AUTO]: 'Forerunner' (When you Ride a Unit that shares a clan with this Unit on this Unit, you may call this Unit to (RC))<br>• [AUTO] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] When this Unit boosts a Royal Paladin Unit with 'Legend' and the attack hits a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, search your deck for up to 1 [Cosmo Dragon] and add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck.

**Strikegal  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>4000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] Choose 1 of your Royal Paladin, that Unit gets [Power]+3000 until this turn's End Phase.<p>

**Battle Sage, Garon  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Giant<br>5000 | 10000 | 1

**Hazegal  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Heal trigger  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>3000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] (Drop Zone): When a Royal Paladin [High Beast] appears from your deck to a Rear Guard circle, you may call this Unit to an empty Rear Guard circle.<p>

**Speargal  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO]: When the attack of your Royal Paladin Vanguard hits a Vanguard, this Unit gets [Power]+3000 until this turn's End Phase.<p>

**Shieldgal  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1] When your Royal Paladin Vanguard is attacked, you may pay the cost. If so, call any number of Units named "Shieldgal" from your (RC) to (GC).<p>

**Wingal Storm  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [CONT] [R]: During your turn, this Unit gains [Power]+1000 for every card with "Blaster Blade" in its card name in your Soul.<p>

**Flash Aegis, Iseult  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>6000 | 0 | 1  
>• [CONT]: 'Sentinel' (you can only have up to 4 cards with 'Sentinel' in your deck)<br>• [AUTO]:[Discard 1 Royal Paladin from your hand] When this Unit appears on (GC), you may pay the cost. If so, your Royal Paladin won't be hit for that battle.

**Blaster Blade LEGEND(*)  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [CONT]: 'Legend' (you can only have up to 1 copy of a Unit with 'Legend' in your deck. You can only have up to 3 cards with 'Legend' in your deck)<br>• [AUTO] (V/R) (CB2): When this Unit appears on (VC) or (RC), Retire 1 of your opponent's Rear Guards.  
>• [AUTO]: 'Inspire': When you activate a skill with 'Inherit', call this Unit to (RC).<p>

**High Beast Tamer, Akane  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1 Royal Paladin [High Beast]] When this Unit appears on (RC), if you have a Royal Paladin Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, choose up to 1 Royal Paladin [High Beast] among them and call it to (RC) in the same column as this Unit, then shuffle your deck.<p>

**Cataphract Dragon  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Cosmo Dragon<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [VR]: When this Unit's attack hits the Vanguard, if you have another [Cosmo Dragon] Vanguard or Rear Guard, unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.  
>• [AUTO]: When you Ride a [Cosmo Dragon] on this Unit, unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone, then choose up to 1 of your Vanguards, that Unit gets [Power]+5000 for this turn.<p>

**Blood Rose Knight, Morgana  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>10000 | 5000 | 1

**Crown Sword Knight, Lucan(*)  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>10000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [V] [LB4]: When this Unit attacks, this Unit gets [Power]+2000 for each of your Royal Paladin Rear Guards until the end of that battle.<br>• [AUTO] [V]: 'Inherit': When this Unit appears on (VC), if there are 1 or more cards with 'Legend' in your Soul or (RC) that share a clan with this Unit, this Unit gets [Power]+10000 and [Critical]+1 until this turn's End Phase.

_Note: the skills / stats of cards with (*) are not fully revealed yet_

VGLDW02

Brief explanation on the different types of keyword skills that appeared here:

**Legend**: a restrictive effect. It allows you to only have one copy of any single card that has Legend in your deck, and a total of up to three copies of any cards in general that have Legend. Because of this restriction, Legend units are more powerful than regular ones.

**Inspire**: a skill that Legend units have. To activate an Inspire skill, two requirements must be met: the Unit which activates it must be in the appropriate position (Soul, RC, Drop Zone etc), and a Unit you have must activate its 'Inherit' skill. Basically, the keyword skills Inherit and Inspire are linked together.

**Inherit**: a skill that certain Units have. Inherit skills are almost always activated on-Ride, and require you to have a Legend unit in the Soul or RC to activate. Not only are they powerful skills, but activating them automatically allows you to activate any Inspire skills of your units.

**Break Trigger**: Break triggers function like regular triggers, but they cannot be activated if your damage is 3 or lower – consider them triggers with Limit Break attached to them. However, if you do activate them, you can then use their skill, which allows you to immediately send them to the Drop Zone to reactivate their trigger effect. However, you can only do this during your own turn when attacking. If I'm attacking with my "CEO Amaterasu" Vanguard, and drive check the Break trigger card "Oracle Silencer, Marilice", first I will check my damage zone. If there are 4 or more damage, then I will activate the critical effect normally. After that, I have the option of sending Marilice to the Drop Zone rather than to my hand, and if I do, I can give +5000 Power and +1 Critical to a Unit again (just as if I had checked another Critical trigger). After this effect resolves, the game flow continues as normal.

**Equip**: if a skill has Equip before its description, it means that to use it, you must first have another Unit that matches the requirements described in the skill. Then, you can activate the Equip skill by fulfilling its cost and sending the Equip unit to the Bind Zone. When an Equip unit is sent to the Bind Zone by its own effect and as long as it remains there, it is treated as equipped to the Unit you chose (typically your Vanguard). From there on, whatever effect the Equip skill has remains active – some Equips have one-shot effects that require you to send the Equip card from the Bind Zone to the Drop Zone, while others have persistent effects that you can activate over and over, as long as nothing interferes with the equipment.

**Chain Ride**: a similar concept to Break Rides. Units with Chain Ride work in a family – for example, units with "Amaterasu" in their card name. Chain Ride skills can be activated under two conditions: first, when a Unit with Chain Ride rides on to a unit from the same family, or when a unit from the same family as your Chain Ride unit Vanguard rides onto it. Chain Ride skills are not as game-breaking as Break Rides, but they do not require Limit Break and can be activated twice for each Chain Ride unit, making them much more versatile.


	3. Turn 3: Reverse World

Well, I didn't have high hopes of being able to continue this, as my declining interest in Vanguard and other commitments kicked in. Nonetheless, things changed a bit recently, and I decided to keep writing, see how it goes.

To address some potential thoughts: this story will unfold regardless of the anime events in anime season 4 (and onwards). I will be using cards from the new block, and the Legion mechanic, although those will probably come a bit later.

So then, third chapter, a new cardfight, with several new cards.

Also, Walking Dead meets CFV.

Enjoy.

VGLDW03

**TURN 3: Reverse World**

"Three years ago, Sendou Aichi... I mean, you... disappeared from the world, shortly after winning the VF Circuit." Komoi Shingo explained. "Noone had any idea what happened to you, and soon enough, there were bigger problems to deal with. The invasion of Void's army... Link Joker."

"Link Joker..." Aichi muttered. "Just what is it, exactly?"

"It's a clan." Shingo admitted. "Though it is not native to Cray, and is unlike any other that exists there. Link Joker... their cybernetic bodies are mere vessels for the power of emptiness, Void. They have no purpose except destruction - no, not even destruction in the common sense of the word. Their goal is... the end of existence."

"They didn't show their faces, not at first." Naoki added. "They acted from the shadows. Link Joker has the power to enslave the enemies it conquers, to turn them into mindless drones, servants... twist them into darker versions of themselves, under Void's control... that is called Reverse. To act on Earth, they used cardfighters - they started with a few but, like a virus, it spread, because those who have been Reversed can also Reverse others by defeating them in cardfights. Before we knew what was happening, the world was already filled with them. By the time we could even muster a counterattack, those black rings appeared in the sky. They are gateways, portals to a dimension that exists outside our scope of understanding. Once those were active, it was too late - they could bring out their full power. Almost every source of resistance was Reversed - the few who could resist Reverse ended up dead. We lost contact with other nations, so we cannot be sure, but... it stands to reason that the whole planet is like this. A dead, desolate world."

"We are... among the last who have been able to resist." Shingo whispered. "It's thanks to Misaki-san, who was able to act swiftly and efficiently, and barricade here. We've been the target of continuous attacks, but we managed to repel them. Things have gone quiet recently, though. We are worried - it is like the calm before the storm, as if the enemy is gathering its forces, preparing for a big move. That's why I was out scouting earlier. We... we don't have much hope. But if there's any chance of reclaiming our world... it begins with us, here."

"Oh yeah, we have a few more allies." Naoki chipped in. "They're out in missions now, but they should be back before nightfall." He looked outside, his eyes darkening. "Not that there's much difference between day and night now. But we're still keeping track of time."

"If they return, that is..." Shingo breathed. Naoki clenched his fists, but didn't comment. Aichi felt his heart tighten. Misaki had retired to her room, on the upper floor of the store, soon after their fight was over. Aichi could see now, why even though he had managed to convince her of who he was, she acted that way. She didn't want to ignite their hearts with hope, hope that was practically doomed to fail... he couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have felt, seeing the world around her fall to this abyss. His thoughts went to his own 'disappearance', but he couldn't puzzle out its meaning, not without any more concrete information. What had happened to him in this world's past? And why had he been sent here, to a time ahead of his own? _Could I possibly be here, to change this desperate situation...?_

"Some time after Reverse appeared, humanity made new types of cards, all in an effort to stop them. Chain Rides, Break triggers, Gear units, and more... including the LEGEND series. Those are extremely rare, though." Naoki looked at him strangely, likely wondering how Aichi could have the new Blaster Blade card, if it was made after the time of his supposed disappearance. Aichi wondered the same thing. "Either way, they were all futile in the end. We didn't stop them. And now we can only barely survive."

"What do those pins stand for?" Aichi and the others were sitting on the central table, and he pointed at the map. It was a map of Japan and the surrounding areas.

"The black ones mark the center of the locations where the black rings are." Naoki said darkly. There were at least twenty of them, with ten on Japan lands. Aichi noticed they tended to be positioned on top of, or near, large cities. "We don't know how they function or what to do about them, but these areas are heavily guarded by the damn Reverse fighters, so we figure they're pretty important to them."

"The blue pins... they are where we know some people that have not yet been Reversed have gathered." Shingo frowned. "Or rather... it's been almost six months since we heard from any of them. Radios, cell phones, TV - nothing works. We don't know their situation now. We can only hope." There were four all-in-all, and Aichi recognized their location. Another blue pin was pretty close to them. The third was in Singapore, while the fourth was placed in Hong-Kong. _Leon?_

"Only the most talented cardfighters, like our Boss, managed to fight off Link Joker to some extent." Naoki pointed at the map. "This here is us. This... Suzugamori Ren stationed his resistance here. He had access to way more resources and a better location than us, so we can perhaps assume they're still holding on." That was the city where Foo Fighter's headquarters was. "And here is SIT university, which specialized in Vanguard." He pointed at Singapore. "For a while, they were able to use some improvised long-distance radio signals to contact other people, that's how we knew about them, but that died down some time ago - either they didn't have enough enough power for it, or..." He left that part unfinished. "From them, we know that Soryu Leon made a stand in Hong Kong, but nothing more. The last news we've had were from Foo Fighters. We managed to get close to their perimeter, but they were completely surrounded by Reverse fighters, so there was no way for us to join forces. From the sounds of it, we knew they were still hanging in there, but the journey is too dangerous to make again easily."

Aichi nodded. There was still one question he wanted to ask - the one that burned him the most, and yet those two were probably not the right people to ask. "What... happened to Misaki-san?" He skirted around it instead. "Why is she so..." He could understand the despair, the hopelessness. But he could also see... _hope_ here. Naoki and Shingo, those weren't the faces of people who had given up on fighting. So why did Misaki-san look so _defeated?_

The two teenagers sighed, glancing at each other. "Misaki-san was burdened with a lot of responsibility, ever since she decided to organize the resistance and take us all in." Shingo explained. "Every failure, every cardfighter of ours that fell to Reverse, was a personal blow to her... and that wasn't even the worst of it."

"In the beginning, when we defeated those who had been Reversed in a cardfight, they would turn back to their normal selves. We had a fighting chance, then - a clear purpose, a goal. As long as we kept reclaiming those who fell to Link Joker... even though they greatly outnumbered us, slowly, carefully, we could mount a counterattack. Many skilled cardfighters ended up Reversed because Link Joker's drones surrounded them, forcing them to fight again and again continuously until they slipped and lost, and then they used them to once more Reverse those they had managed to free. As long as we could avoid situations like this, slowly but surely, we could contain, overcome the plague of Reverse... that's what we thought. But..."

"...when the gates opened, the situation was different again. Those who were Reversed... beating them no longer freed them. Rather... the moment Link Joker's hold over them broke, their minds would collapse and shatter. They... they died."

Cold tendrils of terror gripped Aichi's heart. This... this situation was...

"Reverse fighters already had the ability to force others into fights, by using those transparent consoles you saw. If you refused to fight, it was considered a foreit, and you were Reversed. And once the gates opened, those chosen by Link Joker could Reverse people who didn't have a deck. Cardfights, originally their main weapon, were the only way to fight them... most of the world fell under their complete sway. They tried using weapons against them, even bombing the locations where they gathered, but it was too late for that, too. Link Joker users had the power to manifest their units physically and defend against all conventional attacks. It's a small comfort, I guess, that they don't seem able or willing to utilize the same military technology, otherwise they could have wiped us all out long ago."

"But there was no longer any chance of bolstering our ranks. Demoralized, many lost the will to fight, and they, too, were Reversed, reducing the resistance to pathetic numbers." Naoki cringed. "Some even willingly chose Link Joker's side. Boss... she stood strong, even when all of us began to falter. She beat down friends, acquaintances... and they all ended up dead. All in order to keep us from falling to Reverse, all to keep some semblance of hope for the world alive... but the hope in her own heart was extinguished in the process. She leads the resistance, she fights against Link Joker... but, I think... that her purpose is simply to go down fighting, trying to take revenge. As long as things continue like this, probably... this world is lost..." He looked disgusted at his own powerlessness. Aichi didn't know what to say.

"We still think it might be possible to do something, if only we could shut down those black rings somehow." Shingo said, though without much conviction. "However... the chances of accomplishing that are..."

_If the people who are Reversed lose... they die...?_ How many were already dead, beyond any hope of saving? How many of his friends... family... he wanted to ask, but at the same time, he did not dare to ask.

"Sendou-kun... is it really true, that you came from the past? Before all this happened?" Shingo asked. Understandably, they too had their questions and doubts. But Aichi sighed - he couldn't help them much.

"I don't know how I got here..." He admitted. "I was fighting a strange person - Tatsunagi Suiko - and..."

"Wait a moment." Naoki interjected. "Did you say... Tatsunagi?" Aichi looked up.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"No." Naoki replied thoughtfully. "But, Tatsunagi... the Tatsunagi Foundation headquarters, not far from this city... that was where the first black ring appeared." He pointed at a black pin in the map. "It is the closest to our location, except for the one you can see overhead, which for some reason is centered above the Miyaji Academy building. The rings started out small, but they soon expanded to cover practically entire cities. The center remained the same, though. We've tried to reach them, of course, with planes and missiles - but no matter how high they flew, the rings did not seem to get closer, and after a certain point, there was some sort of interference. Anything that travelled past that point disappeared from sight, undetectable by any of sensor, and all communication was lost. We have no idea what's up there."

_Suiko-san... could she have sent me here intentionally? Perhaps already from back then, could she have been on the side of Link Joker?_ Aichi knew that the Ultra Rare group was quite shady... he had come to trust Kourin over time, but the other two... it was impossible to tell what they were thinking, and even though they had helped him out in the past, they never really seemed to be on his side, or anyone's side for that matter. Tatsunagi Takuto, too, despite how everything turned out, had been acting quite suspiciously... _No, I can't get distracted by that now. What's more important is, what do I do now?_

At that time, an alarm beeped, causing Aichi to jump. The other two merely looked at the door, which slid open, revealing two people. "Ah!" Aichi, and one of them, a tall young man with short brown hair, exclaimed in unison. The other, a girl with aquamarine hair tied up in a bun, merely peeked at them curiously.

"Izaki-kun!" Aichi shouted.

"Aichi?!" Izaki stuttered, rubbing his eyes. "Wh - how the hell did you get here?!"

It took a good fifteen minutes to explain the situation all over again. Aichi was overjoyed to finally see another familiar face, and Izaki was quite glad, too, once he got over his initial shock. The girl, who introduced herself as Yotsue Akari, seemed to take things in stride - compared to the glum, depressed expressions he had seen so far, she was the only one who looked remotely cheerful and positive. With Izaki, Aichi felt like he could ask the question that had been eating at him - but his friend forestalled him.

"I know what you want to ask." Izaki said darkly. "I'm afraid I don't have any good news to give you, Aichi. Only six... only six of us are left. Originally we had gathered more here... Morikawa, Miwa... the guys from shop Handsome... but little-by-little, the battles started wearing us out. We had to travel further and further for food and supplies, and if the Reverse fighters caught sight of you, they would chase you down relentlessly, and would alert others, too. We always travelled in pairs... I... I was with Morikawa, when they caught us... he pulled out his deck, told me to run away, and I - I did." Izaki hung his head shamefully. "That... was the last time I saw him."

"I'm sorry, Izaki-kun." Aichi knew that Izaki and Morikawa were best friends for a long time. He choked as he tried to get the next words out. "My... my family? My mother and... Emi?"

"..." Izaki's silence was unbearable. "We... we never saw your mother." He finally said. "As things stand, it's practically impossible for her not to have been Reversed by now, unless she managed to leave the city early enough and find another safe location somewhere. As for Emi..." He fought with the words. "We... we managed to make this place pretty safe - many people who were Reversed could act normally to deceive us, so we had to put the scanner - Reverse does something to your eyes, and red stigmata appear on your face, underneath your skin. But before we did that, some managed to sneak in... Emi... had been Reversed, and was hiding it from us. Kamui had to fight her... and beat her." He didn't meet Aichi's eyes. "That... that was after..."

Aichi understood. Emi had been Reversed, and had been defeated... after Link Joker had reinforced its hold over the minds of its slaves, after it had ensured that there was no escape from its dominion... only death. Despair welled up in him. He didn't cry - numbness had frozen his tears. He could only nod, a mechanical expression.

"We... buried her body in the nearby cemetary." Izaki continued speaking, though Aichi could tell he was just looking for words to fill the unbearable silence. "At least we were able to give her a proper burial, unlike most others... after that, Kamui was not the same. He stayed for a few days after the funeral... then he left, without a word. We haven't heard from him since, and it's almost a year now."

Aichi wondered why these dreadful words still sounded so surreal to him. In a way, it was as if this was someone else's world, someone else's reality. Aichi did not belong here. He could not believe that all these horrible things had all happened in the past, and he hadn't actually been through them. _But this is my reality now._ He wanted Izaki to stop talking, to lean back and try and take this all in. But there was one more person he had to ask about.

"What about Kai-kun?"

The silence was brief, but perceptible. Aichi did not miss the veiled glances exchanged between the four people sitting on the table with him. "What happened?!" He demanded, when noone seemed willing to speak. "Tell me!"

"Tell him." Misaki's cold voice caused everyone's attention to turn to the back, where the young woman had just emerged.

"But Misaki - !" Akari protested, but Misaki fixed her with a glare that cut her short. She took her place on the head of the table, not looking at Aichi.

"Kai Toshiki..." Shingo began uncomfortably, when Izaki didn't speak for a while. "He... we don't know for sure, but it seems like he might have been the first to be Reversed." He admitted. Aichi froze.

"How?" His voice was hollow.

"It... it might have happened when he lost to Leon." Izaki finally said. "Leon was freed afterwards, but he was under Void's partial control at the time... our... theory... is that the seeds of Reverse might have been planted at that time."

"Kai led the Reverse fighters for a while." Misaki continued. "It was because of him that they expanded so fast. Noone could stand up to him. By the time we realized it, we couldn't even get close to him - not without going through an entire army of Reverse fighters."

"But, soon after the gates opened, he disappeared from the scene." Naoki picked up. "Some thought that he had been beaten and died, but... we have our doubts."

"I'm sorry, Aichi." Izaki muttered. "I know how much Kai meant to you."

Aichi could only nod, unable to find the proper words. These news had shaken him to his core, perhaps even more than his mother's disappearance and his sister's death. _Kai-kun... he was an enemy... to everyone?_

"Who... you said there were six of you." He mumbled hoarsely. Just thinking about Kai made his stomach lurch. "Who is the last one?"

"The last one - is here-degozaru!"

Before anyone could answer, the door opened slightly, and a shadowy figure jumped inside. It was a black-dressed man with a strange red-mask-and-glasses combination. With nimble movements, he landed on the table on his feet, startling Aichi who nearly fell off his chair. Everyone else, though, seemed quite used to his antics.

"Ni - Ninja Master M?!" Aichi exclaimed.

"_No!_" The teacher-turned-ninja jabbed his finger at Aichi. "Sendou Aichi-kun, it is Ninja Master Neo-degozaru!" He made a victory sign with his fingers.

"S - so you are doing well, too..." Aichi stuttered, certainly glad to see his old history teacher, even though the latter had not abandoned his eccentric ways, which were completely at odds with the atmosphere here. "...that said, how did you know I was here?"

"Don't underestimate the senses of a ninja!" Mr Mark acted almost indignated. "I sensed something was happening and I tracked you down when you met Shingo-kun. Then, I followed you here and waited until the right moment to make a dynamic entry!"

"Th - that's some amazing patience..." Akari muttered to Aichi, who nodded, still feeling a bit shellshocked.

"...that said, this idiot isn't completely part of our group." Misaki stated, the casual insult causing the ninja cosplayer to sweat awkwardly. "He isn't staying in Card Capital, but he wanders around the city... occasionally, he helps us out with supplies and such."

"Yes! Such is the way of ninja-degozaru!" Mr Mark made the victory sign again, which caused Misaki to sigh, exasperated. _This atmosphere... I see. It's true that they've been through hell... but even then, the bonds between them became stronger and stronger._ He looked at the faces around him. There was sadness, anger, despair, but there was also hope, and trust in each other.

"Now that we're done with the pointless chatter, why don't you two report what you found." Misaki said sharply, turning everyone's attention to Izaki and Akari before the conversation derailed any further.

"Ah. Yes." Izaki coughed slightly, then assumed a more serious expression. "Like the last time, we didn't actually see any Reverse fighters anywhere in the city. Something strange is definitely going on... but at least, we won't have any problems with supplies while this situation lasts."

"I see." Misaki said, her tone so flat that Aichi wondered whether she cared at all. Izaki, and even the quirky mr Mark or Ninja Master Neo or whatever, didn't seem to have changed all that much - the Ninja Master, especially, seemed not to have changed at all. And even though he hadn't known them before coming here, Shingo, Naoki and Akari... there was still hope, still _life_, in their eyes. _Why was Misaki-san affected so deeply?_ He accepted Naoki's reasoning, but at the same time, was it enough to explain... this?

"Then, as usual, we'll follow up with a supply mission. We're going to need more food in the coming weeks, with Aichi staying here. Three people, two carts. Don't get careless just because the enemy isn't in sight." She spoke with the authority of a commander giving orders to her soldiers - and everyone nodded obediently. "Then, Shingo, Naoki, and - "

"Please let me go, too!" Aichi interjected, causing everyone to glance at him in surprise. Only Misaki's eyes remained unchanged.

"No." She said flatly. "You are new to this world. You do not know the procedures, the rules. The danger. A careless move out there could deliver both yourself and your allies straight to Link Joker's hands, and I am not going to allow that. Until you learn this way of life, you are not going anywhere." Aichi wilted back, unable to oppose her, but thankfully, Izaki intervened to support him.

"He's going to have to learn how to handle himself out there sooner or later." He said amicably. "And perhaps now is the best time to practice, with Reverse activity on the low side. And at any rate... he should get to see for himself."

"We can take care of him just fine." Naoki said heartily, pumping his fist.

Misaki considered in silence for a few seconds, then finally nodded.

"Fine. But you will not allow him to endanger the mission. If he proves a hindrance in an emergency, you are to leave him and run." Aichi winced - the words were sharp like whips. "You will obey the orders you are given to the letter." Misaki continued relentlessly. "If they tell you to run, you run. If they tell you to hide, you hide. Is that clear?"

"Y - yes." Aichi muttered. Misaki seemed a tad too harsh... but he could see where she was coming from. They had lost many people already. Izaki was right - he had to see this world for himself.

Twenty minutes later, Aichi could understand why Misaki had been so adamant about him staying in Card Capital. He had thought the silent, deserted streets they had walked with Shingo were bad enough, but as they moved towards the center, it got much worse. The streets were filled with debris that made it hard to navigate through on foot - any kind of vehicle would be unusable here. Most buildings were falling apart. Fires were burning inside some of them, consuming them from the inside with noone to put them out.

And there were corpses. Everywhere Aichi looked, there would be at least one corpse. Some appeared to have died through a car accident - given the state of the city, it seemed that once Reverse had begun spreading amongst the broader community, a mass panic had caused everyone to try and flee at once, with or without a safe place to head towards in mind. Others had been victims of the fires. A few seemed dead without any signs of injury - Aichi guessed that those were the bodies of Reverse fighters who had been recently defeated. And they were _rotting_ - some of them had been dead for _months_, and the stench was unbearable. Naoki and Shingo, walking ahead of him, had brought along oxygen masks and given him a spare, for which he was thankful. His two companions strode forward purposefully, deftly picking their way among the debris while keeping an eye out for any possible threat.

Aichi tried not to look too closely at the faces of the dead - those who still had faces, anyway. His heart was filled with dread that he would find one he recognized - a classmate, a friend... his mother - among them. But he didn't, and after another twenty minutes or so of walking, they arrived at their destination - a rather small supermarket.

"The larger ones had already been looted long before we got set up." Naoki explained. "It's been getting harder and harder to find serviceable food... in another year or so, we might have to look in different cities."

"One person stays outside as lookout." Shingo explained. "The other two get in, load up two carts with as much as they can - stuff that lasts, everything else is already spoiled beyond salvage. We push the carts back to Card Capital."

"Since it's your first time, and there's not much of a threat out here, you should be on lookout." Naoki suggested. "Things could get messy in there - most buildings are falling apart, and there's always a chance there's a fire or..." He didn't say 'corpses', but Aichi got the picture. He nodded.

"If anything at all seems strange, or if you see anything move, even if you think it's your imagination, shout for us. And be ready to run." Shingo said. After Aichi voiced his understanding, the pair disappeared behind the market's shattered glass doors, looking for salvageable supplies.

Ten minutes passed, and Aichi started growing restless. The quiet, the stillness, the oppressive atmosphere, the sky that, though it was only early evening, was black as midnight, and that damned ring pulsing up there, they all dug at his nerves. Every whisper of the wind, every piece of debris shifting was an enemy - one of the dreaded enemies he had not yet met, the Reverse fighters. Just when he heard some motion from inside, though, and thought, relieved, that Shingo and Naoki were ready to go -

"Well, well. Looks like the boss was right. There's some fresh blood out here..."

Too late did Aichi turn around, too late did realize that this was exactly what Shingo had warned him to be ready to run for. A person was standing in front of him, looking by all means like a regular teen he might've encountered at Card Capital or anywhere - and yet he immediately realized the _wrongness_. The way his head tilted slightly to the side, the unnatural gleam in his eyes, all too visible despite the darkness, that malicious, deranged grin, and the way he had appeared so quietly, without Aichi realizing someone was coming until he came within his line of sight, were enough indication. The transparent fight panel that began materializing in front of him was proof enough, but before he could react -

"Watch out!" He felt something heavy ram to his side, knocking him away. He fell on his arm, crying out, and then was further pushed back by an invisible shockwave. Once he managed to regain his bearings, he looked up to see Naoki standing where he had been a few seconds ago, deck already placed on the console.

"Sendou-kun!" Shingo dashed to his side. "Are you alright? Thankfully this guy had a lock-area model rather than a lock-fighter model... otherwise Ishida wouldn't have been able to take your place." He helped him up. Aichi caught a nearby lamppost to steady himself. He glanced at the person standing opposite to Naoki. _This is... a Reverse fighter. Link Joker's servant..._

"Hmpfh. Well, the order doesn't matter to me." The Reverse fighter scoffed. "I'll take you out first!"

"Keep dreaming, moron!" Naoki, who seemed quite eager judging by the confident, almost arrogant smirk on his face, retaliated. They both set down their first Vanguards and drew their opening hands.

"I - I'm sorry." Aichi mumbled. "I didn't even see him coming... will Naoki-kun be alright?"

"Don't worry!" Shingo tried to sound encouraging, but Aichi could sense his agitation. "Even though he looks like a bumbling idiot, Ishida is actually a passable fighter... he shouldn't have trouble with this level of small fry."

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Ishida protested. "Bah, whatever. I'll teach you a lesson after I'm done beating this guy to a pulp!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Plague Spreader Mosquito!"

"Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon!"

"Naoki-kun is using... Narukami?" Aichi recognized the clan he remembered Kai using after Kagero was sealed, as a roughly human-sized, rough-looking dragon, covered in yellow-and-blue scales that shone as if ignited by unseen electric currents and carrying two glaives in its arms, appeared before Naoki. "And his opponent - Megacolony?" He wouldn't have figured it out had it not been for the projected info display. The unit opposing Naoki's dragon was a large mosquito, its skin a sickly green color, with blood-red eyes and razor-sharp pincer-shaped horns.

**First Vanguard (Reverse fighter): Plague Spreader Mosquito (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**First Vanguard (Ishida Naoki): Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"The first turn goes to me, of course." The Reverse fighter took the initiative. "Ride! Toxic Scorpio!" The infected flying insect reformed into a heavily-armored scorpion, equipped with armored claws and carapace. "Plague Spreader Mosquito moves to the back. Turn end."

**Ride: Toxic Scorpio (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Plague Spreader Mosquito (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**Reverse Fighter**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Toxic Scorpio (6000) - Plague Spreader Mosquito (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

"Hah! Get ready, the show's about to start!" Naoki drew his card with a flourish. _Is he... enjoying it? Even in this situation, even if his opponent will die if he loses... could he actually be enjoying the fight?_

"We all find our own ways of coping with it. You have to, after a while." Shingo said, as if reading his thoughts. "For Ishida, he just focuses on the game... nothing more, nothing less."

"Ride! Eradicator, Demolition Dragon! Spark Core moves, and call! Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor! With Castor's skill, since you have no more than two rear guards, I can dump a card in my hand and draw a new one!" Aichi caught the yellow icon on the corner of the card Naoki discarded, just as he ordered the dark pink, spear-wielding fairy that materialized to attack (7000 vs 7000). _He called a second unit to attack in his first turn, and he even discarded a critical trigger... isn't he a bit too reckless, when the stakes are this high?!_

**Ride: Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Damage check." The Reverse fighter's scorpion was struck by the fairie's magic, which bounced off its scales, causing it to grunt and retreat slightly. "No trigger."

**Damage Check: Toxic Scorpio**

"With Spark Core's boost, go! Demolition Dragon!" The quadripedal dragon rammed its three horns against Scorpio's scales as another attack went undefended (7000+5000=12000 vs 6000). "Drive check!" But Naoki's draw did not reveal a trigger card.

**Drive Check: Homing Eradicator, Rochishin**

"Damage check." A critical trigger appeared on the Reverse fighter's Damage Zone, but its activation was meaningless now.

**Damage Check: Toxic Fang Beetle (Critical trigger)**

"Turn end!"

**Reverse Fighter**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Toxic Scorpio (6000) - Plague Spreader Mosquito (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (7000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)<br>(R) Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor (7000) - n/a

"It's too early to get conceited! Draw!" The Reverse fighter snarled. Aichi looked at him carefully, for any signs that he might not be as... _turned_, as he looked. He found none. Shingo caught him staring and shook his head.

"We've tried." He whispered. "It doesn't work. Not any more. There's nothing of _them_ there. Only Link Joker. Only Void."

"Ride! Gigant Ax-Beetle! And call! Mutant Arachne!" A massive armored beetle whose single horn looked like a giant axe, and a pitch-black arachnoid with the upper body of a human female, though with considerably more twisted figures, clawed fingers and spider web for hair, appeared side-by-side.

**Ride: Gigant Ax-Beetle (G2 / 11000 PWR)**

**Call: Mutant Arachne (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"And now I will make you experience it..." The Reversed fighter gloated savagely. "The power of my 'Venom Deck', that is! Mutant Arachne's skill! When she appears on the field, I can target one of your units and poison it!" He pointed at Castor, and the ugly spider-woman unleashed a sting-like projectile from her nails, which struck the hapless fairy. With a scream, the creature clutched its chest, trying to maintain its balance. Where it had been struck, sickly green fluid was oozing from the wound.

"Wh – what happened?!" Aichi, who had not seen this kind of skill before, exclaimed. Shingo was looking on grimly.

"Castor gained the Poison skill." He explained. "It is a recent variant of Megacolony's strategy... units can be infected, and when they are, they lose 2000 Power permanently." He indicated Castor's score, which fell to 5000. "Clans had to adapt when Link Joker invaded Cray. Some... were _forced_ to change." Aichi suddenly realized what Shingo was talking about. Reverse did not only affect humans.

"E – even so..." He tried to sound optimistic. "A 2000 Power loss, that isn't so serious..."

"No." Shingo said grimly. "That deck's true strategy... is only just about to unfold."

"Now, I activate the effect of Plague Spreader Mosquito." The Megacolony user continued. "By moving this Unit to the Soul... one of the opponent's Rear Guards is poisoned. I target Castor again!" The mosquito stabbed the fairy-like creature, disappearing in the process – however, Castor's condition visibly worsened.

"These effects stack?" Aichi asked.

"Worse." Shingo gritted his teeth. "The first time a Unit is poisoned, it loses 2000 Power. The second time, it loses 5000." Castor's Power was only 2000 now. "And the third time..."

"Counter Blast!" One of the two cards in the Reverse fighter's damage zone was flipped face-down. "When Mosquito uses its skill, I can Counter Blast a card, to activate its poison again!" Castor screamed as its infected body started melting, collapsing into a pool of black liquid. Naoki grimly placed it on his Drop Zone.

"At stage 3 of the poison, the infected unit perishes... Retires." Shingo explained to Aichi, who was visibly shaken by the gruesome effect. "And that's not all, if he's going for what I think he is... Ishida is in trouble."

"I activate the skill of this Unit in my hand!" Indeed, the Reverse fighter looked absolutely gleeful as he held out a card, which shone with an emerald light. "When a Unit succumbs to the plague... this one can be called from its remains! _Superior Ride!_" From the pool of acid that used to be Castor, a new beast arose. It was a very bulky four-legged creature reminiscent of a dinosaur, with green acidic scales and big, but narrow diaphanous wings, almost like those of an insect. It had three monstrous heads, each with giant jaws dripping venom. It exhaled, and toxic fumes suddenly filled the air in front of it. "Plague Moth Hydra!"

**Superior Ride: Plague Moth Hydra (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Wh - he Rode to Grade 3 already?!" Aichi stepped back. Naoki's Vanguard was still only a Grade 1 unit!

"Yes, it's as I feared." Shingo adjusted his glasses. "The Poison strategy of the Megacolony clan might seem slow at first, being only able to weaken units rather than outright destroy them, like Kagero or Narukami can, but when it comes to combination plays, it can be extremely dangerous! Furthermore... the scary part begins now. That unit he rode over..."

"At this moment, Ax-Beetle's skill activates!" The Reverse fighter declared. "Since I rode a Megacolony over it, Power plus 5000! And critical plus 1!" The three-headed creature howled as the beetle's armor was removed, attaching itself to the Vanguard that replaced it. "Moth Hydra's own skill cuts down its Power by 2000 for the turn, but it's not going to make a difference! Battle! Plague Moth Hydra, attack Demolition Dragon!" The toxic creature growled, flapping its wings - a storm of toxic fumes enveloped the thunder dragon (11000-2000+5000=14000 vs 7000). "Drive trigger, check!" He held up a card and grinned as it shone a bright gold. "Get! Critical trigger! Power to Arachne, and critical to my Vanguard!"

**Drive Check: Toxic Fang Beetle (Critical trigger)**

"This is bad, if he draws another one now - !" Shingo bit his lip. However, thankfully, the second drive was only a dull card.

**Drive Check: Plague Moth Hydra**

"Damage trigger, check." Naoki was very calm as he placed three cards in a row on his formerly empty Damage Zone. Aichi admired his composure. _How many of these life-or-death fights have they been through already, over the past three years?_

**Damage Check: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon**

**Damage Check: Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki**

**Damage Check: Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld**

"Next, Arachne attacks!" The spider creature snarled, darting forward on her six legs (9000+5000=14000 vs 7000).

"Hmpfh. Pollux guards!" Naoki slammed a card on the guardian circle, and a red-armored fighter, wielding a weapon shaped like a bolt of lightning, appeared, cutting off Mutant Arachne's path.

"Turn end." The Reverse fighter was satisfied. He had dealt three damaged this turn, drawn out a guard, and even gotten rid of one of Naoki's units. "It's only a matter of time now... before you, too, fall under Link Joker's dominion!"

**Reverse Fighter**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 2(FU)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Plague Moth Hydra (11000) - na  
>(R) Mutant Arachne (9000) - na

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 3(UU/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (7000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

"Hmpfh. Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Ishida shouted. "Ride! Eradicator, Thunder Siege Golem! And then, call! Homing Eradicator, Rochishin! Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki! And Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin!" A towering silver golem, arcs of lightning flowing through its body, replaced Naoki's Vanguard, dwarfing even the poisonous behemoth opposing it, while on the side, a bulky, fierce red dragon backed by a human soldier in ornate black robes took form. On the back row of the left side, a fox-like creature seemingly made out of pure lightning manifested, hissing angrily.

**Ride: Eradicator, Thunder Siege Golem (G2 / 11000 PWR)**

**Call: Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

**Call: Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"Wh - that crazy idiot is too reckless!" Shingo exclaimed. Indeed, Naoki only held one card in his hand now - presumably, the Grade 3 unit he was going to ride next turn. But... the confidence Aichi felt from him had not wavered in the slightest.

"Let's rock! First, Thunder Siege Golem attacks!" The monstrous creature began lumbering forward. "And, skill activates! I Counter Blast one, and Retire one of my Eradicator Rear Guards!" Naoki slid Kirin from his rear guard circle to the Drop Zone, and the mechanical construct picked up the unfortunate creature in its fist, which began cackling with energy. "One of your front row rear guards is Retired!" Thunder Siege Golem threw Kirin, which had transformed into a sphere of pure lightning, at its target - Mutant Arachne shrieked and tried to skirt away, but she was too slow, and the destructive ball struck her straight through the chest, causing her to disintegrate.

"Hit!" Naoki exclaimed enthusiastically. "The effect of Kirin, which was sent to the Drop Zone, activates! When my opponent's front row Rear Guard falls, I can then Counter Blast one card to add Kirin back to my hand! And also, Rochishin gains plus 5000 Power, and Shuki plus 3000! And that still leaves Golem's attack!" (11000+5000 vs 11000)

"Grr, you..." The Reverse fighter growled. "No guard!"

"Drive check!" Naoki lifted his card, which glowed a bright crimson. "Get! Draw trigger! Power to Rochishin, and I draw!"

**Drive Check: Voltage Bolt Dracokid (Draw trigger)**

"Damage check." His opponent muttered. "Che. Heal trigger..." Because this third card had only just brought him to par with Naoki in terms of damage count, he could not activate the heal trigger's effect. "Power to Vanguard!"

**Damage Check: Plague Eater Centipede (Heal trigger)**

"I'm pushing on, then! Boosted by Shuki, Rochishin!" (8000+5000+7000+3000+5000=28000 vs 16000)

"No guard." Thanks to the multiple power-ups, this attack couldn't be guarded by a single card either, so the Reverse fighter opted to let it through. The tables had been turned, now, in terms of damage at least. But Aichi was worried - the next turn, would almost certainly bring about a Limit Break.

**Damage Check: Sulfur Butterfly**

"I've got you on the ropes now! Turn end!" From one card in his hand, Naoki had managed to get back to four.

**Reverse Fighter**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 4(FU/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Plague Moth Dragon (11000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 3(FF/U)  
>(R) Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (8000) - Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (7000)<br>(VG) Eradicator, Thunder Siege Golem (11000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)  
>(R) na - n/a

"Hah! Do you really think you can beat me, a champion of Link Joker?!" His opponent shouted, holding a card up. "It's time I showed you the _true_ terror of this deck!"

"Wh - what is this ominous feeling...?" Aichi shivered. He felt... _evil_ emanating from that card. Suddenly the world seemed a lot more sinister, reflected in red and black hues, as if the ring overhead was a massive beacon...

"Sendou-kun." Shingo's voice was a hoarse whisper now. "We have to go, now."

"What?! We can't just leave Naoki-kun behind!" Aichi protested.

"Listen to me!" Shingo snapped. "If... if Ishida loses, we can't be here. We can't fight two enemies at once, and even if we do beat them, more will gather."

"And what if Naoki-kun wins, and then more Reverse fighters appear?!" Aichi demanded. "How can we leave like this?!"

"Look, I don't like this either!" Shingo snapped. "But we can't all fall like this! Misaki-san... she's counting on us! And if you get Reversed, Sendou-kun... I know she would never forgive us! So please, just - "

"_Ride!_"

Aichi stepped back in shock. A black ring spread from underneath the Reverse fighter's Plague Moth Hydra, enveloping the entire battlefield between him and Naoki. His Vanguard groaned and collapsed, and razor-sharp lashes of black-and-red energy sprang from its body, surrounding it in a deadly embrace as they dug into its flesh, twisting it, morphing it... at the same time, scarlet markings appeared underneath its wielder's eyes, forming sharp, tear-shaped stripes that run down his cheeks. _Th - this is..._

"_Pandemic Dragon, Dragonic Plaguebringer REVERSE!_"

The mutation of a dragon that rose to the sky was covered in thick black-and-green carapace. Its entire body seemed to be _vibrating_ though, as if there was something - or _things_ - moving underneath its skin. Its head was completely obscured by its helmet-shaped exoskeleton, but six sinister red eyes, three on each side, glowed from beneath. Its horns were curved like those of a goat, and four bat-like wings spread out from its back. A black-and-red ring, a miniature version of the one hovering over their heads, surrounded its lower torso.

**Ride: Pandemic Dragon, Dragonic Plaguebringer 'Я' (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"E - even units... get Reversed..." Aichi choked. It was just as bad as he had imagined...

"Watch carefully, Sendou-kun." Shingo breathed. "This... this is the true terror of Reverse."

_And yet..._ Faced with that silent, overwhelming flying horror, Naoki did not waver even slightly. If anything, his eyes were shining brighter than ever, responding to the challenge. Even Shingo seemed to temporarily forget any thoughts of fleeing.

"Plaguebringer's effect will wipe that confident expression off your face!" The Reverse fighter barked. "Call... Plague Moth Hydra!" On the back row of the left column, a copy of the Grade 3 the Reverse fighter had previously used to Superior Ride materialized. _Strange... what use does that unit have in that location?_

**Call: Plague Moth Hydra (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"And now... _Limit Break!_" A huge Break circle appeared over Plaguebringer, although it was tainted black and red. "Counter Blast one, and... _LOCK__!_" He pointed at Plague Moth Hydra, and suddenly, the creature was surrounded by two concentric black rings, which closed in on themselves, trapping it between them and constricting it. Plague Moth's body disappeared in a pulse of black light, replaced by its card.

"Wh - what happened?!" Aichi exclaimed. He looked at the fighter's console - the card had been turned face-down!

"Lock." Shingo explained grimly. "It is... the curse of nothingness. A prison which exists outside the boundaries of time and space. Once Locked, you cannot see, hear, feel, or interact in any way with the rest of existence... a solitary space that can break even the strongest of wills."

"A prison - don't tell me - " Was _this_ what had happened to Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark?

"The overlords do not share their full power with their underlings, of course. This Lock is an imperfect form, used only as a cost to fuel the Vanguard with more power. Link Joker... they can use it to its full extent. But even this... is plenty. Locked units will remain face-down on the field, unable to attack, boost, be retired, activate their effects, or even be affected by other skills - they do not even count as Rear Guards. However, Lock is released at the End Phase..." _So that's why he called that Grade 3!_

"The cost has been paid... Dragonic Plaguebringer's skill activates!" Naoki's opponent raised his hand, making a broad motion that swept across the field of thunder dragons. "Your Rear Guards are poisoned... _all_ of them!" Naoki gasped. Shuki and Rochishin, as well as Spark Core Dragon, suffered under the effects of the toxic cloud released by the abyssal dragon, and their power fell. "And, if three or more Rear Guards are affected by this, Plaguebringer gains 10000 Power for the turn!" The metallic behemoth's own power skyrocketed.

"Call..." The Reverse fighter breathed. "Mutant Arachne, Sulfur Butterfly, Death Virus Cricket!" On his right rear guard column, a second arachnid appeared, along with a large butterfly with sickly yellow wings, whose body was similarly eerily human, supporting it. In front of the Locked card, a massive cricket with scythe-like front legs entered the fray.

**Call: Mutant Arachne (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Call: Sulfur Butterfly (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Death Virus Cricket (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

"Arachne's skill activates! Rochishin is poisoned again!" The frontline fighter writhed under the increasing toll the venom had on its body. "And Butterfly has the same skill! This time, Shuki is targeted!" The Steel-blooded unit collapsed, too, as their Power fell to 3000 and 2000 respectively.

"Damnit..." Naoki seemed frustrated, but Aichi saw he was still smirking slightly.

"Now all your units are weakened... even if you survive this turn, you won't be able to do much!" The Reverse fighter bragged. "But let's see if you even have what it takes to get that far! This is probably the right time to mention that units affected by the second stage of the plague cannot Intercept!" _So Naoki-kun can't use Rochishin for its shield value either!_ "Battle! Death Virus Cricket, attack! And this Unit can gain power from the opponent's suffering!" Its power rising sharply, the cricket charged with incredible speed, cracking its pincers (7000+2x6000+1x3000=22000 vs 11000). Naoki considered briefly, glancing at his cards. Finally, he raised his head.

"No guard!" He declared.

"Heh." The Reverse fighter grinned darkly, as the savage scythes struck the golem's chest. A card fell on Naoki's Damage Zone, but it did not flash.

**Damage Check: Eradicator, Ignition Dragon**

"Next! Plaguebringer attacks!" The behemoth dove downwards, positioning itself in front of the towering golem which almost matched it in side (11000+10000=21000 vs 11000). Naoki didn't hesitate this time.

"No guard!"

"Wh - this idiot!" Shingo complained. "Does he realize that a critical trigger now is enough to finish him off?!" _No... it's not that._ Aichi realized. _Thinking about the cards in his hand, Naoki-kun has only two 5000 Shields, one Grade 3 unit which cannot be used to guard, and a single unknown card. Even if that last card is a 10000 Shield, there was no way to guard against a Critical trigger from the beginning. So... Naoki is following the guard pattern that will save the most cards in his hand._

"Drive trigger, check." His opponent didn't seem to appreciate it that much, though. The first card he revealed was not a trigger. But...

**Drive Check: Gigant Ax-Beetle**

"Second check."

Aichi and Shingo held their breaths. This... whichever card was pulled out of the deck now, would determine Naoki's fate, and likely their fate as well. _Please..._ Aichi saw Shingo put his hands in a praying stance. Naoki merely looked on calmly. The Reverse fighter grinned, slowly dragging the card out of his deck, and -

"...che."

The revealed card glowed, but it was a red spark, not a golden one. "Draw trigger. Power to Arachne... and I draw." The golem staggered backwards as a cloud of death enveloped it - even though it didn't have a biological body, the acid solutions forming in that venomous fog were enough to corrode and damage its structure.

**Drive Check: Red Tarantula (Draw trigger)**

Quietly, Naoki pulled a card out of his deck and placed it on the Damage Zone. Aichi breathed a little easier as the card glowed gold, and Thunder Siege Golem resumed its stance, powered up by a new surge of electricity.

**Damage check: Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical trigger)**

"Bah! Arachne attacks! Butterfly boosts her!" The Reverse fighter snapped (9000+7000+5000=21000 vs 16000).

"Guard!" Naoki declared. He held out Kirin and Voltage Bolt Dracokid, which provided enough Shield to ward off the spider's assault.

"So you survived by a hair's width this turn... but you won't be so lucky in the next." He growled. "Your units are all but powerless, and you haven't even gotten to Grade 3 yet. Take your last turn, so I can finish you off!" As he spoke, the Plague Moth Hydra that had been imprisoned was released from its chains, and reclaimed its position on the field.

**Reverse Fighter**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 4 | Dmg: 4(FF/U/U)  
>(R) Death Virus Cricket (7000) - Plague Moth Hydra (11000)<br>(VG) Pandemic Dragon, Dragonic Plaguebringer 'Я' (11000) - n/a  
>(R) Mutant Arachne (9000) - Sulfur Butterfly (7000)<p>

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 5(FF/U/U/U)  
>(R) Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (3000) - Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (2000)<br>(VG) Eradicator, Thunder Siege Golem (11000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (3000)  
>(R) na - n/a

"...you sure have a big mouth, for someone who's supposed to be brainwashed." Naoki said, voice and hand steady as he drew his next turn. However, despite his light-hearted words, his expression was grim. "Che... it's been a while since I last did this, I almost forgot how awful it feels..." He held up a card. "I hate to break it to you, but... you won't have another turn. _Ride!_" He slammed a card onto the field. "Eradicator, Ignition Dragon!" To replace the massive golem, a dragon appeared, heavily covered in futuristic black-and-gold armor and surrounded by black chains. On its arm, a chainsaw was grafted, whirling menacingly.

**Ride: Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"That's a Break Ride unit!" Shingo exclaimed. "But... what does he intend to do with that now?!" Indeed, Naoki's Ride Phase had passed now. Ignition Dragon's power could not be unleashed until Naoki's next turn, and with the state of the field, surviving that long did not seem likely.

"Call... Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou." A humanoid, dark-skinned figure, covered fully in black armor whose only color variance were the gold ornaments on the wristbands and leggings, and sporting bat-like wings, materialized next to the larger dragon, brandishing its black sword which was pulsing with scarlet energy.

**Call: Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Cho-Ou's skill. I move Shuki to the Soul, in order to get rid of one of your front-line Rear Guards. Death Cricket!" Shuki became a sphere of black lightning that was absorbed in Cho-Ou's sword. The devil sword user unleashed a vertical wave of thunder that cut straight through the horrific insect, which screeched as it was vanquished. "And now, Rochishin's skill activates!" The red-scaled dragon, though badly poisoned, roared in defiance as it recovered some of its strength. "Furthermore, I activate the effect of Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin in my Drop Zone! At a cost of a Counter Blast, it is revived!"

"I have one more card in my hand." Naoki slowly placed his last card on the field. "Another Cho-Ou!" Once more, the black-clad Eradicator appeared on his field, and transformed its clone into a power wave that slammed into Arachne, causing her to be destroyed instantly. Rochishin received even more power. "And call! Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin!" Kirin reappeared behind Cho-Ou.

**Call: Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Call: Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"So you've managed to retire my front Intercepts..." The Reverse fighter grunted. "Still, the amount of power on your field is too little! You can't break through!"

"No? I activate the effect of Spark Core Dragon!" Naoki declared. "When my opponent's front row is empty, if I have a Grade 3 or higher Eradicator Vanguard, this Unit moves to the Soul, along with another Eradicator Unit..." He slid both Spark Core and Kirin underneath his Vanguard. "Then, I can look at my deck, and choose a certain card..." He held out a specific card, which glowed with a brilliant golden luster.

"...and Ride it!"

"Wh - what?!" His opponent exclaimed. Aichi and Shingo were equally amazed. _So he was planning for something like this - !_

"_Superior Break Ride!_" Naoki slammed the card on the center of his field, and Ignition Dragon shattered into a million bolts of lightning that flew to the sky, reforming into the shape of a new monster. A heavenly dragon descended on the field, armed in crystal yellow armor, wielding a massive cannon in each arm. It roared, and the entire field shook with its earth-shattering power.

"_Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon!_"

**Superior Ride: Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Wh - that Unit - !" The Reverse fighter stepped back, fear appearing in those lifeless eyes.

"Ignition Dragon's effect!" Naoki turned over his fourth damage. "Normally you get to choose which two rear guards to retire, but since you only have two..." Twin spheres of lightning arced across the field, turning Plague Moth Dragon and Sulfur Butterfly to ashes. "Furthermore, Spark Divide Dragon gains plus 10000 Power!"

"This formation..." Aichi looked at the field. With four cards retired, Rochishin now had 23000 Power, while Spark Divide's stood at 21000. Together, they could normally break through any three cards, so a Critical trigger should be enough to ensure Naoki's victory. However, Aichi did not miss the smirk that appeared on the Reverse fighter's face. _Those two unknown cards in his hand... what are they?_

"Your victory is not assured!" Naoki's opponent apparently shared Aichi's doubts. "I can still survive! You'll be left with nothing after this turn!"

"No... you don't get it." Naoki sighed. "It's over. Spark Divide's skill activates. I Soul Blast three Eradicators, and unflip two cards in my Damage Zone. Spark Divide also gets plus 3000 Power." He moved Cho-Ou, Spark Core and Kirin, from his Soul to the Drop Zone, and turned two of his damage cards face-up. "Then... _Limit Break!_" A golden break ring burst over the dragon's head. "I Counter Blast three!" He paid the cost from his recovered damage. "Then, your Vanguard loses Power... equal to the number of empty Rear Guard circles you have, times 2000!"

"My empty Rear Guard - " The Reverse fighter glanced at his field. "Five - !"

"_Volt Cage!_" Naoki shouted. Lances of lightning aligned themselves vertically and horizontally, forming a cube that closed in around Plaguebringer. "But this effect... it does not stop here. For every 3000 Power your Vanguard lost as a result of this skill... its Grade falls by one!"

"What?!" But the explanation was made clear by the display, which showed Dragonic Plaguebringer's Power fall to a meager 1000, and its Grade collapse from 3 to 0 instantly. "Im - impossible!" He looked at his cards, which likely contained some form of Sentinel card, ready to nullify Naoki's superior attack power... but that was meaningless now, as only Grade 0 units could be used for defense, and he wasn't likely to hold enough of those. From his opponent's enraged expression, Naoki already knew that both columns could go through. The only thing that would still salvage the match for him, was the appearance of a Heal trigger.

"Spark Divide Dragon! Attack!" He commanded, raising his hand. Wrapped in bolts of lightning, the gunslinger dragon took aim - and shot. A barrage of lightning bolts showered on top of the imprisoned enemy, who was powerless to avoid or defend against them (11000+10000+3000=24000 vs 11000) "Drive trigger, check." He verified the top card of his deck. "No trigger. Second - " The card flashed with a topaz light.

"...get. Critical trigger."

**Drive Check: Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki**

**Drive Check: Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical trigger)**

"No!" The Reverse fighter shouted desperately. "No! Please, I..." But his words trailed off, as one by one, two cards fell on his Damage Zone, failing to provide the emerald blessing needed to recover.

**Damage check: Hazmat Beetle**

**Damage check: Contagion Dragon, Dragonic Plaguebringer**

**Reverse Fighter**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 4 | Dmg: 6(FF/U/U/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Pandemic Dragon, Dragonic Plaguebringer 'Я' (11000-5x2000=1000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 5(FF/F/F/F)  
>(R) Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (3000+4x5000=23000) - na  
>(VG) Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon (11000+10000+3000=24000) - na  
>(R) Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou (9000) - na

"Aaargh!" As holograms and consoles disappeared, the defeated fighter fell on his knees, clutching his head. His eyes spun around wildly, and a black-and-red aura, like a ghostly form, began emerging from his body, stripped away. He screamed and begged, and Aichi instinctively made to dash towards him, but Shingo and Naoki held him back.

"It's done." Shingo whispered to him. "There's nothing you can do for him."

It seemed to last an eternity. The screams, the writhing, and that horrible feeling of _evil_ seeping away, draining all that kept its host alive. Aichi and his companions watched in agonized silence, until finally, he fell silent. His breaths grew shorter and more irregular, until they finally gave in. One last desperate, choked breath, a hand reaching out one final time, for help that wouldn't come.

And then it was over.

VGLDW03  
>FIN<p>

**CARD OF THE DAY:**

**Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Thunder Dragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [ACT] [V]:[CB3 cards with "Eradicator" in their card name] Your opponent chooses 1 of their Units on (RC) and Retires it, then, choose up to 1 of your opponent's Vanguards, that Unit loses [Power]-2000 for each of your opponent's empty Rear Guard circles, and for every 3000 [Power] lost this way, that Unit's Grade is reduced by 1. This effect lasts until the End Phase. This skill can only be activated once per turn.<br>• [ACT] [V]:[SB3 cards with "Eradicator" in their card name] Unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone, and this Unit gets [Power]+3000, until the End Phase. This skill can only be activated once per turn.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)  
><em>'Your weakness is your prison! Ultima Volt Lance!'<em>

_A well-known general in the Eradicator special corps, famous for his ability to mold and manipulate lightning almost as if it were a physical substance. His fascination with finding new ways to utilize the element of thunder led to him discovering a technique that works in a fashion similar to Link Joker's Lock, which he named Volt Cage. The great dragon brought victory in many battles against the invaders, but there seemed to be no end to them. Eventually, he was recalled to the capital of the Empire, where he marshalled the last defense against the attacking forces of Link Joker. He appears to have perished in a gigantic explosion that shook the whole citadel to its foundations and decimated the invading army, forcing it to retreat, but contradictory reports state he occasionally appears in the front line of battle, surging in like a bolt of lightning and plowing through the emissaries of the Void, before disappearing just as fast. It is unknown if these reports are truthful, or merely rumors used to spread hope among the defenders._

VGLDW03

**ISHIDA NAOKI:**

**Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Thunder Dragon  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [AUTO]: 'Forerunner' (When you Ride a Unit that shares a clan with this Unit on this Unit, you may call this Unit to (RC))  
>• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit and 1 Unit with "Eradicator" in its card name from your RC to the Soul] If your opponent has no front row Rear Guards, and you have a Grade 3 or higher Vanguard with "Eradicator" in its card name, search your deck for up to 1 card named "Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon" and Ride it, then shuffle your deck.<p>

**Voltage Bolt Dracokid**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Thunder Dragon  
>4000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [ACT] [R]:[CB1, Move this Unit to the Soul] If you have a Narukami Vanguard, choose 1 of your opponent's Grade 0 or lower Rear Guards and Retire it.

**Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Narukami | War Beast  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [Drop Zone]:[CB1] When your opponent's front row Rear Guard is Retired by the skill of your Unit, you may pay the cost. If so, return this Unit to your hand. This skill of a card named "Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin" can only be activated once per turn.

**Eradicator, Thunder Siege Golem**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Golem  
>11000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [V/R]: When this Unit attacks, this Unit loses [Power]-5000 for each of your opponent's front row Rear Guards.  
>• [AUTO] [V]:[CB1, Retire 1 of your Rear Guards with "Eradicator" in their card name] When this Unit attacks a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, choose up to 1 of your opponent's front row Rear Guards and Retire it.<p>

**Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Thunder Dragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [ACT] [V]:[CB3 cards with "Eradicator" in their card name] Your opponent chooses 1 of their Units on (RC) and Retires it, then, choose up to 1 of your opponent's Vanguards, that Unit loses [Power]-2000 for each of your opponent's empty Rear Guard circles, and for every 3000 [Power] lost this way, that Unit's Grade is reduced by 1. This effect lasts until the End Phase. This skill can only be activated once per turn.<br>• [ACT] [V]:[SB3 cards with "Eradicator" in their card name] Unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone, and this Unit gets [Power]+3000, until the End Phase. This skill can only be activated once per turn.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)

VGLDW03

**UNNAMED REVERSE FIGHTER****:**

**Plague Spreader Mosquito  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>5000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [AUTO]: 'Forerunner' (When you Ride a Unit that shares a clan with this Unit on this Unit, you may call this Unit to (RC))<br>• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] Target 1 of your opponent's Units on (RC). That Unit gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-2000 }} If the target has 'Poison', instead, it loses 'Poison' and gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Deadly Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-5000 and loses 'Intercept' }} If the target has 'Deadly Poison', Retire it. Then, you can CB1, and if you do, activate the above skill once again.

**Toxic Fang Beetle  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>4000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] Target 1 of your opponent's Units on (RC). That Unit gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-2000 }} If the target has 'Poison', instead, it loses 'Poison' and gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Deadly Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-5000 and loses 'Intercept' }} If the target has 'Deadly Poison', Retire it.<p>

**Red Tarantula  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Draw trigger  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>5000 | 5000 | 1

**Plague Eater Centipede  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Heal trigger  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>5000 | 10000 | 1

**Toxic Scorpio  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [Drop Zone]:[CB1] When your opponent's Rear Guard is Retired by its 'Poison' skill, you may pay the cost. If so, call this Unit to (RC).<p>

**Sulfur Butterfly  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [VR]: When this Unit appears on (VC) or (RC), if you have a Megacolony Vanguard, target 1 of your opponent's Units on (RC). That Unit gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-2000 }} If the target has 'Poison', instead, it loses 'Poison' and gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Deadly Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-5000 and loses 'Intercept' }} If the target has 'Deadly Poison', Retire it.

**Hazmat Beetle  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>6000 | 0 | 1  
>• [CONT]: 'Sentinel' (you can only have up to 4 cards with 'Sentinel' in your deck)<br>• [AUTO]:[Discard 1 Megacolony from your hand] When this Unit appears on (GC), you may pay the cost. If so, your Megacolony won't be hit for that battle.

**Gigant Ax-Beetle  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>11000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO]: When you Ride a Megacolony on this Unit, choose up to 1 of your Vanguards, that Unit gets [Power]+5000 and [Critical]+1 until the End Phase.<br>• [CONT] [V/R]: 'Restraint' (this Unit cannot attack)  
>• [ACT] [VR]:[CB1, Retire 1 of your Megacolony Rear Guards] For this turn, this Unit loses Restraint

**Mutant Arachne  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [VR]: When this Unit appears on (VC) or (RC), if you have a Megacolony Vanguard, target 1 of your opponent's Units on (RC). That Unit gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-2000 }} If the target has 'Poison', instead, it loses 'Poison' and gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Deadly Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-5000 and loses 'Intercept' }} If the target has 'Deadly Poison', Retire it.

**Death Virus Cricket  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercepts  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Insect<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [VR]: When this Unit attacks, it gains [Power]+3000 for each Unit your opponent has with 'Poison', and [Power]+6000 for each Unit your opponent has with 'Deadly Poison', until the end of that battle.

**Plague Moth Hydra  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Venom Dragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [ACT] [V] [LB4]:[CB1, SB1] Retire 1 of your opponent's Rear Guards with 'Poison' or 'Deadly Poison', then draw 1 card.<br>• [AUTO] [Hand]: If you have a Grade 2 or higher Megacolony Vanguard, when your opponent's Rear Guard is Retired by its 'Poison' skill, you may Ride this Unit, and if you do, this Unit gets [Power]-2000 until the End Phase.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)

**Contagion Dragon, Dragonic Plaguebringer  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Venom Dragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [AUTO] [LB4]: When you Ride a Megacolony on this Unit, choose up to 1 of your Vanguards, that Unit gets [Power]+10000 until the End Phase, then target each of your opponent's Rear Guards. Those Units gain {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-2000 }} If a target has 'Poison', instead, it loses 'Poison' and gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Deadly Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-5000 and loses 'Intercept' }} If a target has 'Deadly Poison', Retire it.<br>• [AUTO] [V]: When this Unit attacks a Vanguard, it gains [Power]+1000 for each Unit your opponent has with 'Poison', and [Power]+2000 for each Unit your opponent has with 'Deadly Poison', until the end of that battle.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)

**Pandemic Dragon, Dragonic Plaguebringer 'Я'  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Zoo | Megacolony | Venom Dragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [ACT] [V] [LB4]:[CB1, Lock 1 of your Megacolony Rear Guards]: Target each of your opponent's Rear Guards. Those Units gain {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-2000 }} If a target has 'Poison', instead, it loses 'Poison' and gains {{ [CONT] [R]: 'Deadly Poison' (this Unit loses [Power]-5000 and loses 'Intercept' }} If a target has 'Deadly Poison', Retire it. If 3 or more Units were affected by this skill, this Unit gets [Power]+10000 until the End Phase. This skill can only be used once per turn.<br>• [CONT] [V]: If you have a Unit named "Contagion Dragon, Dragonic Plaguebringer" in your Soul, this Unit gets [Power]+2000.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)


	4. Turn 4: Searching for Answers

Alright, fast update this time. A relatively quiet build-up chapter.

I realized I neglected something in the Equip units' effect text. With the text the way it was worded in chapter 2, those units would remain equipped even if the Vanguard changes, which was not my intention - like the Equip cards in YGO, when the Vanguard they are equipped to changes for whatever reason (usually riding over it), those Equips are lost. The effect text of Equip units from here on will reflect that, and some time I will go back and fix the chapter 2 ones.

For now, enjoy the fourth chapter.

VGLDW04

**TURN 4: Searching for Answers**

"..." Misaki glared at them as they entered through the door, battered and spooked. She immediately knew something had gone wrong. Before they could open their mouths, she spoke.

"You met the enemy." She said flatly. "And because of Aichi, you were forced to battle. Instead of following the security procedure and splitting up in order to notify the rest and form a new plan, you remained in place, like sitting ducks in case more Reverse fighters appeared. That about sums it up, right?"

"I - it wasn't like that!" Shingo protested. "We hadn't seen any enemies in the city lately, so we were caught off-guard! In the end, we won, so - "

"You let your guard down." Misaki interjected, her eyes smoldering. Even Izaki and Akari, who were also present - Ninja Master Neo had gone off somewhere - wilted before her anger. "And you jeopardized not only yourselves, but everyone here, with your foolishness."

"We couldn't abandon Naoki-kun and run - !" Aichi tried to get a word in, but Misaki rounded on him immediately.

"Do you think we survived this long on some pointless code of honor or duty?" She asked, her voice icy cold now. "Do you think the old ideals apply in this hell? No. We survive by doing what we must, and by putting everyone's safety above our own choices, above any single one of us. You do not understand anything, Aichi. All of us have watched people we cared about fall in front of our eyes, sometimes to save us. All of us had to abandon our comrades, our friends to their fates. If we hadn't, then this world would already be a realm of nothingness. The enemy catching you off-guard is not something I can't forgive - it is something that happens, and the less experienced you are, the more likely it is to occur. Of course, those two are still to blame for relaxing because of the apparent lack of enemies, and assigning you any crucial role in this, but that's beside the point. What you did wrong was _stay_. The moment a fight began, it could only end in two ways - if Naoki lost, then he would have become your enemy, and then you would have _all_ been lost. If he won, but a larger Reverse group was marching toward you, then the eventual outcome would have been the same - your doom, and if he won and no other interference appeared, he could make his way back alone. What was important was that we were alerted to it - if we knew the facts, we could even send out a larger force in time to prevent the second scenario. Do you understand? If you are careless, you can get Reversed, or worse, and we wouldn't even find out until it is too late."

Aichi gritted his teeth. He understood the logic, the reasoning, but... abandoning a friend while he was in danger, that just seemed to cruel, even if there was nothing he could do to help. Misaki sighed.

"Did you at least find out anything important?" She asked.

"That guy seemed to know about Aichi." Naoki stated. "At least, he knew someone else had appeared besides the six of us, who are already known to them. Even then, we think he was only sent as a test, a scout - otherwise more would have definitely appeared afterwards. This pattern is too incompatible with their usual way of doing things. "It's... almost certain they're planning something, but we have no idea what." He slammed his right fist in his open palm, frustrated.

"...for now, store those properly." Misaki motioned towards the two carts they had managed to carry back to Card Capital. At least they had made the most out of the unexpected turn of events, fulfilling their original mission of bringing back supplies. "We'll discuss our course of action later."

VGLDW04

With a deep sigh, Aichi leaned back on one of the few chairs left in the front area of Card Capital, trying to put his scrambled, dark thoughts in order. He looked at the bleak, quiet shadows outside the window, only slightly more gray than the pitch-black of night. He didn't know why Void's invasion had caused the sun to disappear behind that sea of darkness, but that was the least of the things he didn't know, and the things that he should concern himself with. Like that fight... he closed his eyes, and the scene unfolded before him again, unwanted. The defeated cardfighter, collapsed, the power of Void seeping from him, taking his own life in the process. Naoki's hardened face as he watched the person he had just beaten, the grim, steely determination of someone with full knowledge of the consequences of their actions...

"It ain't the most pleasant thing to watch, is it?" Aichi nearly jumped as the person he was thinking about, the red-haired Ishida Naoki, suddenly slumped on a chair beside him. His expression looked indifferent, almost bored, but Aichi sensed the tension in his words.

"N – no, I was just wondering..." Aichi found it difficult to express what he wanted to say, without potentially insulting Naoki – the person who, after all, had at best-case-scenario prevented him from having to make the same decision as he had, and at worst-case-scenario, saved him from the other, even bleaker alternative. "Naoki-kun, you are really strong, aren't you? To be able to fight so well, under such pressure..." He decided to take the conversation to a safe direction.

"Heh, that's nothing." Naoki bragged, with no small amount of confidence. "I've been through a lot worse in the last three years... all of us have." His voice became a little distant. "Funny thing is, I'd barely ever heard of Vanguard before all that mess started... I had just finished school, having sat through another hour of some nonsense class or other... but even without paying attention, I had noticed that five or six people were missing, which was unusual... it was the time that things had begun getting pretty suspicious, overall. On my way home, I hear a strange noise from some back street, head to investigate... and come across a Reverse fighter, having just trounced some unfortunate soul." He shivered at the memory.

"The poor bastard took a while to get Reversed... I remember staring, unable to move... then he rose with an identical, savage expression as the one who beat him... it was the same, lifeless eyes as the guy I beat today. They both turned to me and I was scared witless – since that was before the black rings appeared in the sky, I don't think they could have actually done anything to me, they were only after cardfighters, but of course I didn't know that back then. Then outta nowhere pops this kid from my school – Shingo – and takes them on. He defeated both of them, and they lost consciousness for a while – when they came to, they were acting pretty normally. That was when Shingo explained everything there was to know back then to me... and that was when I decided, if there was some strange cult going around brainwashing people and whatnot, I was not going to stand back and watch!" He pumped his fist in the air for emphasis. "I had Shingo teach me. I got strong fast – after just thirty practice games, I was already out hunting me some Reverse fighters. But, eheh... I kinda bit off more than I could chew, and lost against one." He scratched his head, as if admitting to an embarrassing memory – but Aichi was surprised.

"Naoki-kun, you've actually been Reversed?" He asked. He hadn't thought of the possibility that some of the people here might have experienced the same thing that had swept through the world like a plague, before it was a terminal case. He had a million questions, but Naoki forestalled him by raising a hand.

"I do not remember anything about it. That's how it works. You remember most of the cardfight that turned you, except your defeat, and everything before – but the time you spent under their control disappears from your memory entirely. You become a drone, your very mind stops working, and you just do what you're told." A shadow passed over his eyes. "Shingo was Reversed, too. It was Izaki who turned Shingo back, and Shingo who turned me back. But all that was a long time ago... things are different now. If you're Reversed, it's the end of the line."

"Y – yeah..." Aichi muttered. That, at least, had become clear to him by now.

"Hey, don't look so down!" Naoki clapped his shoulder. "We're all quite tough you know, there ain't a way we'd have made it this far if we weren't! Boss has pulled through for us more times than we can count, but the rest of us ain't no slouches, either!"

"I know." Aichi nodded emphatically. He could personally attest to that, he had seen that first-hand. Compared to that, the real question was... _What... am I supposed to be doing here? _He wasn't battle-hardened like Naoki or Misaki had become. He might have become one of the continental champions, but that was three years ago, and things had changed drastically since then. He didn't believe he would make much of a difference here. Whatever reason Suiko had sent him here, he had no clue where to even begin.

"Well, don't think about things too hard." Naoki clapped his shoulder once again, as if he was reading his thoughts. "Sometimes you just have to let things run their course, see where the flow takes you. That's what I think."

VGLDW04

The rest of the day run as smoothly as could be expected. They dug into some of their supplies, enjoying a surprisingly decent meal. Akari's cooking skills were apparently the real deal. They chatted around a bit more, with Aichi mainly asking more questions about the state of the world, his mood getting gloomier and gloomier with each answer. Eventually Misaki said that they should all be getting some rest, as tomorrow would definitely bring more difficulties to face. So, just a bit after ten, they started making preparations to sleep.

Aichi closed his eyes, willing the weariness to vanish. It didn't. Even though it still seemed like a bizzare nightmare, a product of his imagination giving life to his darkest fears, it was still all too real. _How... am I supposed to sleep like this?_ Misaki's apartment atop the store had enough room for her and Akari, while the other three - four now - slept in the makeshift beds that were positioned around Card Capital's base floor. The night was split into four two-hour shifts, and someone stood watch each shift, while the others slept. Someone would get a whole night's sleep with this schedule, and they rotated this free night. Aichi had volunteered to help with the lookout, but the others had told him to rest for now, and wait for tomorrow. Thankfully they had managed to get their hands on enough gas to maintain a functional heating system. It was comfortable enough, despite Naoki's snoring, but Aichi had too much in his mind to simply fall -

_Huh?!_ He must've dozed off after all somehow, because when he opened his eyes, he wasn't surrounded by the shadowy interior of Card Capital. The chamber he was in was a massive, round room with granite walls, while the floor shone with a dark silver gleam. Tall pillars supported the dome-shaped ceiling that lay beyond his line of sight, decorated with carvings of knights and dragons and other creatures, whom Aichi recognized. On the far side of the room, a large metal throne was situated, but was currently empty. But he wasn't alone in that room. Dominating the center was a large, round wooden table with around twenty chairs positioned symmetrically around it. Only a few of those were occupied right now, and Aichi recognized their occupants, too. The tall armored giant battle sage, Garon, the lithe maiden swordswoman Morgana, the flame-haired Akane, the dark-skinned defender Iseult. Five of the Sanctuary's high dogs – Speargal, Strikegal, Hazegal, Shieldgal and Speargal – trotted up to him and sniffed him, growling with what Aichi hoped was approval. And at the peak of the table in the most prominent seat was the tall, armored knight Lucan.

Aichi blinked. Those people – and dogs – were all units from the new Royal Paladin deck he had mysteriously received after coming to this world. Therefore... _This is Cray_. Somehow, he had been transported to the planet that was the origin of the Units in Cardfight Vanguard – a planet that, if what he had seen was any indication, was in the same state of hopeless despair as Earth was.

"Welcome, Commander." Lucan was the one to address him, inclining his head slightly and pointing at an empty seat, which Aichi took. Stargal sat beside him and Aichi absently stroked the High Beast's beautiful silver fur. "We are glad you were able to join us. Ascalon, the capital of the Sanctuary, was destroyed during Link Joker's invasion, so what remains of the Royal Paladin army – that is, us here – relocated to Gallia, an old, nearly forgotten stronghold of our nation near the northern border." Aichi absorbed this information quietly for a few moments.

"Where is... Blaster Blade?" He asked finally. Out of the cards he had used, three were missing – Blaster Blade, Wingal and Cataphract Dragon. The Cosmo Dragon would likely be outside in the sky, and Wingal was probably with Blaster Blade – but Aichi had assumed the brave swordsman would be here, since it was his avatar after all, the card that had allowed him to connect to Cray in the first place. Lucan and the others glanced at each other.

"Blaster Blade is... unwell." Akane said softly, and Aichi only barely recognized the colorful, melodious voice of the beast tamer that was one of the first he had heard, when he had initially inadvertently tapped into the power of his Psyqualia. "The 'seal' he was placed in after Link Joker's ambush... it wasn't quite the same as Lock, which at least leaves the body and mind relatively unharmed. It was meant to drain, to break. And the main invasion followed soon after he was set free. Forced to fight again and again with a body that was weakening, barely able to support the power of the sword he wielded... his health is in an extremely precarious condition right now. Unless he absolutely has to join us on the battlefield, he is resting, sleeping in order to recover some of his strength."

"O – oh..." Aichi clenched his fists. As expected, things are terrible here, too... but then he realized there was another question he needed to ask, one that should, perhaps, have come first. "Do... do you guys know who I am?" He felt a little stupid asking this. However, with the exception of Akane, he had not interacted with any of the Royal Paladins there during his usage of Psyqualia, and for several, the first time he saw them was when he used the deck during that cardfight against Misaki.

"Of course we do." It was the Battle Sage, Garon, who replied matter-of-factly. "You are Sendou Aichi, one of the people from Earth chosen to forge a bond with one of us, specifically Blaster Blade, which is something worthy of praise on its own... but you are also the famous commander who united the Royal and Shadow Paladin forces, and helped liberate the sealed champions by gathering four of the seven Sacred Beast armors. You are hailed as a hero in the United Sanctuary, and your appearance here is a ray of hope in these dark times."

"I see..." Aichi didn't feel like a hero at all, but he decided not to argue. "Then, do you guys know what happened to me? How did I get here from the... the past?" The Royal Paladin troops exchanged glances again, communicating something without speaking.

"We do not know the details." It was Lucan who replied. "We are pretty much isolated here. Link Joker and their Reversed minions are everywhere, and only scarce pockets of resistance remain." Aichi was uncomfortably reminded of the situation in his own world. "However... the ability to alter the future by manipulating elements of the past across time, there is only one clan that can do it, although likely not alone."

"Genesis." Akane filled in. "It is a group of powerful seers and sorceresses, some of whom have even attained the rank of deities. They would not appear in the open often because their powers were too risky to use, and lethal should they fall to the wrong hands. But they emerged when Link Joker invaded, and helped repel the first wave. Unfortunately, even their powers were not enough to thwart them. Like most clans, what remains of them, if anything, returned to hiding."

"Whether you seek answers, or a powerful ally to stage a counterattack, Genesis is the place to start." Iseult spoke for the first time. "We may not be able to contact them here. But their interference with your world means that there must be a deck there. You will have to find it."

"Wh – how am I supposed to do that?!" Aichi didn't think he had any chance of finding a functional card game store even if he searched the entire planet – not to mention just getting out of Card Capital was dangerous. The knights shrugged.

"The High Beasts in your deck are excellent trackers, they should be able to help you if you get close." Akane said. "But more importantly, any kind of strong magic leaves a residue. If we are correct, and the magic of Genesis was indeed used to transport you across time, then that residue will be active somewhere near your location. If you can locate it, you might be able to trace it to their source." Aichi had no idea how to even begin going about that, but at least he had a lead now.

"There is one thing we'd like to request of you." Lucan continued. "Recently, our scout reports mentioned that a group of resistance fighters – namely, remnants of the United Sanctuary's army – had taken refuge in a nearby shrine – the one that once housed the armor of the Silver Wolf that Garmore inherited. Right now, that shrine is besieged by a force of Dark Irregulars, driven mad by Void's influence. If the attacking army can be weakened, then we can perhaps go to their aid and help them drive back the enemy. That is something you can accomplish from your side." He looked at him evenly.

"From my side... you mean, find the Reverse fighter who is connected to the Dark Irregulars army and defeat him?" Lucan nodded, and Aichi had to actually try not to laugh. "But I have no idea where he might be! I have no way to find him!" He thought that Lucan had an entirely distorted view of how big the Earth was, and how difficult it was to search for a person there, especially now.

"On the contrary, he will not be hard to find." Garon, however, spoke up. "While it is true that the two planets, Earth and Cray, are disconnected worlds that are tied together mainly by the bonds between cardfighters and units, certain important locations on Cray leave an imprint on Earth – and I suppose the opposite is also true. At any rate, the Shrine of the Silver Wolf is actually located not far from you... in the area you know as Mount Fuji."

"And there's one more thing." Morgana added. "The Oracle Think Tank headquarters, where Genesis was active, is actually not far from the shrine. So if you go there, you might be able to pick up on something."

Aichi rubbed his temples. It kind of felt like he was being shoehorned into this... but on the other hand, he didn't have a better plan, and he owed it to the knights to help them anyway he could. So he nodded reluctantly. "Very well, I... will see what I can do." In the end, it would be up to Misaki and the others to decide what to make of this.

"Then you must leave quickly." Garon said. "Void's agents can sense when the two worlds are connected, because they use those same connections to travel between Cray and Earth. That would be pretty bad – for both you and us." Aichi nodded drowsily – already, his consciousness was beginning to fade away, and he knew that the connection forged by the power of Psyqualia was shutting down.

"We will meet again soon." The last thing he heard was Akane's words, as she briefly clutched his hand and smiled encouragingly at him. Then everything went blank.

VGLDW04

The next morning – he supposed it was morning, even though the sky outside had hardly changed – Aichi woke up, feeling pretty exhausted, but also somehow invigorated. He had a sense of purpose, of direction.

He rose to see everyone else already up and about. Izaki was sitting on the larger table together with Akari, and the two were conversing idly – almost cheerfully. Misaki was also there, but she seemed lost in her own world, reading from a book she had in her hands. From the looks of it, they had just finished breakfast. Aichi's stomach grumbled when he realized he had barely been able to eat anything since he came to this time.

"Oh, Aichi!" Izaki waved at him when he noticed he was standing up. "Come, dig in! We saved plenty for you!" There was indeed a rather rich breakfast lying on the table – milk was out of the question, but coffee, tea and orange juice were available. For food, there was bread, butter and strawberry jam. Given the situation, it was far better than Aichi would have hoped for. Stifling a yawn, he made his way to the table and started spreading butter on a slice of bread.

"Where are Shingo-kun and Naoki-kun?" He asked, noting the absence of the pair.

"In the back. Training." Misaki answered without as much as raising her head. "Go find them, you should see... just what you need to do to prepare for this world." Aichi rose, bread in hand, curious. "Oh, and if you get any crumbs or jam on the floor, I absolutely won't forgive you."

There was no way to see if she was joking or not, with her face half-hidden by her book, so Aichi decided not to risk it and grabbed a plate as he walked to the back of the store, where there was a separate room once used for storing boxes and other items.

What the room was now resembled a small, bare-bones gym. There were weights, a treadmill, an exercise bike, and a few other pieces of equipment that had been probably salvaged from a local gym. After the day before, Aichi could certainly see why being physically fit was a necessity here. But right now, those instruments were not in use. Instead, Naoki and Shingo were facing each other across a small empty space in the middle of the room, consoles and decks already set. Obviously, that was the most important training – cardfights.

"Oh, Aichi!" Naoki greeted him with a wave. "You're just in time, we're about to get started! Watch me pound this shorty to the ground!"

"Heh, you wish!" Shingo retorted. "Take a seat, Sendou-kun, and enjoy seeing this bumbling idiot fall flat on his dumb-looking face!"

"A – ah, yeah... do your best!" Aichi had to smile at the pair's bickering as he sat down on the bike's seat to watch the fight.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon!"

"Stealth Rogue, Hyofuu!"

"Stealth Rogue... Murakumo?" Aichi knew, of course, what Naoki was using, and he recognized what should be Shingo's clan, as a ferret coated in arctic fur and wearing a pale blue ninja outfit, brandishing a short-sword with a guard shaped like a snowflake, appeared in front of him.

**First Vanguard (Ishida Naoki): Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**First Vanguard (Komoi Shingo): Stealth Rogue, Hyofuu (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"I have mastered many decks over the years." Shingo adjusted his glasses with a smug smirk. "Today, I have four separate decks that are suitable for combating Reverse fighters... but I do admit Murakumo is my preferred clan."

"Heh, keep ranting! It's my move!" Naoki snatched a card from his deck. "Ride! Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin!" The young thunder beast appeared on Naoki's Vanguard circle, and Spark Core rematerialized behind it. "I end my turn with that!"

**Ride: ****Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin**** (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: ****Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon ****(G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin (6000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Komoi Shingo**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Stealth Rogue, Hyofuu (5000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

"My turn. Draw." Shingo's voice was calm, collected. "Ride. Stealth Beast, Million Rat!" His Vanguard disappeared in a buff of smoke, replaced by a walking rat in samurai armor, wielding a shuriken. "Hyofuu moves. And with a boost, attack!"

**Ride:**** Stealth Beast, Million Rat**** (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Stealth Rogue, Hyofuu****(G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"No guard!" Naoki declared bravely. Shingo lifted the top card of his deck, as his Vanguard lunged forward.

"Draw trigger." He announced, adding the card to his hand and drawing a new one. "Power to Million Rat, and I draw."

**Drive Check: Stealth Beast, Buckler Eagle (Draw trigger)**

"Damage check... no trigger." Naoki placed the first card down on his Damage Zone.

**Damage Check: Eradicator, Thunder Siege Golem**

"I end my turn."

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 1(U)<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin (6000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Komoi Shingo**  
>Hand: 7 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Stealth Beast, Million Rat (6000) - Stealth Rogue, Hyofuu (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

"Then it's time to get this party started!" Naoki's grin was wide as he slammed down card after card on his console. "Ride! Call! Call! Zuitan, Rochishin! And Voltage Bolt Dracokid!" Aichi recognized the unit that appeared on Naoki's Vanguard circle, the red dragon-riding knight Zuitan, and the one that appeared beside it, the brutish dragon Rochishin. The third was a young dragon whelp, glowing yellow with sparks running around it. Even though it seemed barely out of its egg, it was already armed in full commando gear.

**Ride: Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Call: Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

**Call: Voltage Bolt Dracokid (G0 / 4000 PWR)**

"Voltage Bolt's skill!" Naoki declared. "Counter Blast one, and the little guy moves to the Soul! Then your Grade 0 rear guard goes straight to the Drop Zone!" The young dragon unleashed all of its ammo in a barrage that caused the rat ninja to seek cover – but the one behind him wasn't so lucky, and Hyofuu received the full brunt of the attack, screeching as it dispersed into particles. Shingo frowned as he was forced to retire it. "Furthermore, Rochishin gains plus 5000 Power!"

"Stealth Rogue, Hyofuu has a skill that allows it to move to the Soul, in order to bring out a copy of one of my units from the deck for one turn." He explained for Aichi's interest, since Naoki probably already knew his friend's deck by heart. "It is quite a useful skill for my deck, that blockhead is thinking for a change..."

"Let's go, Zuitan attacks with Spark Core's boost!" Naoki chose to ignore that comment, and the dragon rider charged forward, striking the Stealth Beast with its curved sword. "Drive trigger, check!" He continued after Shingo declared no guard, and even though no trigger glow accompanied the check, Naoki looked perfectly satisfied – Aichi knew that having Zuitan hit was important at this stage. Shingo quietly checked his own damage card, which revealed no trigger either.

**Drive Check: Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki**

**Damage Check: Phantom Sword Fiend, Muramasa**

"When Zuitan hits, Soul Charge! Also, I unflip one card!" Naoki said. "Now, Rochishin, attack!"

**Soul Charge: Eradicator, Ignition Dragon**

"Guard." Shingo was not willing to let a second attack through, though. "Stealth Beast, Cat Devil!" And a short feline monk with flames wrapped around its fists appeared, taking Rochishin's flame breath head-on before disappearing, and with that, Naoki's turn came to a close.

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 1(U)<br>(R) Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (8000) - n/a  
>(VG) Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (9000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Komoi Shingo**  
>Hand: 6 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 1(U)<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Stealth Beast, Million Rat (6000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

"Stand and draw. Ride." Shingo declared. "Dragon cursed by the wicked blade of slaughter, mold your form from the shadows and unleash your fury upon the untainted! Phantom Sword Dragon, Muramasa!"

**Ride: Phantom Sword Fiend, Muramasa (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

With the unit that replaced Shingo's Vanguard, it was hard to tell the weapon from the wielder. That was because the demure fiendish creature had no concrete shape, seemingly blending into the shadows, while its arm was merged with a serrated black sword, taller than itself, which was adorned with numerous red carvings, and seemed to pulse with an energy akin to a living thing. Only the demon's eyes were clearly visible, glowing red as if they were resonating with the blade.

"Ch, that troublesome thing..." Naoki grunted.

"Next up, I call. Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow!" A masked, dagger-wielding warrior clad fully in black, with raven wings spreading from his arms and dark purple aura surrounding his blades, appeared to the left of the sword demon. "And I activate its skill! Secret Ninja Arts – Shadow Clone!" And at a cost of one Counter Blast, the crow fighter duplicated itself, allowing a second copy to materialize from the deck on the right side.

**Call: Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

"Now, I also call Iron Chain Stealth Rogue, Tomoe." The next ninja that appeared, taking her place behind one of the Midnight Crows, was a slim maiden in tight black outfit, surrounded by multiple white scarves that floated quietly around her. Her weapon of choice was a long chain with a spiked edge that she wielded with both hands, whose other end disappeared somewhere in her outfit. Aichi noticed that she sneakily shot some kind of projectile at the crow ninja in front of her, who didn't seem to register anything.

**Call: Iron Chain Stealth Rogue, Tomoe (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"And now, attack." Shingo commanded. "First, my unboosted Midnight Crow will attack Rochishin!"

"Ch." Naoki considered for a moment. "No guard!" The dagger-wielding warrior slashed across the bigger dragon's chest, causing it to collapse and disappear in particles.

"Next, Muramasa! Attack the Vanguard!" The sword demon lunged forward, as if driven only by the will of its blade.

"Guard!" Naoki shouted, surprising Aichi slightly. "Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo!" A purple-skinned female creature, somewhere between a dragon and a human, appeared between the two combatants, casting a thunder barrier that cut the attacking demon short.

"Drive check." Komoi revealed no trigger card. "Now, my second Midnight Crow! Boosted by Tomoe!"

**Drive Check: Phantom Sword Fiend, Muramasa**

"No guard." Naoki allowed the attack to hit this time, suffering his second damage point.

**Damage Check: Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan**

"I end my turn." Shingo declared. "At this time, I have to recall the Superior Called Midnight Crow, returning it to the deck... or so it normally goes, but, with Tomoe's effect, when she is called, she can target one of my rear guards, and until my opponent's next turn ends, that rear guard cannot be removed from the field by any skills." An iron chain materialized around the designated Stealth Fiend, keeping it firmly grounded. "Of course, that doesn't just mean it can avoid the effect that would return it to the deck – it is also fully protected against your deck's Retire skills!"

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 3 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 2(UU)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (9000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Komoi Shingo**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 1(F)<br>(R) Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (8000) - Iron Chain Stealth Rogue, Tomoe (7000)  
>(VG) Phantom Sword Fiend, Muramasa (9000) - na  
>(R) Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (8000) - na

"Heh, something like this isn't enough to slow me down! The party's just starting!" Naoki declared confidently as he drew. "Aw yeah! I ride Eradicator, Ignition Dragon!" The same Break Ride unit that he had utilized against the Reverse fighter just yesterday took form, dominating the field with its imposing figure and roar.

**Ride: Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

By this point, Aichi had had enough chance to observe the two fighters carefully. Shingo's entire demeanor was markedly different from Naoki's, almost the exact opposite. Where Naoki seemed hot-headed and ready to rush into combat, Shingo seemed to be enjoying control more, never losing his composure and using small moves and narrow tactics.

Meanwhile, Naoki had called Rising Phoenix, whose skill had allowed him to Soul Blast two cards – including Kirin – and draw a new one, and then had followed up with Demolition Dragon and another copy of Ignition Dragon, placed in front of Rising Phoenix, to the front row. Now he was down to just one card in his hand, but Aichi remembered how he had gone all-out in his last fight, too.

**Call: Rising Phoenix (G1, 5000 PWR)**

**Call:**** Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call****: Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Battle!" Naoki ordered. "First, Demolition Dragon attacks that right-side Midnight Crow! If I can't kill it with effects, I can still get rid of it by battle! With Demolition Dragon's skill, Power plus 3000!"

"Then my other Midnight Crow will Intercept." Shingo said calmly (7000+3000=10000 vs 8000+5000=13000). One of the black clad ninjas took the hit for the other, leaving the one still defended by Tomoe's chain unharmed.

"Not yet, not yet! With Spark Core's boost, my Vanguard attacks Muramasa!"

"No guard." Shingo declared (11000+2000+5000=18000 vs 9000)

"Drive trigger, first check!" The card Naoki revealed sparked golden. "Critical trigger! Power to my rear guard Ignition, and critical to my Vanguard!"

**Drive Check: Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical trigger)**

"And now, second check!" Shingo flinched as suddenly, the second retrieved card pulsed with the same glow. "Get!" Even Naoki's sounded a bit shaken. "A second critical trigger!"

**Drive Check: Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical trigger)**

"A... a double critical..." Aichi muttered.

"Kh... damage trigger, check." Shingo grimaced as he retrieved his card. "First... Heal trigger! But..." That card had come at the most inopportune time, because it was the only one of the three damage checks when a Heal couldn't be activated. With a sigh, Shingo deposited it on his damage zone. "Regardless, power to Muramasa... second check, no trigger... and third..." But the other two cards were dull as well.

**Damage Check: Stealth Fiend, Yukihime (Heal trigger)**

**Damage Check: Stealth Beast, Million Rat**

**Damage Check: Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagure Bloome**

"Khh, why don't I get that kind of luck against Reverse fighters?!" Naoki seemed to actually lament his fate, even though he had managed to push his opponent from one damage to four with a single attack. Shingo shook his head ruefully, refusing to comment. "Aah well... my rear guard Ignition attacks! Total power, 26000!" (11000+5000+5000+5000=26000 vs 11000+5000=16000)

Shingo considered again. He couldn't guard this attack without using up two cards... his eyes narrowed, as if he was calculating something. Then - "No guard. Damage check." He lifted another card from his deck, and scowled as a golden glow marked the untimely appearance of a Critical trigger.

**Damage Check: Stealth Beast, Cat Devil (Critical trigger)**

"Whew, I end my turn." Naoki smiled good-naturedly. "Looks like I've got this one in the bag, eh shorty?"

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 3 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 2(UU)  
>(R) Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (11000) - Rising Phoenix (5000)<br>(VG) Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (11000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)  
>(R) Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (7000) - na

**Komoi Shingo**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 5(FU/U/U/U)  
>(R) Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (8000) - Iron Chain Stealth Rogue, Tomoe (7000)<br>(VG) Phantom Sword Fiend, Muramasa (9000) - n/a  
>(R) na - n/a

"Don't get so cocky, you bumbling idiot." Shingo defiantly stood all his units and drew a new card. However, Aichi wouldn't call the red-haired cardfighter's confidence misplaced. He had brought Shingo down to five damage this turn, and with what almost certainly awaited in the next... "Ride! Covert Phantom Dragon, Hyakki Shiki!" From within a pillar of shadow, a humanoid dragon appeared, its armored body wrapped in scarlet robes. It brandished a broad, white katana.

**Ride: Covert Phantom Dragon, Hyakki Shiki (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Let's go! I call a second Hyakki Shiki!" A copy of his Vanguard appeared in the empty front row Rear Guard circle. "And attack!" The Unit he had just called dashed forward, raising its blade. "At this time, Hyakki Shiki's Limit Break!" A giant break ring appeared over Shingo's Vanguard circle. "This Limit Break can be activated when my unit attacks... it can then choose a copy of itself, and empower it!" The Vanguard Hyakki Shiki's power rose from 11000 to 16000.

**Call****: Covert Phantom Dragon, Hyakki Shiki (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Crap." Naoki clenched his teeth. "Guard!" Pollux took the hit. (11000 vs 11000+5000=16000) _If he's guarding so early... he's wary of something... _Aichi tensed on his seat.

"Now, my Vanguard Hyakki Shiki attacks!" The central Hyakki Shiki roared, following up its counterpart's charge with an even more fierce strike.

"No guard!" Naoki called, and Shingo snatched at his deck. (11000+5000=16000 vs 11000)

"Drive trigger... get!" The first card immediately shone golden. "Critical trigger! Power to Midnight Crow, and critical to my Vanguard!" Hyakki Shiki grew even stronger, its katana shining with a malicious light. "Second... no trigger."

**Drive Check: Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (Critical trigger)**

**Drive Check: Transformation Ninja, Kagutsuchi**

"Damage check... first... and second..." But no triggers appeared for Naoki, who had seemingly exhausted his luck last turn.

**Damage Check: Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon**

**Damage Check: Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin**

"Now that the attack is over, Hyakki Shiki activates its second skill! Counter Blast!" Shingo declared, flipping over one card on his Damage Zone. "This one's kind of complicated, but I'll explain it in detail so that even a bumbling idiot like you can understand it. First I pick a unit from my field that has the same name as another one. I choose my Rear Guard Hyakki Shiki, that has the same name as the Vanguard one. That one goes back to the deck." The unit in question vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced by a tree log. "And then, from the deck, I can call a new unit, again one that has the same name as a unit on my field. The catch is, I can't call the same unit I returned, or a unit with the same name as that. So I choose Midnight Crow instead!" And the inconspicuous log transformed into a copy of the black warrior that was standing on the other side. And of course, that one was standing.

"With that out of the way... I attack with my Midnight Crow, boosted by Tomoe!" The two ninjas unleashed a combination attack, Midnight Crow using Tomoe's chain as cover to launch a stealthy strike. "Limit Break! My other Midnight Crow receives 5000 Power!"

"N – no guard!" Naoki grimaced. (8000+7000=15000 vs 11000) "Damage check... no trigger."

**Damage Check: Rising Phoenix**

"And now, Midnight Crow!"

"Guard!" Naoki used up Yellow Gem Carbuncle, too, to block the last incoming attack.

"Then I end my turn." Shingo declared. Aichi had to admire how brilliantly he had flipped the situation on its head. Now Naoki had been the one sweating for guards. Shingo had only called a minimum of units because he knew that he could get the necessary power to make Naoki waste his shields, since he didn't have any Intercepts or other 5000 Shield units available.

But the problem was... the Break Ride that would almost certainly come next.

"During the End Phase, the unit that was called by Hyakki Shiki must be returned to the bottom of the deck." The second Midnight Crow vanished as quietly as it had appeared. "That ends my turn."

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 1 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(UU/U/U/U)  
>(R) Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (11000) - Rising Phoenix (5000)<br>(VG) Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (11000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)  
>(R) Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (7000) - na

**Komoi Shingo**  
>Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(FF/U/U/U)  
>(R) Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (8000) - Iron Chain Stealth Rogue, Tomoe (7000)<br>(VG) Covert Phantom Dragon, Hyakki Shiki (11000) - n/a  
>(R) na - n/a

"Stand and draw." Naoki said steadily. "It's time to bring things to the end already... _Break Ride!_" He called out suddenly. "Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon!" A towering red-and-gold behemoth rose, replacing Ignition Dragon, while at the same time inheriting its strength in the form of a burst of lightning that surged around it. _Gauntlet Buster... _that unit's skill was scary, but if the opponent was already at five damage when it was used, it lost some of its frightening potential. _Maybe... that's why Shingo didn't hesitate to take a fifth damage last turn..._

**Ride: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Break Ride skill." Naoki declared. "Counter Blast – and disappear!" The two units on Shingo's field were devoured by twin balls of lightning, leaving it entirely empty. "Limit Break! When the enemy rear guard kicks the bucket, Gauntlet Buster gets plus 3000 Power, and an extra critical to boot! And it activates for both units!" The ferocious dragon roared as its power surged upwards. "Also, Kirin returns to my hand when your unit is Retired. And call!" Kirin materialized behind Demolition Dragon.

**Call: Spark Rebirth**** Eradicator, Kirin (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

There were four cards in Shingo's hand right now, and no other fielded units. It went without saying that if Shingo didn't hold a perfect guard, he had no hope of surviving. If he did, he'd have to use up two cards to block the Vanguard's attack, and he'd be left with two for the rear guard lanes, which would at most be two 10000 Shields. In that case, if Naoki got a trigger and gave the power boost to Ignition, Shingo would still lose... the only chance at survival was if Naoki got no triggers, and even then it was only a chance... not to mention that Shingo would be left with practically nothing for the next turn.

But... Aichi looked at the shorter boy. _He... really doesn't think he will lose..._

"Let's go!" Naoki proclaimed. "Gauntlet Buster Dragon... attack! _Giga Spark Blaster!_" The great thunder dragon roared, and a typhoon of lightning formed in its mouth, a storm of inevitable destruction that raged forward, threatening to consume all in its path... (11000+10000+3000+3000+5000=32000 vs 11000)

In the face of that raging storm, Shingo only calmly placed a card horizontally on his console.

"Guard." He announced without missing a beat. "Silver Snow, Sasame." A silver-skinned maiden in flowing robes, surrounded by spectral flames, appeared in the middle of the field. _One card... not a Sentinel? _Aichi did not see Shingo move to discard a card from his hand, instead, his fingers went to the Damage Zone, and Naoki cursed loudly as he realized something Aichi couldn't grasp just yet...

"Souls of the noble dead, assemble at the behest of one who is pure! Rise from the underworld and guard with your spirits what your bodies were obligated to defend! _Quintet Wall!_"

First, a young girl covered in purple robes, with glowing red eyes. Then a long-haired lycanthrope, armed with fierce silver claws. Then one more shuriken-wielding rat, a giant demonic face attached in the center of a spiked ring... and a large dragon in ornate purple-and-red armor, with giant curved horns protruding from the sides of its head, multiple snake-like tails flowing from its outfit.

**Superior Guard: Stealth Fiend, Yukihime (G0 / 10000 SHD)**

**Superior Guard: Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (G0 / 10000 SHD)**

**Superior Guard: Stealth Beast, Million Rats (G1 / 5000 SHD)**

**Superior Guard: Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart (G1 / 5000 SHD)**

**Superior Guard: Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome (G3 / - SHD)**

"You bastard, you had a card like that..." Naoki grunted. "And you've never told anyone!"

"Wh – what just happened?" Aichi, who was taken entirely by surprise by the sudden appearance of five units on the Guardian circle out of nowhere, asked numbly.

"Hmm, I only managed to acquire this card recently." Shingo announced, obviously quite pleased with himself. "The expression on that bumbling idiot's face was worth keeping it secret for a bit... as for the card itself, it is a Quintet Wall type of Sentinel. By placing this on the Guardian circle and Counter Blasting one card, the top five cards of your deck then become guardians, adding their total shield together... meaning, right now..." (11000+10000+3000+3000+5000=32000 vs 11000+10000+10000+5000+5000+0=41000)

"Then, with just one card..." But Aichi noticed that defense wasn't flawless, like a regular perfect guard was. Certainly, the combined shield had climbed high, but it was not impenetrable. With the power of two triggers, it could be broken. Naoki seemed to have realized the same, because he energetically snatched a card out of his deck.

"First check - ! Feh. Bust." The first card came up dull. "Second!" But then his grin widened, as he revealed the best possible outcome. "Heal trigger! Power to Ignition Dragon! And I recover one damage!" Now it was Shingo's turn to wince.

**Drive Check: Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor**

**Drive Check: Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal trigger)**

"Aw yeah, now let's kick things to high gear! Boosted by Kirin, Demolition Dragon! Power plus 3000!"

"Guard!" Shingo used the previously checked Critical trigger to defend against this attack. (7000+3000+6000=16000 vs 11000+10000=21000)

"And now, Ignition! Boosted by Rising Phoenix!" Shingo had two cards in his hand, which was the minimum he needed to guard this hit, unless he had another 'Quintet Wall' in his hand – which he apparently did not, as he slid both cards on the Guardian circle.

"But that's not enough!" Naoki protested, as the two units Shingo called as guardians – the Transformation Ninja he had checked last turn, and the draw trigger he had checked in his first – had only 5000 shield each.

"I beg to differ." Shingo remained calm. "Because when Buckler Eagle defends, if my front line is empty of rear guards, it gets an extra 5000 Shield!" And so the white armored eagle gained enough power to just barely deflect the attack, leaving Naoki just a little short of victory as he was forced to end his turn.

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 3 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 4(FU/U/U)  
>(R) Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (11000) - Rising Phoenix (5000)<br>(VG) Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (11000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)  
>(R) Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (7000) - Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin (6000)<p>

**Komoi Shingo**  
>Hand: 0 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(FF/F/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Covert Phantom Dragon, Hyakki Shiki (11000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

But... there was no need to say it. Shingo had been left with only one Unit on his Vanguard circle, and nothing else. Despite his brave defense last turn, Naoki had climbed back to four damage. Even with just two cards in his hand, for Shingo to reverse this situation, with just the next draw... Aichi stole a glance at him – and recoiled in shock. _Even now – even now, he's not giving up?!_

"To think that a bumbling idiot pushed me around so much, that's embarrassing no matter how you look at it." Shingo smirked. "So I think it's time for me to settle things... I draw!" Aichi and Naoki held their breath, watching the card Shingo held in front of his eyes -

"Call." He said calmly. "Transformation Ninja, Tsukishiro!"

Pure white hair like the dance of snowflakes, glacial blue eyes that shone in the dim lighting, a lithe body coated snugly in silver and black, with thick threads of cloth spreading around, dancing to an invisible wind. The alluring maiden ninja took form right beside Hyakki Shiki, bowing slightly as if in front of an audience.

**Call:**** Transformation Ninja, Tsukishiro (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

_Why... did he call her to that position?_ Aichi frowned. He could not see what Shingo was planning. If he had placed Tsukishiro behind the Vanguard circle, he'd be able to boost Hyakki Shiki to 18000 Power, enough to break through Naoki's shields with two triggers. But he quickly realized Shingo's aim, when he removed Million Rats from Hyakki Shiki's Soul and placed it on the Drop Zone.

"Tsukishiro's skill." He declared. "For one turn, she can imitate a unit on my Vanguard circle, if it is of the Abyss Dragon clan..." Tsukishiro whirled around and her clothing seemed to spread out like a whirlwind, and when she completed the motion – she had disappeared, and the clothes that fell on the ground dispersed into black motes... which then reformed into the shape of the terrifying sword-wielding dragon beside her. _So that is why she is called the Transformation Ninja!_ Aichi knew that skill was invaluable for the Murakumo deck. Now Naoki had two Hyakki Shiki units in the front row. He would attack with the Vanguard first, and activate its Limit Break, powering the transformed Tsukishiro to 12000. No matter how Naoki guarded, a single critical trigger would settle the game!

"I'm not done yet, Sendou-kun." Shingo announced suddenly, as if having read his thoughts. He slid yet another card from his Vanguard's Soul... and placed it on the side of the console. "This is where it gets interesting... from the Soul, I activate the Equip effect of Phantom Sword Fiend, Muramasa!" Suddenly, the katana in Hyakki Shiki's hand was replaced by the larger, wicked serrated demon blade, and the dragon howled in rage as its power permeated its body.

"Damn, I forgot about that!" Naoki cursed. _An Equip card..._ Aichi recalled Misaki using these types of cards masterfully to defend and attack. _What... does this one do?_

"All the pieces are in place." Shingo said. "It's time for the finale! First, my transformed Tsukishiro attacks, and Limit Break activates!" The original Hyakki Shiki roared as its power rose. Of course, despite having changed her form, Tsukushiro's Power had not changed at all so Gauntlet Buster merely swatted the Abyss Dragon imitation with its claws (7000 vs 11000). But Shingo's real plan was just starting.

"And now, Hyakki Shiki!" He pointed at Gauntlet Buster. "Unleash the power of the demonic blade!" Muramasa glowed violently, and Tsukishiro screamed in her original voice, very much contradicting her current appearance. Her body turned into black and red energy that was swallowed up inside Muramasa. "This is Muramasa's Persona Break skill, a type of skill that requires the sacrifice of a unit with the same name as the one in the Vanguard circle! In return..." And Aichi watched in awe, as Hyakki Shiki's power suddenly skyrocketed, and an extra critical was added (11000+5000+10000=26000, crit 2 vs 11000)

"I'm not through just yet!" Naoki shouted. "Seiobo, Castor!" He launched two cards from his hand onto the Guardian circle. "And Voltage Bolt Dracokid!" (11000+5000+10000=26000, crit 2 vs 11000+10000+5000+5000=31000) _One trigger..._

"Drive check." Shingo declared coolly. "First check... no trigger." Naoki let out a breath – but there was still...

**Drive Check: Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome**

"Second check..." Shingo slowly lifted the card from his deck and glanced at it, before turning it towards them.

A bright emerald glow surrounded it.

"Get. Heal trigger."

**Drive Check: Stealth Fiend, Yukihime (Heal trigger)**

"Che, that's as far as it goes?" Naoki grumbled – but it was a good-natured complain, as the evil blade Muramasa struck Gauntlet Buster from the shoulder, carving a giant wound all the way down to its abdomen. "Damage check..." But even though the fifth damage revealed a draw trigger for Naoki, the sixth came up blank.

**Damage Check: Voltage Bolt Dracokid (Draw trigger)**

**Damage Check: Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld**

**Ishida Naoki**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 6(FU/U/U/U/U)  
>(R) Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (11000) - Rising Phoenix (5000)<br>(VG) Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (11000) - Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon (5000)  
>(R) Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (7000) - Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin (6000)<p>

**Komoi Shingo**  
>Hand: 2 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 4(FF/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Covert Phantom Dragon, Hyakki Shiki (11000+5000+10000=26000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

"Damn, ok, I'll admit, you beat me up pretty good this time." Naoki said ruefully as the consoles were deactivated, and the two fighters gathered their cards. "But I'm definitely getting you next time, you hear?!"

"What did you think, Aichi?" The three of them whipped their heads around. Misaki had entered the room unnoticed by the three who had been absorbed in the fight, followed by Izaki and Akari.

"It was... amazing." Aichi admitted. This type of strategic thinking and planning ahead... _This is what it means to fight seriously in this world?_

"To prevail, to survive against the Reverse fighters, we have to train ourselves to be able to fight at that level, no matter when, or how many times we have to." Izaki said in a tone completely unlike his usual, carefree demeanor. "Now you've had a taste of just how bad things are." His expression had darkened considerably.

"Then, how about it, Aichi? Wanna start training with us?" Naoki indicated the instruments around the room. "You've only been here for a day but, with the proper program, I bet we can make you a respectable soldier in two weeks – no, make that one week!"

"Ah, thanks..." Aichi smiled, and almost wished they had that kind of time to train and prepare properly. "But... Misaki-san, everyone, I have something important to tell you..." Their eyes all trained on him, and he took a deep breath. "Last night... I visited Cray with the power of Psyqualia..."

VGLDW04

It took shockingly little time to bring everyone up to speed with the backdrop of the situation. Aichi was baffled until he realized that Misaki had probably already explained to those not in the know about Psyqualia, for which he was grateful. It made what he had to say more believable, and more importantly, he didn't come off as a lunatic. When he finished his narration, though, everyone looked skeptical.

"I don't really know what to make of this, but... it's impractical no matter how you look at it." Naoki sighed, glancing at the east, where mount Fuji's peak was somewhere in the horizon, hidden in the darkness. "Last time we went anywhere near that far was Foo Fighters HQ, and that nearly did us in..."

"Without any concrete goal or more accurate directions, I don't think it's a trip worth making." Shingo adjusted his glasses. "The area around mount Fuji is huge, not to mention actually climbing the mountain... this is simply not something we can pull off with our current resources."

"No, we should go."

If an army of Reverse fighters had just stormed into the room armed with machineguns, the group would have been less shocked. Because the one who had spoken was the one Aichi had expected to raise the strongest objections. Everyone stared at Misaki, whose expression was neutral as always.

"B – but isn't it dangerous..." Shingo asked, somewhat reluctant due to the apparent 180 degree turn in Misaki's approach.

"Of course it is." Misaki replied calmly. "But just like sometimes you must avoid danger, at other times, it is necessary to confront it. I have come to terms with Aichi's presence here, and I know what Psyqualia is capable of. Furthermore, I have a good feeling about this."

"But, how are we even going to go about this?" Izaki protested. "We can't exactly walk all the way there, not with Reverse fighters still lurking around, and..." He paused as his eyes widened slightly. "You can't mean..."

"Aw yeah!" Naoki, who had apparently caught on to Izaki's trail of thought, cheered by raising a fist. "It's time to use 'that', isn't it? Our secret weapon!" Even Izaki and Shingo looked a little excited, but Aichi was mystified.

"That is correct." Misaki rose from her seat. "Follow me." In a few seconds, they were outside the building, in a narrow empty alley behind the shop that Aichi painfully remembered having used as a break area from cardfighting with his friends in the, now distant, past. But more importantly, parked by the wall...

"Those are – motorcycles?!" Aichi rubbed his eyes. The two vehicles were actually large, bulky models, one red and one black, and though they had seen better days, they looked fit to ride... not that Aichi was an expert in motorbikes by any means. "We can drive there?"

"We've stored a supply of gas for emergencies." Izaki explained. "The reason we don't use these is that it's difficult to restock on gas, plus they're noisy, attract attention, and are hard to maneuver around in the city. But they're invaluable in a pinch... or when we need to cover longer distances. We can't push them too far speed-wise, but I reckon we can do the trip to mount Fuji in two hours, maybe less."

"But only four of us fit on these, at most." Shingo pointed out. "Who's going?"

"Three will go, three will stay." Misaki walked forward. "Obviously, Aichi and I will be going. Since Aichi can't drive, he can ride on the back with me. Now, as for the third..." She narrowed her eyes. "Akari can't drive well yet." The girl blushed, as if embarassed. "Shingo is actually good at it, but he refuses to drive except for emergencies because he doesn't have a license." Her tone became something of a sneer.

"J – just because we were invaded by an alien army, doesn't mean we can just ignore all laws!" Shingo complained, adjusting his glasses in his signature movement. The others rolled their eyes.

"And Naoki is forbidden from driving them until further notice." Misaki continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"H – hey, are we still on that?!" Naoki shouted in protest. "I said a million times already, I won't ever try to have a cardfight while driving a motorcycle again! Plus it was only a broken arm!"

"That leaves Izaki." Misaki pointed out at the brown-haired young man. "You will take one bike, me and Aichi will take the other. That way, if something happens, you can get away easier and warn the others."

"Then, I should be the one to take Aichi!" Izaki started, but Misaki forestalled him with a raised hand.

"Aichi and I weigh less than you do, so it makes most sense." She said reasonably. "Now, on to other issues. We will take provisions for two days, but if we have not returned in twenty four hours, assume that the worst has happened, and act accordingly. Do not do anything reckless. Shingo, while we're away, you're in charge."

"U – understood." Shingo said solemnly. Naoki still looked petulant about not going with them.

"Is everything clear?" When everyone nodded affirmatively, Misaki continued. "Then, we leave in one hour. Go get ready." They walked back in the shop with mixed feelings, but a general feel of excitement permeated the usually glum atmosphere. They were finally doing _something_, even if they had no clue where that path would take them. But what surprised Aichi the most was the change in Misaki's attitude. _She was so... defeated, so resigned yesterday. What could have happened overnight?  
><em>

He shook his head. Trying to puzzle it out wouldn't help. Perhaps he'd find out soon.

VGLDW04  
>FIN<p>

**CARD OF THE DAY:**

**Covert Phantom Dragon, Hyakki Shiki  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire | Murakumo | Abyss Dragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [AUTO] [V]:[LB4] When your units in the front row attack, choose another Unit in the front row with the same card name as that unit, that unit gains [Power]+5000 until his turn's End Phase.<br>• [AUTO] [V]:[CB1] During the Close Step of a battle this Unit attacked a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, choose 1 of your Rear Guards with the same card name as another one of your units, put it on the bottom of your deck, then choose 1 of your Rear Guards, except a Unit with the same card name as the Unit you returned, then search your deck for up to one card with the same card name as that unit, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and at the end of that turn, put the unit called with this effect on the bottom of your deck.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)  
><em>The legendary, silent strength that can cut apart an army of a hundred ogres... this is the power of 'Hyakki'.<em>

_At the beginning of Link Joker's invasion, Murakumo was one of the clans that suffered the heaviest losses. That fact was due to the dragon known as 'Hyakki Vogue', who was a sleeper agent planted by Link Joker from the beginning. The envoys of the Void knew the dangers in the powers of the ninja clans, which rivaled and in some cases even countered their own, and so they took steps to ensure they would not interfere with the invasion. The result was Hyakki Vogue's betrayal that immediately resulted in the death of half of Murakumo's standing army. Among the six legendary ninja sent to subdue it, only one survived, returning to the temple with the head of Hyakki Vogue in one hand, and its blade in the other. That shinobi took on the blade and name of 'Hyakki', making it his mission to make up for the losses inflicted by the treacherous dragon by killing just as many agents of Link Joker. Thus far, the new 'Hyakki' called Shiki is well on his way to accomplishing that goal._

VGLDW04

**ISHIDA NAOKI:**

**Eradicator, Spark Core Dragon**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Thunder Dragon  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [AUTO]: 'Forerunner' (When you Ride a Unit that shares a clan with this Unit on this Unit, you may call this Unit to (RC))  
>• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit and 1 Unit with "Eradicator" in its card name from your RC to the Soul] If your opponent has no front row Rear Guards, and you have a Grade 3 or higher Vanguard with "Eradicator" in its card name, search your deck for up to 1 card named "Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon" and Ride it, then shuffle your deck.<p>

**Voltage Bolt Dracokid**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Thunder Dragon  
>4000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [ACT] [R]:[CB1, Move this Unit to the Soul] If you have a Narukami Vanguard, choose 1 of your opponent's Grade 0 or lower Rear Guards and Retire it.

**Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Narukami | War Beast  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [Drop Zone]:[CB1] When your opponent's front row Rear Guard is Retired by the skill of your Unit, you may pay the cost. If so, return this Unit to your hand. This skill of a card named "Spark Rebirth Eradicator, Kirin" can only be activated once per turn.

**Eradicator, Thunder Siege Golem**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Golem  
>11000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [V/R]: When this Unit attacks, this Unit loses [Power]-5000 for each of your opponent's front row Rear Guards.  
>• [AUTO] [V]:[CB1, Retire 1 of your Rear Guards with "Eradicator" in their card name] When this Unit attacks a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, choose up to 1 of your opponent's front row Rear Guards and Retire it.<p>

**Eradicator, Spark Divide Dragon  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire | Narukami | Thunder Dragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [ACT] [V]:[CB3 cards with "Eradicator" in their card name] Your opponent chooses 1 of their Units on (RC) and Retires it, then, choose up to 1 of your opponent's Vanguards, that Unit loses [Power]-2000 for each of your opponent's empty Rear Guard circles, and for every 3000 [Power] lost this way, that Unit's Grade is reduced by 1. This effect lasts until the End Phase. This skill can only be activated once per turn.<br>• [ACT] [V]:[SB3 cards with "Eradicator" in their card name] Unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone, and this Unit gets [Power]+3000, until the End Phase. This skill can only be activated once per turn.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)

VGLDW04

**KOMOI SHINGO****:**

**Stealth Rogue, Hyofuu  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost  
>Dragon Empire | Murakumo | High Beast<br>5000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [AUTO]: 'Forerunner' (When you Ride a Unit that shares a clan with this Unit on this Unit, you may call this Unit to (RC))<br>• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] Choose 1 of your Murakumo, search your deck for up to one card with the same card name as that unit, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and at the end of that turn, put the unit called with this effect on the bottom of your deck.

**Stealth Beast, Buckler Eagle  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Draw trigger  
>Dragon Empire | Murakumo | Warbeast<br>4000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [R]: When this Unit appears on (GC), if you have a Murakumo Vanguard and no front row Rear Guards, this Unit gains [Shield]+5000 for that battle.<p>

**Iron Chain Stealth Rogue, Tomoe**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Murakumo | Human  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [R]: When this Unit is placed on (RC), choose 1 of your Murakumo in the front row, until your opponent's next turn's End Phase, that Unit cannot leave the field by the effects of cards.

**Transformation Ninja, Tsukishiro  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>Dragon Empire | Murakumo | Human<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [R]:[SB1] Choose your Murakumo 'Abyss Dragon' Vanguard, and this unit will be regarded as a unit with the same card name until end of turn.<p>

**Transformation Ninja, Kagutsuchi**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Dragon Empire | Murakumo | Human  
>9000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [ACT] [R]:[SB1] Choose your Murakumo 'Abyss Dragon' Vanguard, and this unit will be regarded as a unit with the same card name until end of turn.

**Phantom Sword Fiend, Muramasa  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>Dragon Empire | Murakumo | Demon<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Murakumo 'Abyss Dragon' Vanguard, and if at the start of your Ride Phase you had a Grade 3 or higher Vanguard, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[Retire a unit on your (RC) with the same name as a unit on your (VC)] When your Vanguard attacks, you may pay the cost, if so, your Vanguard gets [Power]+10000 and [Critical]+1 for that battle }}<br>• [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[CB2, send this card to the Drop Zone] At the end of your turn, you may pay the cost, if so, search your deck for up to 1 card with the same name as a unit on your (VC) and add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck.  
>• [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: If this card has been sent to the Bind Zone by this card's Equip effect, if yu Ride a unit, send this card to the Drop Zone.<p>

**Covert Phantom Dragon, Hyakki Shiki**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>Dragon Empire | Murakumo | Abyss Dragon  
>11000 | - | 1<br>• [AUTO] [V]:[LB4] When your units in the front row attack, choose another Unit in the front row with the same card name as that unit, that unit gains [Power]+5000 until his turn's End Phase.  
>• [AUTO] [V]:[CB1] During the Close Step of a battle this Unit attacked a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, choose 1 of your Rear Guards with the same card name as another one of your units, put it on the bottom of your deck, then choose 1 of your Rear Guards, except a Unit with the same card name as the Unit you returned, then search your deck for up to one card with the same card name as that unit, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and at the end of that turn, put the unit called with this effect on the bottom of your deck.<br>• [CONT] [V/R]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)


	5. Turn 5: Alpha Defense Protocol

While "noone" has generally fallen out of use and is even treated as a spelling error by many spellcheckers, it is still technically a valid spelling of "no one" and how I learned to write it. But you're right in that I should probably get used to the more widely accepted spelling. At any rate, I'm glad you're enjoying the story - hopefully you will continue to do so (both in the sense that it remains good, and in the sense that it actually gets _written_... which might be a challenge).

New chapter this time, where an interesting opponent appears with a deck many should have used or seen or heard about. On the other side, it's time for one of the most underappreciated characters in the anime to shine. More information is given about this future world, but at the same time, more questions arise.

VGLDW05

**TURN 5: Alpha Defense Protocol**

Aichi's hands were wrapped around Misaki's waist as they rode through the ravaged city. He couldn't help but notice how uncomfortably thin Misaki had become. She was never fat, but now she was almost definitely malnourished. But Aichi knew that underneath that fragile exterior was a heart forged by steel.

Misaki's hands were steady on the steering wheel and they rode in silence, Izaki leading the way on his own bike. Misaki had said that, since they were going out anyway, they should do some scouting in the city to get the general idea of the Reverse fighters' movements – something that would also be helpful to them if they had to make a sudden retreat. So they were now heading up the small hill that was overlooking the center of Reverse activity in the city, the place directly at the center of the dreaded black-and-red ring that hovered over their heads: Miyaji Academy.

Aichi felt a pang of sorrow thinking about the place, that had been his sister's Emi's school. However, it was a numb, awkward feeling – he still had difficulty coming to terms with the discrepancy between the two realities. He was sad that Emi had died, but at the same time he remembered that the Emi in _his_ time, in the time before he was forcibly transferred into this hellish future, was alive and well.

Miyaji Academy wasn't that far from Card Capital, but it took them almost half an hour to approach the massive building block that housed the academy's main building, and its immediate surrounding grounds. As soon as possible after verifying the fact that Miyaji seemed to be located directly underneath the black ring, Misaki and the others had snatched the building's plans from the city hall, and had quite a good grasp on its layout. However, they had avoided getting too close to this area, because Reverse fighters were almost always patrolling the nearby streets. Therefore, being unfamiliar with the general region and constantly wary about being detected or ambushed, they had proceeded slowly and carefully. Nonetheless they had arrived near the perimeter without encountering a single soul... but that was about to change.

Aichi gaped. He had been told what to expect, the hopelessness of the situation had been intently stressed upon him... but not even in the darkest corners of his mind had he actually managed to visualize the truth.

He estimated that the academy's yard could hold several hundred people at once, maybe even a thousand. And at the moment, it was filled to the brim. And there were more - standing on rooftops, inside the outlying buildings, even occupying the sports fields, every possible area was literally _swarming_ with them. They were standing completely still, as if frozen in time, waiting for something. Aichi did not need to see the stigmata or the strange eyes to realize that they were all, to the last person, Reversed.

"Given the capacity of the buildings, if we assume the inside is as full of them as the outside... we've estimated the area can hold as many as five thousand Reverse fighters." Izaki's voice was barely a whisper, even though they should be in no danger from being detected where they were hidden. "But we've never seen it this packed before... I'm afraid something bad is brewing." He and Misaki had used a pair of binoculars for closer inspection, and Izaki silently passed those to Aichi. He gulped, scanning through the crowd for a familiar figure – thankfully he didn't locate any, until Misaki snapped her fingers at them, signaling that they should be departing.

"Whatever the case, them being holed up here means they are less likely to be in our way when we get back." She said. "Now let's get moving, we saw what we came here to see."

They steered their motorcycles back eastwards, to the direction of mount Fuji, which was their destination, and resumed their quiet glide across the deserted, broken streets. Aichi struggled to keep his frantic mind calm and stop seeing Reverse fighter ambushes in every shadow. For all he knew, they weren't completely in his imagination – his two companions, who had way sharper eyes than him, abruptly changed their course several times before they left the city premises for no obvious reason.

Eventually, however, they did manage to get out of the city unharmed, and the wrecked urban landscape gave way to the much less affected countryside. Here, nature had reclaimed the lands that man had cast away, and the orderly fields and carefully preserved woodlands were now thriving with rampant vegetation, almost resembling a jungle. Aichi suddenly realized something he hadn't noticed so far about this world: there was a complete lack of animals. He opened his mouth to ask Misaki about it, but then decided against it – he had no idea what kind of gruesome answer he would receive, and considering Misaki had a cat she had loved very much, it was probably better to shelve the question until he could ask Izaki privately later.

Soon, the road started rising upward, and the closer they got to their target the higher the elevation climbed. Catching sight of the various abandoned human settlements they came across, small towns or villages, a question began forming in Aichi's head.

"If people can only be Reversed by a cardfight, or at least by directly being confronted by a Reverse fighter, isn't it possible that there are a lot of people holding on out there, in more isolated settlements?" Aichi couldn't imagine that Reverse, an outbreak that allegedly started with a single person, could have claimed every human on the planet in three years under those conditions.

"Don't underestimate Reverse fighters." Izaki was the one who replied, his voice grim. "They do not need to eat, drink, or sleep, and they do not feel fatigue, whether physical or mental. The power of Void sustains them, they are nothing but drones operating under its commands, and they will walk, climb or swim any distance if they are ordered to find and Reverse more people." He shuddered visibly. "Even then, it wouldn't have been so bad, ordinarily – after a while, people started banding together and keeping Reverse fighters out by force, quickly finding the same methods we did that can identify a Reverse fighter pretending to be normal. But once the black rings appeared, with them, there came another way for Void to take over humans' minds. It became able to directly exert its influence across the Earth, sending out 'seeds' that were planted in humans, those with weak wills or consumed by negative emotions, and eventually cause them to be Reversed. Even those 'fortresses' fell then, devoured from within. We believe... no, we hope... that somewhere out there, there are others like us who have managed to resist... but right now, that is nothing but wishful thinking that doesn't do us any good either way."

Aichi nodded. Every new piece of information he received felt like another small piece of hopelessness added on top of an already desperate situation. And once again, the only thing left to do was to push onward.

Mount Fuji, the tallest mountain in Japan at a peak height of almost four kilometers, was certainly an imposing sight. Even in the darkness, Aichi felt its enormous shadow weighing on him as they drew closer. As far as places of importance were concerned, Aichi could think of few more fitting locations in Japan to be supernaturally connected to Cray.

They veered to the south, where a wide curvy path would allow them to climb up a large part of the mountain smoothly. Aichi hoped they wouldn't have to climb too high, which could take them a lot longer than they were hoping for. But his worries actually proved unfounded, because no sooner had they begun scaling the gentle slope, still low enough to allow them to ride on with ease, he felt a familiar tug, as if an involuntary nerve was moving subtly just behind his eyes, reacting to something unseen. It had been very difficult to get used to the sensation at first, which had resulted in extreme headaches and fainting spells after the first few, inadvertent uses of Psyqualia. He was also uncomfortably reminded that those uses had also been accompanied by severe personality shifts that very much reminded him of Void's influence. They had assumed it had simply been the allure of Psyqualia's power that had caused them, but having seen Leon, who legitimately possessed Psyqualia and was also under the influence of Void, Aichi was not so sure any more. But that was another issue he'd have to shelve for later.

"It's close." He whispered to his two companions. "We need to get off the path." As he had been told, Psyqualia was resonating with the units in his deck, who were tugging at him towards a certain direction.

The two bikes stopped, and they quickly climbed off. There was no point in securing them – Reverse fighters evidently had no need or no capacity to drive vehicles, or both, and one of the infinitely few people who who had managed to resist Link Joker's invasion just wandering off there and stealing them was extremely unlikely. In contrast, the few seconds they would spare in case of a speedy retreat might well save them.

Aichi took the lead, with Misaki following close behind, and Izaki a little further, carefully taking note of the surroundings and memorizing the path so that they would be able to return safely. It was good that he was doing that, too, because soon Aichi had lost all sense of direction, simply following the instinctive path carved out to him by Psyqualia. They had soon lost sight of the path, and were wandering around an entirely nondescript area. The slope was beginning to curve upwards, too, and they often had to support their climb with their hands, filling them with scrapes – but none of them complained. Perhaps they could sense that Aichi knew what he was doing – or they were simply used to hardships like that.

Suddenly, Aichi stopped. There was nothing special about the place they were standing at – ahead of them lay a flat little patch of even ground, surrounded by tall rocks. Surely there was nothing like a shrine here, or even any sign that any human had ever been there. And yet Psyqualia had led him straight to this place, and now his eyes were throbbing, indicating he had reached the destination he was intended to. Reluctantly, he allowed more of Psyqualia's power to seep into his eyes, and his vision began getting blurry – and yet, certain things were now more clear to him than before. The fierce azure glow coming from the deck attached to his belt, shining straight through its holster. Misaki's and Izaki's decks emanated a fainter glow – every cardfighter had some connection to their chosen deck, even if it wasn't as strong as Psyqualia. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in the immediate area. Shaking his head to clear his senses, he began to move forward – and an iron grip on his shoulder froze him in his tracks.

"Stop." Misaki whispered. "Look there." And she pointed at a spot high on a nearby rock. Aichi followed her finger and saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. He squinted and – suddenly, it was there. A very tiny hint of metal, illuminated by the flashlight Misaki had brought along.

"Most of the system can be hidden underground, but they still need the EMP projectors where they have a clear shot." Misaki sounded oddly satisfied, even though Aichi had no idea what the thing they had seen was and what its presence there meant.

"The area in front of us is protected by a trap." She explained, as if it was an afterthought. "If we step in there, we'll be forced into a cardfight, trapped by an electromagnetic field that will keep us boxed in."

"Forced into a cardfight? Is it something Reverse fighters made, then?" Aichi frowned.

"No." Misaki replied, turning her gaze ahead. "On the contrary, to be exact. These Forced Fight Fields – FFFs, as they used to call them – were actually developed as a countermeasure against Reverse fighters. You see, humans are quite crafty. As I mentioned before, Reverse fighters have ways of remotely communicating with each other, since they are all controlled by a singular hivemind. However, those methods can be disrupted when they are countered by certain frequency wavelengths, such as the ones projected by these Fields. Artificial intelligence technology was developed for fighting purposes – it had been correctly surmised that as long as the Reverse fighter lost, even if the opponent wasn't another human being, the outcome would be the same. To sum up the strategy – lure Reverse fighters to these Fields, trap them, then use AI programs to beat and unreverse them without jeopardizing the safety of people."

"And did it work?" Aichi asked, not hoping for much.

"No." Misaki's curt reply was the same as before. "The AI systems were immediately shut down when they were defeated, and so did the Fields – it seems Void's power can influence even machines to some extent. Some Reverse fighters were beaten, of course, but most simply powered through these traps and got to the ones behind them. It was a smart tactic, but not enough. However, this one is still operational." She pointed at the bracer on her wrist, which she had turned towards the small metallic projector, and was now emitting a soft golden light. "It's reacting to it."

_So what do we do now?_ Aichi was almost certain that what they had come all the way out here to find was protected by that Field. They somehow needed to get past, but Misaki seemed deep in thought.

"We're going to have to go in." Misaki said finally, biting the edge of her fingernail. "Activating the Fight Field will alert all Reverse fighters in the immediate area, but with the technology in this, defeating the system in control will disable it." She tapped her bracer. "Whatever the case, if a Forced Fight Field system is here, it means there was almost definitely something interesting hidden around – I'll bet on the possibility it's still there. Aichi, Izaki, stand back, I - " But she was cut off when someone swept past her, dashing straight into the area marked by the Fight Field. Immediately, a bright glow filled the area, and a wall of white light separated the space marked by the Field from the outside.

Izaki was standing a few feet in front of them, just within its boundaries.

"You idiot!" Misaki snapped. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Misaki-san, Aichi." Izaki said seriously. "You two need to get ready – if there's any sign of Reverse fighters coming, you need to run. I'll deal with this."

"Izaki-kun..." Aichi was still stunned by the sudden twist of events.

"Hey, don't worry so much." Izaki smiled at them. "It's just an AI after all, how hard can it..."

"_Security system, engaged. Activate Alpha Defense Protocol, Tier 9._"

A whizzing sound announced the 'arrival' of Izaki's opponent, as from the other side of the makeshift 'arena', a hologram manifested from the ground much like units would, only this time it took the shape of a cardfighter, stationed before a console similar to the one that had appeared in front of Izaki. And the 'person' that appeared before them...

"N – no way..." Even Misaki was stunned. Aichi moved his mouth, but no sounds came out.

"Wh – what the hell..." Izaki actually took a step back, and was met with the immovable barrier of light that sealed him from the outside. "That's..."

A white shirt, black overcoat and pants, with a red scarf covering the neck. Spiky brown hair that edged sideways, and a pair of piercing green eyes. It was a look that'd be impossible for the three of them to not recognize.

"Kai...kun..." Aichi finally managed to whisper hoarsely. Even Misaki was frozen in place, staring at the projection with a mixture of disbelief and hatred.

But that only lasted a few seconds. The stern-eyed girl shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "It's just a projection, you idiots." She growled at them. "They tried to replicate the fight patterns of famous cardfighters to increase the chances of victory, and simply used their appearance as a model. So snap out of it."

Izaki had been quick to follow her urging, and had resumed a battle-ready posture, placing his deck on the console. On the other side, the computer-projected Kai mimicked him, his expression unchanging. Aichi tried to slow down his heartbeat that had been kicked into overdrive. _It's just... a projection..._

"Heh, that sure as hell startled me." Izaki, too, had recovered his composure. "Who'd have thought it'd be that guy... guess that means I have to go all out." He slid a finger underneath the unit he had placed face-down in the center of his field.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, _the_ Vanguard!" Even the voice had been replicated perfectly, even though it sounded a little monotonous – then again, Kai did usually sound like that.

"Kh, you don't have to do the stupid 'the' thing when you're just a computer!" Misaki growled. Aichi turned his attention to the field, where the two fighters' initial units were projected onto the rock.

"Lizard Soldier, Fargo!"

"Crossbowsaurus!"

From within a burst of flame, a lizardman carrying a bow with a flaming arrow ready to be fired appeared behind of Kai. On the opposite side, a compact bulky bipedal dinosaur, with a ballista almost matching its size mounted on its back, a large bolt already prepared to shoot, materialized with a low growl. The two ranged units snarled at each other, readying their weapons.

**First Vanguard (Artificial Intelligence): Lizard Soldier, Fargo (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**First Vanguard (Izaki Yuta): Crossbowsaurus (G0 / 3000 PWR)**

"Izaki-kun is using Tachikaze, huh..." Aichi muttered. "And Kai-kun... I mean, the program... Kagero?"

"Ride _the_ Vanguard! Dragon Monk, Gojo!" The staff-wielding fighter monk appeared to replace the Lizard Soldier, who soon moved to the back. "Fargo moves, and Gojo's skill activates." Kai's projection replaced one card in his hand with another. "Turn end."

**Ride: Dragon Monk, Gojo (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Lizard Soldier, Fargo (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**Artificial Intelligence  
><strong>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Dragon Monk, Gojo (7000) – Lizard Soldier, Fargo (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Izaki Yuta  
><strong>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Crossbowsaurus (3000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

"Misaki-san... you said they tried to replicate the way top-class fighters battled... how much did they succeed?" Aichi inquired hesitantly. He liked and respected Izaki, but three years ago, he was certainly not a fighter he'd have thought stood a chance against Kai... obviously, a lot of things had changed since then, but still...

"Not a hundred percent, obviously." Misaki was apparently sharing some of his concerns, judging from the way she bit her lip. "But enough. Good enough, I'd say. Those Fields which implemented Tier 8 or higher – that is, national champion level cardfighters and better – lasted a long time, and I heard that some times, the very cardfighters who had been used as the basis had to be brought to defeat them, after they had been Reversed. Of course, it took quite the powerful systems to successfully emulate the human playing ability at that level, so it wasn't too widespread... from the looks of it, it seems that some of these systems have actually survived Link Joker's invasion."

"Ride! Flamethrowersaurus!" Meanwhile, Izaki had called out his next Vanguard, a dinosaur covered in thick metal armor, with a large flame-spewing cannon mounted on its right arm.

**Ride: Flamethrowersaurus (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Battle! Flamethrowersaurus attacks!" Aichi noticed that Izaki's first Vanguard had not been of the Forerunner variety.

"No guard." The computer's voice was as impassive as the real Kai's. Izaki lifted the top card of his deck, but no trigger appeared to give him an early advantage – and neither did one for the opponent.

**Drive Check: Sharpshootersaurus**

**Damage Check: Burning Horn Dragon**

**Artificial Intelligence  
><strong>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 1(U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Dragon Monk, Gojo (7000) – Lizard Soldier, Fargo (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Izaki Yuta  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 0  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Flamethrowersaurus (7000) - na  
>(R) na – n/a

"Stand and draw." The AI program continued, unfazed. "Berserk Dragon, Ride!" The black three-headed dragon replaced the sage. "And attack." Three pairs of vicious red eyes focused on their target, and the hapless dinosaur was blasted by three converging spheres of fire.

**Drive Check: Wyvern Guard, Barri**

**Damage Check: Siege Dragon, Dinofortress**

**Artificial Intelligence  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 1(U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Berserk Dragon (9000) – Lizard Soldier, Fargo (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Izaki Yuta  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 1(U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Flamethrowersaurus (7000) - na  
>(R) na – n/a

"I'm wondering about something..." A thought crossed Aichi's mind. "This whole system is electronic, right? So... wouldn't it be possible to control the outcome of the fights? Once the whole world realized about the danger of Reverse, that is..."

Misaki shook her head. "The Vanguard Global Image System was first released as a prototype not long after you disappeared – it had been in development for a long time, apparently. Everything about it was kept quiet, though, and it was developed by a coalition of different corporations under the direction of a single, unknown party that never revealed themselves to the public. It was impossible to meddle with the system itself. That said, hackers among the world cooperated to penetrate its security. However, any time some form of interference was attempted in a match, the system would invariably glitch, resulting in an automatic loss for the offending party – with all the consequences that entailed. The exact same thing happened during the attempts to use overpowered cards to ensure victory. While the system would accept new cards without any reprogramming, if there was an attempt to play cards that were outright game-breaking, the exact same glitch would cause the user's automatic defeat. Due to those facts... it has been speculated, that the Global Image System was developed specifically in preparation for Void's invasion..."

"Ride, Howitzer Cannon Dragon!" The new dinosaur that replaced Izaki's Vanguard, a sauropod with a short and bulky build, was carrying a metal cannon so massive that greaves were built-in underneath its stocky legs to support it. The tip of the artillery weapon towered to the sky.

**Ride: Howitzer Cannon Dragon (G2 / 11000 PWR)**

"Now I call, Sharpshootersaurus!" A lean aerial dinosaur equipped with a long-barrel sniper rifle materialized on the field. "Howitzer Cannon cannot attack normally, but if I Counter Blast one card and retire a Tachikaze unit, this restraint can be lifted!" Izaki turned over the sole card in his Damage Zone and slid Sharpshooter Dragon to his Drop Zone, and the winged dinosaur vanished from the sky. "However, when Sharpshooter Dragon is retired by the effect of a Tachikaze unit, its skill activates, and it returns to the Soul!"

**Call: Sharpshootersaurus (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Now I call, Ballistasaurus!" The large dinosaur that appeared next to the artillery-carrying monster was mounted with a more archaic form of siege weaponry, a giant flat ballista armed with thick, two-meter-long iron bolts. "And now battle! Howitzer Cannon Dragon, attack!" A sound like a thousand firecrackers going off at once rumbled through the makeshift arena, as a massive artillery shell was flung to the sky from the mouth of the mobile cannon. (11000 vs 9000)

**Call: Ballistasaurus (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"No guard." Kai's image said impassively. Izaki quietly checked a card, and...

"Get, draw trigger!" He announced. "Power to Ballistasaurus, and I draw!"

**Drive Check: Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledgeankylo (Draw trigger)**

"Damage check. Get, draw trigger." The opponent mirrored this by revealing a trigger card of his own. "Power to Berserk Dragon, and draw."

**Damage Check: Gatling Claw Dragon (Draw trigger)**

"Then, Ballistasaurus!" The bulky dinosaur released one of the massive bolts mounted on its ballista, but... (9000+5000=14000 vs 9000+5000=14000)

"Guard. Embodiment of Spear, Tahr." A turban-wearing spearman appeared, taking the blow for the three-headed beast.

**Artificial Intelligence  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 2(U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Berserk Dragon (9000) – Lizard Soldier, Fargo (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Izaki Yuta  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 1(F)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Howitzer Cannon Dragon (11000) - na  
>(R) Ballistasaurus – na

_They're more or less even so far, but..._ Aichi sensed the increasing tension. _They are about to Ride to Grade 3, this is where things will get serious._

"If... if Izaki-kun loses, what will happen?" Aichi asked, hesitating because of the possibility of another answer he wouldn't like.

"Normally, he wouldn't be in any real danger from a defeat." Misaki was frowning. "These systems were meant to unreverse Reverse fighters, which happened automatically after their defeat, so given that Izaki isn't Reversed, nothing should happen to him. I'd say the real danger would be other nearby Reverse fighters detecting the activity in the Global Image System and homing in on us, but given none have appeared yet, it seems we are safe from that. But..." She seemed to be fidgeting with some thought. "This is only a rumor, but I heard that, during the last months before things really went to hell, they modified these programs to act as security guardians in front of important locations... refuge centers, for example, or places where classified technology was hidden, things that they didn't want to fall into the wrong hands, Reversed or otherwise. Those systems had the capacity to permanently imprison defeated fighters, or even inflict physical harm on them. What the system said in the beginning... Alpha Protocol was supposedly the highest security protocol. Given that, I'm very interested in what might be hidden here..."

"Th – then, something bad might happen to Izaki-kun..." Aichi exclaimed, but Misaki cut him off.

"Don't be an idiot, Izaki wouldn't have survived this long if he hadn't trained relentlessly. He won't lose against some stupid simulation." But Aichi saw her biting her lower lip. _This is modelled after Kai-kun, after all..._

"Behold, this is my true form!" Aichi's eyes snapped back into the fight. The image before him looked more like Kai than ever, smirking with unshakeable confidence as he held up a card... "_Burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire!_ Ride _the_ Vanguard!" Hellfire burst around Berserk Dragon, and the creature that breathed and reveled in flames shrieked in horror as it was burned down to a crisp. From the ruined body, like a snake shedding its skin, a new form emerged. Much taller, much broader, and much more intimidating, the new dragon's eyes shone with a golden intensity. With scarlet scales shielding its body better than any armor could, and spikes protruding from its chest and wings, its roar shook the very earth, announcing the arrival of the lord of dragons. "_Dragonic Overlord!_"

**Ride: Dragonic Overlord (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"That is Kai-kun's – Dragonic Overlord!" Aichi was flabbergasted to see the familiar unit appear on the machine's Vanguard circle, following the exact same words Kai used to declare.

"Don't be stupid, I told you it's a program and nothing more!" Misaki snapped irritably. Meanwhile, the program launched three more cards onto the console.

"Call, Burning Horn Dragon and Calamity Tower Wyvern." A golden dragon with large spiked wings appeared next to Overlord, backed by a smaller, heavily-armored black wyvern took shape. "Calamity Tower's Soul Blast – draw."

**Call: Burning Horn Dragon (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Call: Calamity Tower Wyvern (G1 / 5000 PWR)**

"And now, with Fargo's boost, Overlord attacks! _Eternal Flame!_" (11000+2000+5000=18000 vs 11000)

"Ugh, no guard!" Izaki grunted as the monstrous dragon's jaws opened, revealing a sphere of sizzling crimson fire.

"Check the drive trigger." Kai said coldly. "Get, critical trigger. Power to Burning Horn, and critical to Overlord. Second check. Get, critical trigger."

"Oh come on, isn't this a bit too realistic?!" Misaki forgot herself and shouted as the artificial Kai, in faithful imitation of the real one, revealed two golden-glowing cards one after the other.

**Drive Check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical trigger)**

**Drive Check: Demonic Dragon Mage, Abarara (Critical trigger)**

"D – damage check..." Izaki, who had to suddenly contend with a 3-critical attack, nearly dropped his cards as he checked them. "No trigger... critical trigger! All effects to Howitzer Cannon! And third check... heal trigger!" He breathed easier now, as a much-needed reprieve appeared in the form of two triggers, the latter of which allowed him to send his face-down card to the Drop Zone and remain safely at three damage.

**Damage Check: Ancient Dragon, Paraswall**

**Damage Check: Black Cannon Tiger (Critical trigger)**

**Damage Check: Savage Shaman (Heal trigger)**

"Burning Horn attacks Ballistasaurus." The artificial intelligence did not give any signs of worry. "Skill, power plus 3000." The super-powered dragon opened its jaws, unleashing bright golden flames upon its target. (9000+3000+5000+5000+5000=27000) Obviously, there was no way Izaki was going to attempt to guard this, so he simply placed his hapless rear guard to the Drop Zone.

**Artificial Intelligence  
><strong>Hand: 7 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 2(U/U)  
>(R) Burning Horn Dragon (9000) – Calamity Tower Wyvern (5000)<br>(VG) Dragonic Overlord (11000) – Lizard Soldier, Fargo (5000)  
>(R) na - n/a

**Izaki Yuta  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 3 | Dmg: 3(U/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Howitzer Cannon Dragon (11000) - na  
>(R) na – n/a

"My turn... the counterattack begins now!" Izaki sounded confident as he pulled out his card. "Ride! Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver!" A gigantic four-legged dinosaur covered in heavy dark blue plating, with several golden spikes shooting off its back, appeared on the field with a roar. "Then, call! Flamethrowersaurus! Iguanogorg! Tyrannobite! And Siege Dragon, Dinofortress!" Another copy of the flamethrower-armed dinosaur appeared behind Spinodriver, and then a green-and-gold raptor with large scythes attached to its hand appeared in the back, followed by a larger dark blue tyrannosaurus in front of it, and finally a towering mechanical construct in the shape of a metallic dragon on the other side of the Vanguard.

**Ride: Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

**Call: Flamethrowersaurus (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Call: Siege Dragon, Dinofortress (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"He left only two cards in his hand..." Aichi mused. _Izaki-kun must be confident... he probably has some sort of plan. _He turned to Misaki to see what she was thinking, but she seemed to be absorbed in some thought of her own.

"Attack!" Izaki commanded. "Dinofortress, take down Burning Horn!" (9000 vs 9000) The AI allowed the attack to hit, and Overlord's loyal servant was mowed down by an artillery barrage. "And now, Spinodriver! Your target is the Vanguard!" (11000+2000+7000=20000 vs 11000) The dino-dragon roared, stomping its feet on the ground.

"No guard." The monotonous voice declared.

"Drive check." Izaki lifted a card as Spinodriver marched forward, releasing a scythe-shaped blade from its shoulder. "No trigger... second check! Get! Critical trigger!" Spinodriver was surrounded by a golden aura. "Power to Tyrannobite, critical to Spinodriver!" The blade speared through Overlord's armor, causing the great beast to roar in pain and collapse backwards. Kai silently made two checks – the first one glowed emerald, but the revealed Heal trigger was one card too soon, and it only allowed Overlord to power up.

**Drive Check: Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver**

**Drive Check: Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (Critical trigger)**

**Damage Check: Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal trigger)**

**Damage Check: Berserk Dragon**

"And now, with Iguanogorg's boost, Tyrannobite!" (9000+7000+5000=21000 vs 11000+5000=16000) The two dinosaurs marched forward, preparing their weapons.

"Guard." The projection placed another Tahr on the Guardian circle, nullifying the attack.

"Turn end." Izaki said confidently.

**Artificial Intelligence  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 4(U/U/U/U)  
>(R) na – Calamity Tower Wyvern (5000)  
>(VG) Dragonic Overlord (11000) – Lizard Soldier, Fargo (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Izaki Yuta  
><strong>Hand: 4 | Soul: 4 | Dmg: 3(U/U/U)  
>(R) Siege Dragon, Dinofortress (9000) - na  
>(VG) Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (11000) – Flamethrowersaurus (7000)<br>(R) Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (9000) – Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg (7000)

_Izaki-kun managed to reverse the damage... but... _Aichi looked at the computer program that had taken Kai's form, voice, deck... and to a large extent, skill. There was something unnerving about it now, something familiar.

"It was only for a second, and I didn't really notice it in the middle of the battle..." Misaki said softly. "But my memory won't lie... when Overlord attacked... there was definitely a 2000 Power boost, beside Fargo's. Where did that come from...?" Aichi hadn't noticed what Misaki was talking about, but before he could think about it -

"_Final Turn!_"

Three gasps echoed across the arena, following this short declaration. This was what Aichi had sensed... Kai was different than most cardfighters, he could see ahead, the path carved by battle, it was intuition and game-reading ability that even rivalled Psyqualia... and when he was certain that the turn he was about to take would bring him victory, he would declare it this way. _They even... emulated that...?_

"_At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form!_" Aichi recognized the chant as Izaki's opponent placed a card on the Vanguard circle. _It can't be, he has that as well?!_ "_Crossbreakride!_"

"Wh – what?!" Aichi started. "Cross... _Break_ Ride?"

"No... it can't be." Misaki muttered. "When the attempts to create new, overpowered cards failed, some skilled hackers decided to try their luck at modifying existing cards with new skills... their efforts met the same fate, though, the ones that were too strong were rejected by the system. However, those that were within acceptable limits were perfectly functional... don't tell me... this thing has an upgraded version of Dragonic Overlord, a Break Ride..."

But evidently, it was true. The flames of the apocalypse surrounded Overlord, and its wings spread out wider, transforming into four, razor-sharp photon wings. An extra pair of arms emerged at shoulder-length, wielding gigantic firearms, while the lower two held twin energy sabers. This was... the evolution Dragonic Overlord had obtained in exchange for shortening its lifespan and sealing its body for a long period of time... its ultimate power would have single-handedly brought the entire Shadow Paladin army to its knees during the last stages of the Sanctuary's civil war, had it not been for Phantom Blaster Dragon achieving a similar evolution – as it was, Overlord's contribution to that battle gave the Royal Paladins the opening they needed to stage the counterattack that would put an end to the dark dragon's dominion over their fallen brethren. Its name...

"_Dragonic Overlord __THE END__!_"

**Ride: Dragonic Overlord The End (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"That's... not good..." Izaki muttered.

"Break Ride skill, activate!" The program commanded. "Power plus 10000! And The End's skill also activates, while Dragonic Overlord is in the Soul! Power plus 2000!" Aichi gulped as The End reached an impressive 23000 Power on its own. He knew The End's Persona Blast would activate if it hit, allowing it to Stand again... with that much power, blocking it would be difficult. But the Kai-shaped fighter was not done yet.

"Fargo moves to the Soul, and The End inherits a new skill." He stated. "And call! Eternal Bringer Griffin! Its effect allows me to exchange one Grade 3 from my hand with a copy of Dragonic Overlord from my deck!" A gryphon with rich red plume appeared on his field, and he quickly performed the trade. "Dragonic Overlord!" And then immediately called The End's previous form to the front line. "And Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara! Dragon Dancer Arabella!" The sinister purple-clad lizard mage appeared behind the Vanguard, and a female dancer clad in a revealing white-and-gold outfit, a mask covering the lower half of her face, appeared on the empty front row circle. Immediately she began a wild, circular dance, and a surge of flames materialized around her, which moved to embrace The End. "Arabella's skill – Counter Blast. The Flame Dragon race unit, Dragonic Overlord The End, receives 5000 Power for the turn!"

**Call: Eternal Bringer Griffin (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Dragonic Overlord (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

**Call: Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Call: Dragon Dancer, Arabella (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Now ignite, flames of the end! Kimnara boosts! Dragonic Overlord The End, attack Siege Dragon, Dinofortress!" The End roared, gathering hellfire in the barrels of its guns. (11000+2000+10000+5000+6000=34000 vs 9000) The artificial intelligence had purposefully launched this attack against a rear guard that would be practically impossible to defend... in that case, the goal was almost certainly Persona Blast.

But...

"Ancient Dragon, Paraswall!" Izaki shouted without hesitation, slamming a card on the guardian circle. A mechanical canine-like dinosaur appeared in the middle of the field, emitting a high-energy pulse from its body that shaped a large barrier consisting of multiple hexagons, upon which Dragonic Overlord's barrage of gunfire fell without effect. "Perfect guard!" By discarding the previously checked Spinodriver from his hand, Izaki made sure that the attack wouldn't hit, no matter what. The program quietly checked for triggers, but neither check revealed a desired glow.

**Drive Check: Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara**

**Drive Check: Flame of Promises, Aermo**

"Great!" Aichi exclaimed. "If the attack won't hit, The End can't activate its skill!" Izaki had made a good play, forcing his opponent to waste all those power-ups.

"No..." Misaki breathed. "I don't think it's over just with that..."

"An attack against a rear guard has concluded... Break Ride skill!" The Kai lookalike declared all of a sudden. "Counter Blast one, and discard a Kagero..." He let the Kimnara he had just checked fall to the Drop Zone. "The End stands!"

"Wh – he had a way to stand it, even if the attack failed?!" Izaki gasped. The End returned to its battle ready stance.

"It's time for a second attack." The computer's sinister voice declared. "Dragonic Overlord The End! Attack Dinofortress!" (11000+2000+10000+5000=28000 vs 9000)

"D – damn... no guard..." Izaki grunted.

"Check the drive trigger." The first card didn't reveal a trigger, but... "Second check. Get." A ruby glow accompanied the second. "Draw trigger – power to the rear guard Overlord, and I draw." The dinosaur-shaped fortress collapsed, its armor plates melting before the fury of The End's flames.

**Drive Check: Dragonic Burnout**

**Drive Check: Seal Dragon, Artpitch (Draw trigger)**

"The End's attack hit." The program announced. "This activates the skill of Lizard Soldier, Fargo. Because the attack of a Vanguard with Overlord in its name was successful, one of your Rear Guards is Retired... Tyrannobite!"

"It won't be that easy!" A sphere of white-hot flames struck the azure-skinned dinosaur with the destructive force of a missile – but when they subsided, the Ancient Dragon was still standing its ground firmly, albeit battered and scorched. "Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite's effect activates when it is Retired while I have an Ancient Dragon Vanguard... I can Counter Blast one card, and revive it to the field!"

"Izaki's Tachikaze deck is not a bad match for Kagero because of this reason..." Misaki muttered. "But the real problem starts now..."

"Inconsequential. These flames will burn forever." The AI declared. "The End's attack hit, so its own effect activates! Counter Blast... and _Persona Blast!_" The great dragon lord roared, wreathed in brilliant golden flames that formed a halo around its body. "The End stands again! _Eternal Apocalypse!_"

"Double stand..." Aichi grimaced. "This is bad..."

"Strike out! Dragonic Overlord The End, attack Spinodriver! _Twin Scarlet Sword Slash!_" The End lunged forward, using its scimitars to deliver an X-shaped attack on Izaki's Vanguard, who could only accept the hit helplessly (11000+2000+10000+5000=28000 vs 11000). "Check the drive trigger. Get." A sinister smirk appeared on the projection's lips. "Heal trigger. Power to Dragon Dancer Arabella... and one damage is recovered. And second check... no trigger."

**Drive Check: Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal trigger)**

**Drive Check: Burning Horn Dragon **

"D – damage check..." Izaki revealed a card, but no reprieve came in the form of a much-needed trigger.

**Damage Check: Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite**

"Fargo's effect retires Flamethrowersaurus." Izaki's opponent announced, and this time, Izaki's vulnerable back row unit was incinerated by The End's breakthrough flames. "The End is done for now... but Overlord will pick up where it left off! Attack! _Eternal Flame!_"

"No guard!" Spinodriver was struck by the regular Overlord's scythe blade, and Izaki picked up another card from his deck. He almost fell over in relief as it shone scarlet. "Draw trigger! Power to Spinodriver, and I draw!"

**Damage Check: Ancient Dragon, Titanocargo (Draw trigger)**

"..." It was impossible to say from the AI's frozen expression, but Aichi could almost sense frustration from its posture. "Arabella attacks."

"Guard!" Izaki shouted. "Ancient Dragon, Dinodile!" The black-skinned amphibian dinosaur appeared in front of the dragon dancer, stopping her in her tracks.

"Turn end."

**Artificial Intelligence  
><strong>Hand: 7 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 3(F/F/F)  
>(R) Dragonic Overlord (11000) – Calamity Tower Wyvern (5000)<br>(VG) Dragonic Overlord The End (13000) – Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (6000)  
>(R) Dragon Dancer Arabella (9000) – Eternal Bringer Griffin (7000)<p>

**Izaki Yuta  
><strong>Hand: 2 | Soul: 4 | Dmg: 5(F/U/U/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (11000) – na  
>(R) Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (9000) – Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg (7000)<p>

The three breathed a collective sigh of relief. Izaki had barely managed to survive this turn, despite the double restand of his opponent's Vanguard... but things looked grim nonetheless. Izaki had still managed to maintain some field and hand presence thanks to Tyrannobite's skill and the Draw trigger... but his opponent had seven cards in his hand, including a perfect guard, was only at three damage, and to top it all off, Dragonic Overlord The End maintained the 2000-point-boost while Overlord was in the Soul even during the opponent's turn. In other words, winning this turn was extremely unlikely, and surviving the next would be a tall order... however, Izaki didn't lose his confident expression. With a fierce smile, he drew his next card. _How can he be so calm?_

"This is the result of years of hard effort and life-or-death struggles." Misaki said suddenly. "For us, who have survived up till now... we won't yield, not even to someone like Kai – much less a computer that's just been programmed to act like him. As for his confidence..." She smiled softly. "You can't see it yet, but Izaki has been building up to his victory pattern, all the way from the first turn."

"_Prehistoric beast that claims dominion over all life under the iron sky, it is time to rise again from ancient times and reforge your rule on this world... Break Ride!_" Izaki chanted as he placed a card on the Vanguard circle, and Spinodriver was wrapped in a column of silver light, its body breaking apart and reforging into a new creature... it was truly a monstrosity, towering well over The End's massive bulk, with thick iron plates instead of skin and bulky arms and legs, while three rows of sharp teeth filled its jaws. Its entire body was covered by additional layers of plating that provided footing for many smaller cannons and guns, almost as if it was surrounded by a castle wall. "Ancient Dragon Tyrant, Fortress Rex!"

**Ride: Ancient Dragon Tyrant, Fortress Rex (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"This is Izaki-kun's Break Ride..." Aichi muttered. The AI just stared in apathy, still confident in its ability to win the game.

"Spinodriver's Break Ride skill activates!" Izaki declared, sliding his two remaining rear guards to the Drop Zone. "Two Tachikaze are retired, and in exchange, I get to draw two cards, and Fortress Rex receives Power plus 10000, and Critical plus 1!" The fortress dragon roared as it was empowered, more and more weaponry appearing on its body. "But at the same time, the effects of Iguanogorg and Tyrannobite activate! By Counter Blasting a card for each, they return to the field!" The two units that had been turned into fuel to power up Fortress Rex were instantly revived. _Now Izaki-kun actually increased his hand while powering up and maintaining his field!_ Aichi was impressed.

"Call! Howitzer Cannon Dragon, and two Rocketsaurus! Howitzer Cannon's Counter Blast! Rocketsaurus is Retired, and Restraint is lifted! At the same time, Rocketsaurus goes to the Soul!" The monstrous artillery dragon appeared in the front row, followed by two dragonic dinosaurs whose entire bodies seemed to form a massive rocket in the back row. The one behind the Vanguard was absorbed into Howitzer in order to release the energy needed to activate it. But something caught Aichi's attention. _To the Soul?_ Izaki had gathered quite a few units to the Soul somehow, which wasn't one of Tachikaze's characteristics. _Unless..._

**Call: Howitzer Cannon Dragon (G2 / 11000 PWR)**

**Call: Rocketsaurus (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Call: Rocketsaurus (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"And now, it's time to reveal the true power of my deck!" Izaki shouted. "The armaments sleeping in the Soul, release your power!_ Equip Arsenal!_" And five cards flew from the great dinosaur's Soul, briefly appearing in their original forms before they transformed into plain weapons, attaching themselves to the Vanguard... Crossbowsaurus became a heavy-duty crossbow attached to Rex' left arm, Sharpshootersaurus and Rocketsaurus became a rifle and a rocket launcher that were mounted on its shoulders, and Flamethrowersaurus became a fire-spewing massive cannon that manifested in its right arm... and finally, Howitzer Cannon Dragon's giant artillery was now protruding from the giant's back, causing even its mighty form to hunch slightly in order to support its weight.

"F – Five cards were equipped - !" Aichi gasped. He had seen Misaki's skillful usage of the three Sacred Relics in conjunction with Amaterasu, and Shingo's Muramasa having cinched the match against Naoki... but nothing like this! Now Fortress Rex seemed to have grown to almost twice its size with all the added gear – and deadlier by an equal proportion.

"Kai Toshiki... was a fighter I respected, even one I admired, a little bit." Izaki said with a stern expression. "When I heard that he had been the one behind Link Joker's invasion... I didn't want to believe it. Kai had betrayed us, Aichi had disappeared... just what were the weak us, who were left behind, supposed to do? I wallowed in despair as I tried to find that answer for a while... until that guy made me realize... it was right in front of me all along." He tapped Tyrannobite's card, and the dinosaur, unboosted, went after Arabella, mowing her to shreds with a single bite of its powerful jaws (9000 vs 9000).

"The answer was..." He touched the Fortess Rex that lay on his Vanguard circle.

"_...become stronger!_" His words turned into a shout, and the giant dinosaur roared in approval. "Ancient Dragon Tyrant, attack! _Maximum Siege! _At this time, all Equip effects activate! Crossbowsaurus, Power plus 3000, and _overdrive!_ An extra 3000! Howitzer Cannon, plus 5000! Sharpshootersaurus, plus 2000! Flamethrowersaurus, skill! I retire one of my Tachikaze Rear Guards, and your Vanguard loses 5000 Power! The retired Tyrannobite is revived!" All of the Fortress dinosaur's weapons were now ready to fire, its power rising massively, while its flamethrower unleashed a mass of fire upon its target, melting some of its armor. (11000+10000+3000+3000+5000+2000=34000, crit 2 vs 11000+2000-5000=8000)

"...perfect defense." The AI declared, unfazed by Izaki's tirade. But no sooner had the lean, red wyvern materialized before the lumbering fortress, than it was shot down from the sky by a massive artillery shell – what landed on the ground was little more than a pile of dust.

"Howitzer Cannon can retire a 5000 Shield or less unit that appears on the Guardian Circle." Izaki smirked. "It needs to be retired, too, but your perfect defense skill won't activate."

"Then, a second one." Kai's projection did not miss a beat. "Wyvern Guard Barri. By discarding a Kagero from my hand – perfect defense."

"Even then, Twin Drive!" Izaki slashed a card out of his deck. "No trigger... and second check! Get!" The second turned up with a golden glow. "Critical trigger! Power and critical... both to Fortress Rex!" _Wh – what? He gave both to the Vanguard whose attack was doomed to fail – then..._

**Drive Check: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg**

**Drive Check: Black Cannon Tiger (Critical trigger)**

"The true attack begins now! Fortress Rex... _Limit Break!_" Izaki shouted. "Three of the cards that are equipped to Fortress Rex must be sent to the Drop Zone." Izaki slid Flamethrowersaurus, Sharpshootersaurus and Rocketsaurus from the Bind Zone to the Drop Zone. "And... _stand! Relentless Death Rampage!_" Fortress Rex had now shed most of its weaponry, and was ready for action once more, growling threateningly at Overlord. "Now Fortress Rex attacks again! Twin Drive is lost for this turn, but..." There was still the boost from Crossbowsaurus. (11000+10000+3000+3000+5000=32000, crit 3 vs 11000+2000-5000=8000)

"Guard!" The AI declared. "Dragon Monk, Genjo! Dragonic Burnout! Flame of Promises, Aermo! Burning Horn Dragon!" Using up all the remaining cards in its hand, the computer had managed to muster up 25000 worth of shield, namely... exactly enough to bring the weakened The End up to 33000. It was still at 3 damage – without a trigger here, Izaki's Rear Guards wouldn't be able to finish the job – and Izaki only had once check. He closed his eyes, breathing evenly.

"Drive trigger – !" Aichi held his breath. He felt Izaki's intensity as he placed his hand on his deck, and could almost hear his thoughts.

_My path – doesn't end here!_

"Check!"

The card was lifted...

...and glowed golden.

**Drive Check: Ancient Dragon, ****Dinodile** **(Critical trigger)**

It happened slowly. As if its body was being weighed down by the amount of fire power unleashed onto it, Dragonic Overlord The End collapsed slowly, struggling against the enemy fire all the way. When Fortress Rex, which was marching forward with all the speed it could muster, reached it, The End was still fighting on, glaring defiantly. Scarlet flames wrapped around one of its scimitars, that it attempted to thrust straight through the dinosaur's chest...

...but the prehistoric titan's terrible jaws clamped onto its neck, and snapped shut. With a final growl, The End's body collapsed, leaving only its head in its opponent's maw. And then it dissolved into flames, all of the power burning out as it reached the end of its life. The computer-manipulated Kai image closed its eyes – and quietly vanished, too.

**Artificial Intelligence**  
>Hand: 0 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 6(FF/F/U/U/U)  
>(R) Dragonic Overlord (11000) – Calamity Tower Wyvern (5000)<br>(VG) Dragonic Overlord The End (13000) – Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (6000)  
>(R) na – Eternal Bringer Griffin (7000)

**Izaki Yuta  
><strong>Hand: 4 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 5(F/F/F/F/F)  
>(R) Howitzer Cannon Dragon (11000) – Rocketsaurus (7000)<br>(VG) Ancient Dragon Tyrant, Fortress Rex (11000) – n/a  
>(R) Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (9000) – Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg (7000)<p>

"Phew, somehow, I did it..." Izaki sighed. "Geez, that was nothing like fighting run-of-the-mill Reverse fighters... with that guy at their head, no wonder Link Joker spread so fast..." He stopped abruptly when he saw Aichi's expression. "Ah, I mean..."

"Nevermind that now." Misaki stepped forward, now that the barrier had been disabled after the AI's defeat. "More importantly..." But she didn't get to finish. With the removal of the energy field, the optical illusion that had evidently been installed into this place was lifted, and they could clearly see it – a door was in front of them, straight onto the face of the rock, leading deep into the mountain. It had once been sealed shut in a way that looked like it would have been impossible for them to get to open, but it had suffered serious damage, and an crack had been forced open in the middle, large enough for a single person to walk through.

"Bingo." Misaki muttered. "Looks like we're onto something big here."

VGLDW05  
>FIN<p>

**CARD OF THE DAY:**

**Ancient Dragon Tyrant, Fortress Rex  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [AUTO] [V]:[LB4, Send 3 Tachikaze from your Bind Zone to your Drop Zone that have been sent to the Bind Zone by their Equip effect] When this Unit attacks the Vanguard, during the Close Step of that battle, you may pay the cost. If so, [Stand] this Unit, and this Unit loses [Twin Drive!] until the end of this turn. This skill can only be activated once per turn.<br>• [AUTO] [V]: At the end of your turn, if 3 or more Tachikaze that have 'Equip' have been sent from your Bind Zone to your Drop Zone, Soul Charge (2), then draw 2 cards.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack)  
><em>The unstoppable tempest that will even destroy the very terrain it fights on... that is Relentless Death Rampage.<br>_

_One of the secrets to the Dragon Empire's military might are the Dinodragons. These creatures are prehistoric beasts that were either revived from fossils, or awakened from century-long slumbers. The Dragon Empire then formed the military corps Tachikaze, which intends to make use of the power of these frightening beasts. However, these creatures belong to a different age. They are difficult to understand, impossible to control. If left alone, they can go into massive rampages that are as threatening to allies as they are to enemies. In answer to this problem, specialized equipment was designed, weaponry and armor that were meant to both enhance the powers of the Dinodragons and keep them under control. When driven to a desperate situation due to Link Joker's invasion, Tachikaze turned to their mightiest weapon - Tyrant Death Rex. Using the full array of the weapons technology at their disposal, they managed to create something that was more than just a beast of destruction - in its new form, the king of Dinodragons resembles a walking fortress, whose firepower is enough to permanently change the landscape and cause the enemy to flee before the battle even begins.  
><em>

VGLDW05

**IZAKI YUTA****:**

**Crossbowsaurus**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon  
>3000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Grade 3 or higher Tachikaze Vanguard, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: When your Vanguard attacks, your Vanguard gets [Power]+3000 for that battle. Then, you can have your Vanguard get [Power]+3000 for that battle, and if you do, send this Unit to the Drop Zone at the end of this turn }}  
>• [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: If this card has been sent to the Bind Zone by this card's Equip effect, if you Ride a unit, send this card to the Drop Zone.<p>

**Flamethrowersaurus  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Grade 3 or higher Tachikaze Vanguard, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[Retire 1 of your Tachikaze Rear Guards] When your Vanguard attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, your opponent's Vanguard loses [Power]-5000 until the end of this turn, and at the end of this turn, send this Unit to the Drop Zone. This skill of "Flamethrowersaurus" can only be activated once per turn. }}<br>• [AUTO] [R]: If this Unit is sent to the Drop Zone by the effect of your Tachikaze, if you have a Tachikaze Vanguard, you may move this Unit to the Soul.  
>• [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: If this card has been sent to the Bind Zone by this card's Equip effect, if you Ride a unit, send this card to the Drop Zone.<p>

**Sharpshootersaurus  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Grade 3 or higher Tachikaze Vanguard, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: When your Vanguard attacks, your Vanguard gets [Power]+2000 for that battle, and if the attack hits, you may Retire one of your opponent's Grade 1 or lower Rear Guards. If you do, send this Unit to the Drop Zone }}<br>• [AUTO] [R]: If this Unit is sent to the Drop Zone by the effect of your Tachikaze, if you have a Tachikaze Vanguard, you may move this Unit to the Soul.  
>• [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: If this card has been sent to the Bind Zone by this card's Equip effect, if you Ride a unit, send this card to the Drop Zone.<p>

**Rocketsaurus  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Grade 3 or higher Tachikaze Vanguard, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]:[Retire 2 of your Tachikaze Rear Guards] When your Vanguard attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, your Vanguard gets [Power]+5000 for that battle, and during the Close Step of that battle, Retire all of your opponent's Rear Guards in the back row. If you do, send this Unit to the Drop Zone }}<br>• [AUTO] [R]: If this Unit is sent to the Drop Zone by the effect of your Tachikaze, if you have a Tachikaze Vanguard, you may move this Unit to the Soul.  
>• [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: If this card has been sent to the Bind Zone by this card's Equip effect, if you Ride a unit, send this card to the Drop Zone.<p>

**Howitzer Cannon Dragon  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon<br>11000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Restraint' (this Unit cannot attack)  
>• [ACT] [VR]:[CB1, Retire 1 of your Tachikaze Rear Guards] For this turn, this Unit loses 'Restraint'  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Grade 3 or higher Tachikaze Vanguard, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: When your Vanguard attacks, your Vanguard gets [Power]+5000 for that battle and if a Unit with 5000 Shield or less appears on your opponent's (GC) during that battle, you may Retire it. If you do, send this Unit to the Drop Zone }}<br>• [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: If this card has been sent to the Bind Zone by this card's Equip effect, if you Ride a unit OR if it is your second End Phase after this card has been sent to the Bind Zone, send this card to the Drop Zone.

**Ballistasaurus  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [Soul]: 'Equip' If you have a Grade 3 or higher Tachikaze Vanguard, you may Bind this card, and if you do, this card gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: When your Vanguard attacks, your Vanguard gets [Power]+2000 for that battle, and if the attack hits, you may Retire one of your opponent's Grade 2 or lower Rear Guards. If you do, send this Unit to the Drop Zone }}<br>• [AUTO] [R]: If this Unit is sent to the Drop Zone by the effect of your Tachikaze, if you have a Tachikaze Vanguard, you may move this Unit to the Soul.  
>• [AUTO] [Bind Zone]: If this card has been sent to the Bind Zone by this card's Equip effect, if you Ride a unit, send this card to the Drop Zone.<p>

**Siege Dragon, Dinofortress  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [R]: When this Unit is sent to the Drop Zone by the effect of your Tachikaze, choose up to 2 Tachikaze with 'Equip' in your Drop Zone and move them to the Soul.<p>

**Ancient Dragon Tyrant, Fortress Rex  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire | Tachikaze | Dinodragon<br>11000 | - | 1  
>• [AUTO] [V]:[LB4, Send 3 Tachikaze from your Bind Zone to your Drop Zone that have been sent to the Bind Zone by their Equip effect] When this Unit attacks the Vanguard, during the Close Step of that battle, you may pay the cost. If so, [Stand] this Unit, and this Unit loses [Twin Drive!] until the end of this turn. This skill can only be activated once per turn.<br>• [AUTO] [V]: At the end of your turn, if 3 or more Tachikaze that have 'Equip' have been sent from your Bind Zone to your Drop Zone, Soul Charge (2), then draw 2 cards.  
>• [CONT] [VR]: 'Lord' (if you have a Unit that does not share a clan with this Unit, this Unit cannot attack.


	6. Turn 6: Into the Mountain

Hey Scarlet, and thanks for your review. Helped me get past a writer's block I've been suffering from recently.

Well, in regards to Aichi, his "disappearance" is indeed a major factor in how things were shaped out. But the point I was trying to get across is that the Aichi who was plucked from the past doesn't really have the experience and grit necessary to just make everything better outright. In fact he's kind of in a shitty situation right now. But yeah, the reasons why his presence is important will be explored little by little.

However, yeah, he does need to establish a bit of a presence, and now that the story is approaching its first actual turning point, there will be plenty of time for him to get in on the action. Case in point; chapter 6.

At this point I'll clarfy something about the deck Aichi's using. As is mentioned in the story, it's pretty much made up from remnants of the Royal Paladin army, which has been decimated by Link Joker. As such, it is fully intentional that it lacks in coherency and power, as it's meant to have a 'this is all that's left, gotta make do with it'. As seen in this chapter, I intend to make acquisition of new units and their incorporation into his deck part of the actual story, with hopefully good results.

Another point I've been thinking about is whether I should keep repeating the info on the fake units I'm using that have previously appeared at the bottom of each chapter. Taking into example this chapter, where Aichi used 15 fake units, but all but 2 of them had already appeared in chapter 2; I wonder if it's helpful to list them again, or if it distracts from the actual 'new' units. Let me know what you think.

VGLDW06

**TURN 6: Into the Mountain**

Izaki took the lead, followed by a nervous Aichi, with Misaki forming the rear, keeping a watchful eye for any unexpected surprises from their backs. They crossed the threshold they had uncovered, which seemed to lead straight into the mountain.

Once inside, Aichi blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden, fluorescent light that filled the space they found themselves in. It was a narrow corridor, fully metallic, and drab in appearance – it was barely wide enough for two people to walk abreast, and there were no distinguishing characteristics, beside the light emitters that seemed to be installed into the ceiling at regular intervals. They couldn't see anything resembling an end or a different path yet – whatever there was, it was obscured by the shadows ahead. Aichi was uncomfortably reminded of how secret military bases or laboratories looked in movies. The oppressive quiet was not helping.

"Security cameras." Izaki said suddenly. Aichi followed his fingers to see nothing more than two, softly blinking red lights where the ceiling met the wall, opposite to each other – with how small they were, he'd have definitely missed them had his companion not pointed them out.

"Shoot them." Misaki said without a moment's hesitation, and before Aichi could ask just what she meant by that, two gunshots echoed in the empty corridor, and he cried out and nearly dropped to the floor. His two friends were looking at him, holding long-barelled, police-issue handguns.

"Wh – what the hell?!" He exclaimed. "Why do you have..."

"Guns may not be much use against Reverse fighters, but that doesn't mean that there aren't other threats out there that guns _will_ help with." Misaki interrupted irritably. "We're clearly not meant to be in this place, and given the fact that someone has to have been keeping the generator up, there is a decent likelihood someone else is bunkered in here, and between the security cameras and the cardfight we had to go through out there, it's safe to assume they already knows we're here. Since the system outside was still active, it's probably not Reverse fighters. Now I don't know who that might be or how they're going to react to us being here, but I'd rather be prepared for any eventuality. And that's why we're making sure we kill every camera we come across. That way if we are forced to retreat the same way we came, they won't be able to constantly keep track of our location."

Aichi opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again, as he didn't find anything to say. Misaki sounded like she had done this before, and for all he knew, she actually had. So they walked on, shooting down three more camera pairs along the way – apparently ammunition wasn't a scarce commodity, and why would it be if Reverse fighters and the ones opposing them had no use for it, and there was hardly anything else left.

Finally, after about five minutes of walking at a slow pace, making sure they didn't miss anything of importance along the way, they arrived at the end of the corridor, which split into a T-intersection. Directly in front of them was a half-open door that led into a room, which they could see was better illuminated than the place they were in. The left path curved out of sight, and the right one led to what looked like an elevator.

"Let's check out the room first." Izaki suggested, and everyone agreed. He pushed open the door and walked in warily, gun in hand. But his worries were unfounded – other than them, there was no one else inside the large circular chamber. Its purpose, however, soon became clear to them, as they noticed the array of projector screens attached to the walls, and the computer terminals placed on top of various desks underneath them. This was clearly the control room of the... facility, whatever it actually was. Unfortunately just about everything seemed to be shut down, the illumination provided by the few screens that were lit up, but weren't showing anything interesting.

"I don't suppose we can get into any of them." Aichi muttered, walking over to the first terminal and booting it up. As expected, it immediately requested a password, which he had no clue how to find.

"No, but I bet the good doctor here can." Aichi turned to Izaki, who was pointing at a cluster of screens. A few of them were only showing static – evidently, those they had shot – but the others were functional and displaying different areas of the complex. There were mostly rooms filled with various materials and some empty rooms that looked like cells, but two of them weren't. The first was showing a cell where a man was lying down on a makeshift bed, presumably asleep, yet in a strangely rigid posture. And the second showed a small office, where a short, balding man in a lab coat was pacing back-and-forth, scribbling things on a notebook. Judging from his behavior, he either hadn't noticed the intrusion – which made sense if the room they were in was the only place from which the camera footage was available – or he just didn't care.

"There's someone else here!" Despite what Misaki had said, Aichi had half-expected the building to be abandoned. "Wait... you don't think he's Reversed, do you?"

"It's hard to say from a screen." Izaki frowned. "But people who have been Reversed tend to just stand in one spot as if frozen, not moving at all, unless they are actually given orders. So I'd wager pretty good money he's fine. A Reverse fighter wouldn't just stay holed up in a place like this, anyway. How do we get to him?"

"Follow the elevator down to the second basement, take a right past Experiment Rooms A and B and go through the door marked Office." Izaki and Aichi turned to stare at Misaki, who had smoothly given those directions as if it was her own home.

"How the hell do you know that?" Izaki asked.

"There's a building plan right by the door." Misaki pointed at the map attached to the wall, which displayed the entirety of the complex. The floor they were in, marked Ground Floor, only had the Observation Room and the Sleeping Quarters. One floor below, marked Basement A, was the Storage Room, Battle Arena A, and Printout Room. And Basement B that was below that had Battle Arena B, Office, Experiment Rooms A through D, and Holding Facilities A through F. "I've already memorized this thing. So shall we go find the guy?" She didn't wait for their response. Aichi and Izaki glanced at each other, sighed, and followed her out to the elevator.

Following Misaki's directions, they reached the bottom floor and headed towards the office. Along the way they passed the half-open doors to the Experiment Rooms, and had to suppress shivers – those rooms looked like a cross between surgery rooms and torture chambers – not a good combination. Ignoring them, they walked straight through the opened door, and...

"Finally, you're here! You're three days late! This place is desperately understaffed as is, you can go tell the higher-ups they need to send the new guys in faster!"

They looked at each other. The man – doctor Hayabusa, as his name tag implied – had certainly not given them the reception they had been expecting.

"Um, are we really that late?" Misaki tried a diplomatic approach. Clearly the doctor had them confused with people he was actually expecting, so it was best to play along. "What was the date we were supposed to get here again? Because I'm pretty sure we got it right..."

"Why yes, if getting it right means coming here three days later than you're supposed to, you fools! You should have been here February second, February second!"

They looked at each other. They did not know which year doctor Hayabusa was talking about, but given that it was autumn, they could only arrive at a conclusion they had been worried about since the beginning. The good doctor had been driven mad by his solitary confinement. But that didn't mean he couldn't be of use to them.

"Right, well, we're sorry about that." Misaki said, trying her best to sound remorseful. "But we're here now, and we'd like to get started immediately. So if you could show us the ropes..."

"Ah. Hum. Yes." Doctor Hayabusa stroked his chin. "No point in wasting any more time... come, then!" He quickly led them to the room marked 'Experiment Room C'. It was larger than the others and somewhat cleaner, although there were a lot of desks filled to the brim with paperwork, and some strange tube-like machines. However, the back of the room was blocked off by a large space divider. Aichi and his two friends didn't have much time to ponder on it, though, because the professor immediately rounded on them.

"Now then." He announced, pointing a finger at them. "...gotcha!"

"What - ?!" But before they could properly react, a forcefield similar to the one that had been projected outside earlier spread through the room, barring Misaki and Izaki outside, near the door – and leaving Aichi trapped within. "What do you think you are doing?" Misaki snapped.

"Hehe... did you really think you could deceive a world-class scientist such as myself like this?" Hayabusa tapped his temple for emphasis. "I saw through you from the moment you walked in this building... you, you cannot call yourselves members of the academic society!" He pointed towards Aichi. "You... you have _blue hair!_" He shouted dramatically. "What kind of utter delinquent dyes his hair blue?!"

"Uhm, ah, well, I..." Aichi did not know how exactly to respond to this, but the professor rounded on Misaki.

"And you!" He went on. "Light purple?! Granted it's not as bad as blue, but what kind of professor worth his salt would accept you as fellow men of science?!" _I – is this guy really judging us based on hair colors...?_

"And you!" Finally, he turned to Izaki. "You... you actually look pretty respectable." Hayabusa frowned, as he failed to find a flaw in Izaki's appearance. "You pass. But still, that is no excuse for hanging out with delinquents such as these! You will be punished, too, when your turn comes!"

"I – I don't know whether I should be flattered or annoyed..." Izaki scratched his plain old brown hair.

"For invading upon this sanctuary of science, and attempting to deceive me, punishment is in order." Doctor Hayabusa announced severely. Only then did Aichi realize that the automated fight system had already been activated. "I will teach you a thorough lesson in manners!" Hastily, Aichi placed his own deck on the console, as the doctor had already done – the last thing he wanted was the system to give him an automatic defeat for stalling. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

"S – stand up!" Still taken aback by the circumstances, Aich followed suit. "Stargal!" The high beast with the rich crystal fur appeared in front of him, growling with anticipation.

"Chalk Sparrow!" In turn, a small bird with light gray feathers materialized on the opposing side, flexing its wings. _Great Nature..._ Aichi easily recognized the clan, but not the unit itself.

**First Vanguard (Doctor Hayabusa): Chalk Sparrow (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**First Vanguard (Sendou Aichi): Stargal (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"A professor using a Great Nature deck... how original." Aichi heard Misaki sneer behind him. From what he could tell, his two companions didn't seem to be taking things so seriously, so he took that as a cue to relax. After all, the doctor didn't look Reversed – or really, much of a cardfighter at all. So he was probably safe.

"Silence!" He was, however, indignant. "There is value in experimentation and breaking the norm, but working on tried-and-true patterns is an important part of science, too! My turn!" He snatched a card out of his deck. "I ride Monoculus Tiger!" And his Vanguard reformed into a fierce-looking orange striped tiger, an ocular device attached to its left eye. "Sparrow moves to the back, and I end my turn!"

**Ride: Monoculus Tiger (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Chalk Sparrow (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

**Professor Hayabusa**  
>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0<br>(R) n/a - n/a  
>(VG) Monoculus Tiger (7000) – Chalk Sparrow (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Stargal (5000) - na  
>(R) na - n/a

"Then it's my turn." Aichi said quietly. _Concentrate_... "I ride Flash Aegis, Iseult!" It was regrettable to lose one of his Sentinel cards so early, but he had no other choice if he wanted to advance to the next Grade. "Stargal moves, and with its boost, Iseult attacks!" The dark-skinned shieldmaiden jumped, using her large metal buckler as a mace. (6000+5000=11000 vs 7000)

**Ride: Flash Aegis, Iseult (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Stargal (G0 / 5000 PWR)**

"Hmpfh. No guard!" Upon this declaration, Aichi verified the top card of his deck – but no trigger appeared. His opponent's check turned up no result, either, and Aichi ended his turn.

**Drive Check: Cataphract Dragon**

**Damage Check: Pencil Knight, Hammsuke**

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 5 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 1(U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Monoculus Tiger (7000) – Chalk Sparrow (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 0  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Flash Aegis, Iseult (6000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

"Now it's my move." The professor seemed confident. "Ride! Compass Lion!" The large king of beasts, coated in silver-and-emerald plating, replaced the tiger. "And call! Barcode Zebra!" A large zebra with the stripes on its side arranged to look like a barcode appeared to the right. "Zebra's effect!" He lifted the top card of his deck. "Superior Call! Coiling Duckbill!" A strange duck-like creature appeared behind the zebra, smiling contently. "At this moment, Duckbill's effect activates, and I target Zebra!" Aichi knew that combo. "Now, boosted by Duckbill, Zebra attacks!" (7000+7000=14000 vs 6000)

**Ride: Compass Lion (G2 / 11000 PWR)**

**Call: Barcode Zebra (G2 / 7000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Coiling Duckbill (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"No guard!" Aichi shouted as the two beasts went after Iseult, who tried valiantly to defend herself with her shield. "Damage check... get." The card in his hand flashed golden. "Critical trigger. All effects to Iseult."

**Damage Check: Battle Sage, Garon (Critical trigger)**

The professor frowned slightly. "Then, Compass Lion attacks! Sparrow boosts!" (11000+5000=16000 vs 6000+5000=11000) Even with the trigger's boost, Aichi could not safely defend with just one card from his hand. So he allowed the massive lion to pounce on his Vanguard, knocking the breath out of her. He attacked with his Rear Guard first, and with the Vanguard second... a Stand-based trigger lineup? Thankfully, no such card appeared during this Drive check.

**Drive Check: Compass Lion**

**Damage Check: Speargal**

"At the end of my turn, the effect of Compass Lion resolves." The professor announced. "I have to retire one of my rear guards, such as Zebra." His Vanguard suddenly struck out with its paw, offhandedly knocking its own ally off the field. "However! When Zebra is retired, the effect inherited from Duckbill activates, and I get to draw one card! That's all for my turn, now come at me, delinquent!"

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 1(U)  
>(R) na – Coiling Duckbill (7000)  
>(VG) Compass Lion (11000) – Chalk Sparrow (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 0 | Dmg: 2(U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Flash Aegis, Iseult (6000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) n/a – n/a

VGLDW06

"H – hey, is Aichi going to be alright..." Izaki muttered, watching the fight. The professor had clearly managed to take the lead so far – he had kept his hand count up, while the only available target on his field was the 11000 Power Compass Lion.

"It doesn't really matter." Misaki on the other hand wasn't invested in the battle at all. "This guy is not Reversed – just crazy. He's annoying, but likely can't cause too much trouble... Izaki, you stay with Aichi. I'm going to see what I can find in the other rooms."

"Gotcha." Izaki gave her a thumbs-up. "Shout if anything happens." Misaki returned a nod and hurried away.

VGLDW06

"Hey! Where are you going! Come back!" Professor Hayabusa shouted after the departing Misaki. "Class isn't over yet! Grr... detention!"

"..." Aichi didn't know how to talk to the man that was lost in his own world. He could only imagine the circumstances that had led to his condition. So he simply began his turn, drawing a new card. He looked carefully at his hand. Blaster Blade was there, ready to take his spot at the forefront of the field. But...

_"Blaster Blade is... unwell." Akane said softly, and Aichi only barely recognized the colorful, melodious voice of the beast tamer that was one of the first he had heard, when he had initially inadvertently tapped into the power of his Psyqualia. "The 'seal' he was placed in after Link Joker's ambush... it wasn't quite the same as Lock, which at least leaves the body and mind relatively unharmed. It was meant to drain, to break. And the main invasion followed soon after he was set free. Forced to fight again and again with a body that was weakening, barely able to support the power of the sword he wielded... his health is in an extremely precarious condition right now. Unless he absolutely has to join us on the battlefield, he is resting, sleeping in order to recover some of his strength."_

Aichi knew using Blaster Blade here would, whether he wanted to or not, draw upon the power of the unit from Cray, thanks to Psyqualia's link. _No... I cannot rely on Blaster Blade all the time. I have to prove that I can battle and win without him, for my sake as well as for the sake of the other knights fighting by my side._ So he ignored that card, and instead reached for another. "Cataphract Dragon, ride!" A magnificent white dragon, covered in pure silver-and-blue armor, armed with a long spear and a tower shield, appeared on his Vanguard circle. _This unit... I cannot use it to its full potential yet. _It was just one of the problems he had with the new circumstances. Some of the skills of the units in his deck seemed disconnected, and the overarching strategy seemed to be missing quite a few links. This deck... it could not be called anywhere near 'competitive', which was little wonder, if it was only formed by the remnants of the Royal Paladin army that survived the Link Joker invasion. Aichi could only hope it would be enough. "Attack!" Due to Compass Lion's high base power, he had no way to mount a significant offense. (9000+5000=14000 vs 11000)

**Ride: Cataphract Dragon (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Guard!" The professor announced triumphantly. "Alarm Chicken!" I knew it, Stands... Aichi watched as an oversized chicken with an alarm clock attached to its chest appeared, casting reverbating sound waves that stopped his dragon dead in its tracks.

"Drive check... get." With relief, Aichi noticed the crimson glow on the card he withdrew. "Draw trigger. Power to Cataphract, and I draw." Of course, even with the power boost, the attack wasn't enough to break through.

**Drive Check: Margal (Draw trigger)**

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 5 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 1(U)  
>(R) na – Coiling Duckbill (7000)  
>(VG) Compass Lion (11000) – Chalk Sparrow (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 7 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 2(U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Cataphract Dragon (9000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) n/a – n/a

"Done already? How lukewarm, as expected, a mere societal renegade cannot hope to match the dignified strength that men of true intellect possess!" The doctor was once more lost in his rantings. "Kneel before my strength, boy! I ride... Honorary Professor, Chatnoir!"

"Wh – what?!" At first, Aichi was shocked, because it seemed as if his opponent's Vanguard had disappered entirely. But he quickly noticed that the Unit that had replaced it was a small cat wearing large, round glasses and a tall academic hat, and was currently perched on Hayabusa's shoulder, leering at him with an extremely smug smile as only a cat can.

**Ride: Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"And now I call, Pencil Knight Hammsuke, and Binoculus Tiger!" A hamster, slightly larger than the cat, brandishing a pencil-shaped machinegun, materialized in front of Duckbill, and a larger tiger with a truly huge pair of binoculars attached to its back, appeared on the other, empty ground his teeth as he saw the Great Nature combo slowly beginning to form...

**Call: Pencil Knight Hammsuke (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

**Call: Binoculus Tiger (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Go, Tiger! Attack his Vanguard! And with Tiger's skill, Hammsuke receives plus 5000 Power!" (9000 vs 9000)

"Guard!" Aichi knew he had to act, lest the damage escalate quickly. "Margal!" The red armored canine appeared, frightening the tiger away with its fierce growl, but the enemy paid little attention.

"Chatnoir!" He called out. "Show him the pride of a scientist!" The cat meowed ferociously, raising its claws which glistened like daggers. "With a boost from Sparrow, attack!" And then it gracefully leapt across the field. (11000+2000+5000=18000 vs 9000)

"N – no guard!"

"Twin Drive." The professor touched his deck. "First!" Aichi gulped as a sapphire glow burst from the verified card. "Stand trigger! Power to Binoculus, and it stands!" The tiger returned to battle-ready stance, having recovered from the previous setback. "And second... no trigger." Aichi breathed in relief – but it was short-lived, because when he saw what card the opponent had checked..._ That... is bad news... _He silently checked for a damage trigger, but it came up blank.

**Drive Check: Eraser Alpaca (Stand trigger)**

**Drive Check: Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris**

**Damage Check: Blood Rose Knight, Morgana**

"You don't have time to relax! Binoculus attacks again, and Hammsuke receives another 4000 Power!" (9000+5000=14000 vs 9000)

"Guard!" Aichi cried out desperately. With how high Hammsuke's power had climbed, this was his only chance if he wanted to prevent being driven to five damage this turn. "Hazegal!" This time it was a high dog with lithe, almost translucent skin that appeared in the tiger's path. The wise beast growled frustrated, before retreating once again.

"Hammsuke!" The doctor commanded. "With Duckbill's boost... teach him a lesson!" (8000+4000+4000+7000=23000 vs 9000) There was no way for Aichi to defend against this one, so he sighed as his dragon was assaulted by a barrage of gunfire. But as he picked out the next card to be added to his damage zone...

_H – huh?_ His vision had suddenly shifted again, and he was no longer in the stuffy research room, facing off against the insane professor. _Psyqualia?_ Instead, he was in a barren, dark mountainous landscape – it was similar in some ways to the area outside, and the dark sky that was dominated by crimson rings was the same. But noone could have confused this place with the scenic mount Fuji. The mountains were tall and ragged, with jagged spires piercing the heavens, and the landscape below alternated between rocky plains and dense forestland. Behind his point of view, a large temple-like structure rose from the mountainside, with giant pillars crafted out of pure silver marble, and carvings of wolfheads before the entrance. _This is – the Shrine of the Silver Wolf?_ Aichi wondered. But his eyes were immediately drawn to the figure that stood in front of the structure. A muscular, red-headed female warrior brandishing a giant broadsword in one hand, and a literally _massive_ silver shield in the other. Blue flames seemed to burst out of her armor, radiating cold instead of heat – but it was a passionate aura of determination that reached Aichi, even though he was not physically there. Somehow, she felt familiar to Aichi, as if he had seen her before...

And suddenly, an attack came – a massive blast of dark energy seared through the sky, shot from far away by some unseen opponent. It was large enough to dwarf even the knight herself – and yet she stood her ground resolutely, raising her shield. The energy bolt collided with the defensive armament in a deafening explosion that would have probably knocked Aichi off the mountain, had he been physically there. Once the storm of rocks and debris that were raised by the blast cooled down, Aichi searched the warrior with his eyes – amazingly, she was still intact, as was her shield, although she was kneeling on the ground, looking more than a little winded. But at that moment, her eyes met Aichi's – and he saw her pride and resolve had not been dampened in the slightest.

"Hey, wake up! How long are you gonna make me wait! I am an important person, busy person, you know!"

Professor Hayabusa's words shook Aichi out of his trance, and his mind returned to the fight. He looked at the card he was holding. Even though it was not a trigger, it felt warm to the touch, and he immediately recognized it. _It's – her!_ The same warrior that he had just witnessed defending the Royal Paladin shrine was depicted in the card he placed on his damage zone, and Aichi realized just why she seemed so familiar. He originally knew her as Knight of Blue Flames, Dynas – but like many of the earlier units in the game, she had been upgraded to a new form.

**Damage Check: Knight of the Aegis, Dynas**

"Stalling for time won't help you!" The professor tapped the console. "I end my turn, and the Unit powered-up by Binoculus Tiger must now be retired. But, this activates Hammsuke's ability! I Counter Blast one, and retrieve another Hammsuke from my deck!"

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 1(F)  
>(R) na – Coiling Duckbill (7000)  
>(VG) Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (11000) – Chalk Sparrow (5000)<br>(R) Binoculus Tiger (9000) - n/a

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 5 | Soul: 1 | Dmg: 4(U/U/U/U)  
>(R) na - n/a  
>(VG) Cataphract Dragon (9000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) n/a – n/a

"Stand and... draw." Aichi drew his new card with trepidation, fully aware that his damage now stood to four, compared to the opponent's one. _This is - !_ He had drawn a second copy of Dynas. Alright. Time to make my move.

"The proud soul that swore an oath to the King of Knights, to defend what the crown stood for until the bitter end! Appear now!" Cataphract Dragon's body dissolved in motes of silver and blue, reforming into a knight wielding a two-handed blade, coated in thick grey armor. "I ride Crown Sword Knight, Lucan!" Unfortunately, Lucan's Inherit skill could not be activated now. But Aichi wouldn't let that hold him back.

**Ride: Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

"Call! Shieldgal, and High Beast Tamer, Akane!" The heavily-armored high dog and the trainer of its breed appeared. "Akane's Especial Counter Blast!" He flipped over Speargal's card in the Damage Zone, fulfilling the requirement, and verified the top five cards of his deck. "Superior Call, Shieldgal!" And an exact clone of the defense-oriented canine appeared behind Akane.

**Call: High Beast Tamer, Akane (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

**Call: Shieldgal (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

**Superior Call: Shieldgal (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"And now..." He slid a card onto the last open rear guard circle. "Come forth, warrior maiden with a soul of iron! Raise your shield to repel the darkness of the abyss! Call! Knight of the Aegis, Dynas!" And the hologram of the brave female knight he had just encountered materialized from a burst of blue flames. Was it his impression, or did she turn slightly and nod towards him?

**Call: Knight of the Aegis, Dynas (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

"So your field is lined up... let's see what you've got!" The professor shouted. First things first... it would be ideal if I could get rid of that Tiger, break that combo off before it starts...

"With Shieldgal's boost, Akane attacks Binoculus Tiger!" Aichi commanded.

"Guard!" But, predictably, the enemy would not allow that so easily. "Eraser Alpaca!"

"Then... Lucan! With Stargal's boost, attack!" The warrior roared, raising its sword and charging at full speed. "Limit Break! Power plus 10000!" (10000+5000+2x5000=25000 vs 11000)

"No guard!" The professor barked.

"Drive trigger, check! No trigger..." The first card turned up blank. "Second... get! Critical trigger!" Lucan was empowered with a golden aura. "Critical to my Vanguard! And power to Dynas!"

**Drive Check: Speargal**

**Drive Check: Strikegal (Critical trigger)**

"Damage check." The professor muttered. "First... no trigger. Second... stand trigger." He frowned. "Binoculus stands... power to Chatnoir."

**Damage Check: Pencil Squire, Hammsuke**

**Damage Check: Alarm Chicken (Stand trigger)**

Hand poised over Dynas' card, Aichi stopped to think. If he attacked again, that would result in a fourth damage – and Limit Break would be enabled. He did not know what Chatnoir did, but if it had a Break Ride skill... Aichi did not want to risk it, not just yet. "Dynas attacks Binoculus Tiger!"

"Cowering away from a Limit Break? How trite. No guard." Hayabusa scoffed as his Tiger was bisected by Dynas' mighty sword blow. With a sigh, Aichi ended his turn.

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 5 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 3(F/U/U)  
>(R) na – Coiling Duckbill (7000)  
>(VG) Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (11000) – Chalk Sparrow (5000)<br>(R) n/a - n/a

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 4(F/U/U/U)  
>(R) High Beast Tamer, Akane (9000) – Shieldgal (6000)<br>(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Stargal (5000)  
>(R) Knight of the Aegis, Dynas (10000) – Shieldgal (6000)<p>

"Let's see if you can defend yourself against this... I call Knight Hammsuke to the rear guard. I also call Compass Lion, and Pencil Squire, Hammsuke behind it."The doctor quickly refilled his rear guard circles by using two copies of units Aichi had already seen, and the younger version of the pencil-armed warrior.

**Call: Pencil Knight, Hammsuke (G2 / 8000 PWR)**

**Call: Compass Lion (G2 / 11000 PWR)**

**Call: Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (G1 / 6000 PWR)**

"Now, with Hammsuke's boost, Compass Lion attacks!" (11000+6000=17000 vs 10000)

"Strikegal guards." Aichi declared steadily. The ferocious lion's claws struck the high beast's spiked armor, but failed to break through.

"Chatnoir!" (11000+2000+5000=18000 vs 10000)

"No guard." Aichi only hesitated for a moment. His opponent was running at least two different Stand triggers. While the possibility his deck contained some Critical triggers was certainly there, the chance of one of them appearing now should be low enough to make card conservation a viable option.

"Taking this head-on? Fine, then drive check!" Hayabusa lifted the card dramatically. "...no trigger. Second check... nothing here, either."

**Drive Check: Honorary Professor, Chatnoir**

**Drive Check: Coiling Duckbill**

"Damage trigger, check." Aichi muttered. But the revealed card came up blank, too.

**Damage Check: Wingal Storm**

"Boosted by Duckbill, Hammsuke!" The professor pressed on. (8000+7000=15000 vs 10000)

"Akane Intercepts." Aichi declared quickly. "And guard, Speargal!" The beast tamer and her faithful companion jumped in the middle of the fray, and using their whip and armor respectively, warded off the knight's assault battery.

"End Phase... Compass Lion retires Hammsuke, and I Counter Blast one card to add another copy to my hand." The doctor growled impatiently. "Turn end."

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 3(F/F/U)  
>(R) na - Coiling Duckbill (7000)  
>(VG) Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (11000) – Chalk Sparrow (5000)<br>(R) Compass Lion (11000) – Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (6000)

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 2 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(F/U/U/U/U)  
>(R) na – Shieldgal (6000)  
>(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) Knight of the Aegis, Dynas (10000) – Shieldgal (6000)

Aichi sighed, drawing a new card. His situation hadn't increased dramatically – his opponent was still at three damage, and he needed something to tilt the scales in his favor. He glanced at the card that he had just added to his hand. _This can work..._

"Call!" He said out loud. "High Beast Brawler, Seiran!" A blue-haired young fighter, wearing armor of matching color, appeared in front of the lone Shieldgal. "Seiran's Especial Counter Blast!" Just like Akane, this new form of Seiran had an ability that could be activated when he was first called, by Counter Blasting a High Beast card. "Seiran himself, as well as a High Beast on my field, gain plus 4000 Power for the turn!" Using this effect, Aichi empowered his left-side Rear Guard column from 15000 to 23000 total power, enough to force 15000 worth of shield.

**Call: High Beast Brawler, Seiran (G2 / 9000 PWR)**

"Attack!" Aichi shouted. "First, Seiran will strike, with Shieldgal's boost! Your target is Chatnoir!" (9000+5000+6000+5000=23000 vs 11000)

"I see what you are planning." Professor Hayabusa sneered. "Your low-level strategies are easy to read for me! Guard! Dictionary Goat, and Coiling Duckbill!"

"Then, Lucan attacks!" Aichi pressed on. "Limit Break!" (10000+5x2000+5000=25000 vs 11000)

"No guard!" Having guarded the previous strike, Hayabusa could afford to risk the appearance of a single Critical trigger.

"Drive check." And indeed, although the first card turned up nothing of immediate use – albeit it was one of the few cards in this deck that he actually remembered from his own time – the second glowed golden. "Get, Critical trigger! Critical to Lucan, power to Dynas!" Exactly like the previous turn, Lucan's empowered sword slashed at the much smaller cat. Chatnoir hissed indignantly, retreating to its safe position atop its wielder's shoulder. Two cards fell on the opponent's Damage Zone, but neither revealed a helpful trigger. _Great, I caught up!_

**Drive Check: Conjurer of Mithril**

**Drive Check: Battle Sage, Garon (Critical trigger)**

**Damage Check: Monoculus Tiger**

**Damage Check: Barcode Zebra**

"And now, Dynas!" Aichi shouted.

"Hmpfh. Guard!" The doctor recovered quickly. "Cable Sheep! I discard my Grade 2 Hammsuke, perfect defense!"

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 2 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(F/F/U/U/U)  
>(R) na - Coiling Duckbill (7000)  
>(VG) Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (11000) – Chalk Sparrow (5000)<br>(R) Compass Lion (11000) – Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (6000)

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 4 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(F/F/U/U/U)  
>(R) High Beast Brawler, Seiran (9000) – Shieldgal (6000)<br>(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Stargal (5000)  
>(R) Knight of the Aegis, Dynas (10000) – Shieldgal (6000)<p>

"So this is as far as you go..." The older cardfighter sneered. "Let me show you just what kind of unbridgeable gap exists between a scientist, a man of intellect and wisdom who guides the destiny of the world, and a worthless dropout, a footnote on the backlogs of society! _Break Ride!_" He slammed a card on his console, and Chatnoir vanished in a pillar of emerald light. "Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris!"

Aichi gulped as a fierce polar bear, standing on its hind legs and covered in thick metal armor, its arms protected by two powerful, ornate guards that could easily be used as weapons, burst of of that light, unleashing an earth-shaking roar.

**Ride: Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris (G3 / 10000 PWR)**

Aichi was already acquainted with the ability of that Unit, which had been Chris' ace card while he was under the corruptive influence of Psyqualia. What was more worrying was the fact that its power jumped up to 20000, due to the Break Ride effect of Chatnoir – and Aichi knew the Break Ride skills did not stop there. Additionally, the professor called a second Chatnoir in front of Duckbill.

**Call: Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (G3 / 11000 PWR)**

"Chalk Sparrow moves to the Soul." Hayabusa continued. "And Compass Lion gains a new skill for the turn. And now... let me show you the extent of my science combo! Compass Lion attacks, with a boost of Hammsuke! And at this moment, two effects activate! First, the effect inherited by Chatnoir's Break Ride increases Compass Lion's Power by 4000! Then, the effect inherited by Chalk Sparrow increases Chatnoir's Power by 4000!" Aichi gasped as both of the opposing front row rear guards were engulfed in empowering light. I see, this is bad... "And Lion's attack is still on!" (11000+4000+6000=21000 vs 10000)

But, at the same time... _This Unit's skill..._ Aichi's eyes wandered to his field.

"Intercept." He said slowly. "Seiran!" The high dog trainer advanced forward.

"Just 5000 shield? It's not enough!" Hayabusa snapped. "But it's no surprise that a delinquent such as you wouldn't be able to tackle even a basic equation, hmm?"

"I'm not done." But instead of reaching for the cards in his hand, Aichi instead tapped another card on his field. "I Counter Blast two cards... and activate the effect of Knight of the Aegis, Dynas on my Rear Guard! Dynas can move to the Guardian circle, and in doing so, defend with 10000 Shield!" The shieldmaiden marched forth, and used her giant shield to slam the lion, that was already distracted by Seiran's attacks. The great beast whimpered and fell back.

"How pointless!" The doctor laughed. "Look at my field, boy! You know the effect of Polaris! You can't stop this onslaught of attacks!"

Indeed, having seen it in action, the professor's combo was certainly terrifying. A continuous wave of attacks utilizing stand triggers and the effect of Polaris, with each attack being able to further increase his attack power... thanks in part to the clairvoyance of Psyqualia, he could see quite clearly how the turn would go from there. The professor would attack with the rear guard Chatnoir, using the Break Ride skill to push the column further to 26000 power. If Aichi defended, then it would be Polaris' turn. Limit Break would activate, standing Compass Lion and increasing its power further. If a Stand trigger was checked, Chatnoir would also return to standing position. Assuming Aichi was actually able to block all the attacks so far, Compass Lion would attack again, using both effects for an 8000 Power boost, resulting in a 27000 Power attack. A Heal trigger would be the only way for Aichi to make to this point – and that would still potentially leave a second attack from Chatnoir which, combined with the Trigger's boost, would swing for a massive 30000. In other words, a certain-kill combo that could only be survived by staying considerably ahead in damage, or gathering an absurd amount of cards in your hand – and Aichi had neither of those advantages.

What he did have, though...

"Dynas' skill... doesn't end here." The knight's shield shone with a brilliant white light, causing the beasts on the opposing side to shied away. "After being called to the Guardian circle with her ability... I can then target one of your Rear Guards, except the ones in battle, and Retire it!"

"What?!" But before the professor could react, the retaliation came – a stream of pure white light exploded out of Dynas' shield, striking Chatnoir who, despite its nimble movements, failed to dodge it, and was incinerated with a mournful meow. "I – it can't be – my scientifically flawless combination..." Against an average deck, Dynas' effect wouldn't have been a massive setback – but for the doctor's Stand-based strategy...

"Grr... don't get to cocky!" Regardless, he didn't let up. "You have too few cards in your hand still, mathematically speaking, your survival is highly unlikely! Polaris attacks!" The polar bear howled, beginning a mad rampage forward. "And now, _Limit Break!_" He turned over two cards in his Damage Zone. "Compass Lion stands, and gains 4000 Power! And Polaris, Power plus 4000!" (10000+10000+3000=23000 vs 10000)

"Guard!" Aichi slammed a card from his hand onto the Guardian circle. "Strikegal!"

"Not enou - " The professor began, but was cut short as Aichi reached for his field.

"Also, Counter Blast! I activate the effect of Shieldgal, and call it to the Guardian circle, along with its companion!" The two high dogs advanced forward, standing in the way of the mighty polar bear. "_Superior Guard!_"

"Superior G – bah!" Hayabusa growled, increasingly irritated. "Twin Drive, check!" He picked up a card. "Get!" He exclaimed. "Stand trigger..." Then paused briefly. "Hammsuke stands. And... power to Polaris!" His Vanguard was wrapped in a sapphire power surge. Aichi braced himself. Compass Lion would already be reaching dauntingly high attack power, so boosting it further was useless. Instead, the optimal choice – was to give the power to his Vanguard, and bank on a second trigger. And should that trigger appear – Aichi's guard would be broken, and he'd have only a sixth damage heal to rely on. "Second check - !" But his opponent's disgruntled expression was enough indication – Aichi was safe. The giant bear's armored hands struck down the three high beasts trying to thwart it – but they managed to faze it enough, and it didn't have the strength left to pursue a confrontation with the solitary knight, who had raised his blade defensively.

**Drive Check: Eraser Alpaca (Stand trigger)**

**Drive Check: Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris**

"Bah... even so! Lion attacks!" There was still... that final attack. "And the skills from Chatnoir and Sparrow activate, Power plus 8000 to Hammsuke!" (11000+4000+4000+6000+4000+4000=33000 vs 10000) "Its attack power is too high, you can't defend against this!"

"Guard." But attack power wasn't the only thing that mattered. Aichi slid forward a single card. "Flash Aegis, Iseult. Perfect defense." _Rest for now... _He discarded Blaster Blade's card from his hand. At that moment, he felt a surge from the bond they shared via Psyqualia – a calm, steady sensation, reflecting his avatar's confidence and unshakeable will. Blaster Blade knew that Aichi had held him back on purpose, and was grateful for it, as well as proud of the fact that he had been able to stand without him. Iseult materialized before Compass Lion, knocking it backwards with her shield.

"Grr... at the end phase... Lion and Hammsuke retire." The doctor snapped. "And for every time that the Break Ride skill of Chatnoir was activated, I draw a card!" He made two draws. "Furthermore, Pencil Squire's Counter Blast brings an additional Squire to my hand! You survived this turn somehow, but your field and hand are practically empty! Just try breaking through this!" He indicated the six cards in his hand.

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 6 | Soul: 4 | Dmg: 5(F/F/F/U/U)  
>(R) na - Coiling Duckbill (7000)  
>(VG) Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris (10000) – na  
>(R) na – n/a

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 1 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(F/F/F/F/F)  
>(R) na – n/a  
>(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) n/a – n/a

"Stand and... draw." Indeed, from an objective perspective, Aichi's chances weren't looking good right now. With only his Vanguard column and two cards in his hand... but, the Royal Paladins in his deck wouldn't give up so easily. "Call." He declared. "Conjurer of Mithril!" And a blonde sword-wielding warrior appeared besides Lucan. "And skill, activate! I check the top card of my deck, and if it is a Grade 1 or 2 Royal Paladin, I can Superior Call it!" He touched his deck and closed his eyes. Please...

**Call: Conjurer of Mithril (G2 / 7000 PWR)**

And he felt it, the warm sensation underneath his fingers – his Units were responding to him. He lifted the card and -

"Superior Call!" He exclaimed. "Speargal!" He placed the unit on the other, empty lane.

**Superior Call: Speargal (G1 / 7000 PWR)**

"Bah, one more Unit won't make a difference now!" The professor growled.

"No." Aichi reached for his Drop Zone. "One Unit can make all the difference... when a High Beast appears from my deck to the Rear Guard, I can call this Unit from my Drop Zone! Superior Call, Hazegal!" And the Heal trigger High Beast with the translucent fur appeared to back up the Conjurer. "Also, call! Margal!" The red armored canine he had drawn at the start of his turn now materialized in front of Speargal, completing his formation.

**Superior Call: Hazegal (G0 / 3000 PWR)**

**Call: Margal (G0 / 4000 PWR)**

"F – Five Rear Guards?!" The professor recoiled.

"Let's go." Aichi stretched his hand. "Boosted by Hazegal, Conjurer of Mithril!" (7000+3000=10000 vs 10000)

"Guard!" The Squire Hammsuke appeared to ward off this relatively weak attack. But what came next...

"Boosted by Stargal, Lucan! _Limit Break!_" With Aichi's field completed, the berserker knight reached its full power at 25000. Now, it all depended on...

"Grr... guard!" The opponent was not giving up. "Dictionary Goat! Eraser Alpaca!" _30000... he has three cards left in his hand, one of them is Polaris, the other two... _"Th – that's all..." Aichi breathed. Then the unknown two cards probably were Grade 1 or higher units – he'd need one of those for Aichi's leftover rear guard lane anyway, and guarding with more was pointless since a trigger would determine the outcome either way. It all came down to...

"Twin Drive." Aichi said quietly. "First check... no trigger."

**Drive Check: High Beast Tamer, Akane**

"And... second." Aichi closed his eyes – and entrusted the outcome on the bond he shared with his units. He lifted up the top card.

An emerald glow wrapped around it.

"Heal trigger." He said softly. "One damage is recovered... and Lucan receives plus 5000 Power."

**Drive Check: Hazegal (Heal trigger)**

With a fierce battle cry, the knight slammed its sword through the large chicken and goat, tearing them to shreds without even slowing down. Polaris charged to meet him, readying its clawed arms – but Lucan's fierce sword blow found the creature's heart before its attack could land. A card rose from the professor's deck – but it was only a dull, triggerless check.

**Damage Check: Binoculus Tiger**

With a groan, Polaris collapsed, the hologram fading away, leaving only a professor who had seemingly gone speechless from shock. The forcefield around them disappeared.

**Professor Hayabusa  
><strong>Hand: 3 | Soul: 4 | Dmg: 6(F/F/F/U/U/U)  
>(R) na - Coiling Duckbill (7000)  
>(VG) Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris (10000) – na  
>(R) na – n/a

**Sendou Aichi  
><strong>Hand: 2 | Soul: 2 | Dmg: 5(F/F/F/F/F)  
>(R) Conjurer of Mithril (7000) – na  
>(VG) Crown Sword Knight, Lucan (10000) - Stargal (5000)<br>(R) n/a – n/a

"Good job, you did it Aichi!" Izaki cheered behind him. "Alright now, doc." He walked forward, flanking professor Hayabusa who was surreptitiously edging towards the back of the room. "Spill the beans. What's going on here? What is this place and what happened to it?"

"Heh... you fools!" But the scientist was determined to hold out until the end. "Do you really think this is over, oh no, you have seen nothing yet, I will now unleash the greatest horror..." He dramatically withdrew a remote control and pressed a big red button. "Come out, Scott!"

"Who the hell is Scott?" Izaki demanded, but at that time, two things happened – Misaki's loud curse reached their ears through the facility, and, using that momentary distraction where the two boys were frozen – Hayabusa dived behind the wall divider.

"Aichi, go after him!" Izaki took only a split second to make a decision. "I'll go check up on Misaki!"

"G – got it!" Aichi didn't want to get in the way of the others, so he obeyed without hesitation, diving behind the canvas after the professor. However...

"H – he's gone?" He blinked. There was no sign of him anywhere. The back of the room was just a plain empty space, no hiding spots or doors of any kind. "Where did he go... ugh!" A sudden stab at his senses alerted him – the professor was gone, but he was still close, and so was Aichi's actual objective. "A trapdoor? A hidden exit?" He mused. He glanced around the floor, not really trying to locate something by sight, but allowing the other senses that were flooding in his head through Psyqualia – the superior sense of smell and hearing of the High Dogs – to track what he was looking for. Quickly, they led him to an area of the wall that looked utterly nondescript – but according to those instincts, was the entryway to a hidden corridor. _Now how do I open it..._

But before he could even think about it, before his shocked eyes, the section of the wall suddenly _disappeared_, leaving an opening large enough for a single person to comfortably pass through. Beyond that, there was more darkness, but Aichi knew it was the right direction.

However – he did not need his extended senses, to feel the aura of deep blackness, the radiance of danger, that lay further ahead. What he was looking for was indeed close, but what would happen when he found it... that was a different story.

VGLDW06  
>FIN<p>

**CARD OF THE DAY:**

**Knight of the Aegis, Dynas**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human  
>10000 | - | 1<br>• [AUTO] [V]:[Return 1 Royal Paladin Unit with "Aegis" in its card name from your Drop Zone to the bottom of your deck and shuffle your deck] When this Unit appears on (VC), you may pay the cost. If so, draw 1 card, and this Unit gains [Power]+5000 until the end of this turn.  
>• [AUTO] [RSoul]:[CB2] When your Royal Paladin except this Unit is attacked, you may call this Unit to (GC) and if you do, it gains [Shield]+10000 for that battle, and you can choose 1 of your opponent's Units on (RC) that is not attacking or boosting and Retire it.  
><em>With this Aegis, I will be the shield that defends the Sanctuary. This, I swear.<em>

_One of the few high-ranking female knights in the Sanctuary's standing army. When the Link Joker invasion began, Dynas briefly served as a member of the special corps Jewel Knights, and witnessed its massacre firsthand at the hands of their leaders, who had fallen under the curse called Reverse. Dynas managed to escape, and remained on the run for a while, fighting the invaders in small skirmishes wherever she could – but the hopelessness of the situation began to weaken her heart and spirit. It was in that desperate time that she heard it – the call of a Cosmo Dragon, the highest-ranking deities in the Sanctuary, calling upon her. She followed the dragon's cry to a hidden vault, where she discovered one of the Sanctuary's top-secret weapons, the prototype model of the Aegis shield that is also used by Iseult. Because this prototype relied extensively on the technology used in the Blaster weapon series, it was considered too volatile and hard to control – however, it has a frightening potential. Without hesitation, Dynas picked up the ancient shield, with the resolve 'I will defend the Sanctuary, even if it costs me my own life.' With renewed strength and resolve, Dynas continues to follow the call of the dragon who saved her from despair, searching for allies to fight beside..._

VGLDW06

**PROFESSOR HAYABUSA****:**

**Chalk Sparrow**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Zoo | Great Nature | High Beast  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [AUTO]: 'Forerunner' (When you Ride a Unit that shares a clan with this Unit on this Unit, you may call this Unit to (RC))  
>• [AUTO] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] Choose 1 of your Great Nature, for this turn, it gains the following skill: {{ [AUTO] [VR]: When this Unit attacks the Vanguard, choose 1 of your Great Nature Rear Guards, for this turn, it gains [Power]+4000, and Retire it during your End Phase. }}

VGLDW06

**SENDOU AICHI****:**

**Stargal  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>5000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [AUTO]: 'Forerunner' (When you Ride a Unit that shares a clan with this Unit on this Unit, you may call this Unit to (RC))<br>• [AUTO] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] When this Unit boosts a Royal Paladin Unit with 'Legend' and the attack hits a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, search your deck for up to 1 [Cosmo Dragon] and add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck.

**Strikegal  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>4000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [ACT] [R]:[Move this Unit to the Soul] Choose 1 of your Royal Paladin, that Unit gets [Power]+3000 until this turn's End Phase.<p>

**Battle Sage, Garon  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical trigger  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Giant<br>5000 | 10000 | 1

**Hazegal  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Heal trigger  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>3000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] (Drop Zone): When a Royal Paladin [High Beast] appears from your deck to a Rear Guard circle, you may call this Unit to an empty Rear Guard circle.<p>

**Speargal  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO]: When the attack of your Royal Paladin Vanguard hits a Vanguard, this Unit gets [Power]+3000 until this turn's End Phase.<p>

**Shieldgal  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1] When your Royal Paladin Vanguard is attacked, you may pay the cost. If so, call any number of Units named "Shieldgal" from your (RC) to (GC).<p>

**Wingal Storm  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | High Beast<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [CONT] [R]: During your turn, this Unit gains [Power]+1000 for every card with "Blaster Blade" in its card name in your Soul.<p>

**Flash Aegis, Iseult  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>6000 | 0 | 1  
>• [CONT]: 'Sentinel' (you can only have up to 4 cards with 'Sentinel' in your deck)<br>• [AUTO]:[Discard 1 Royal Paladin from your hand] When this Unit appears on (GC), you may pay the cost. If so, your Royal Paladin won't be hit for that battle.

**Blaster Blade LEGEND(*)  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [CONT]: 'Legend' (you can only have up to 1 copy of a Unit with 'Legend' in your deck. You can only have up to 3 cards with 'Legend' in your deck)<br>• [AUTO] (V/R) (CB2): When this Unit appears on (VC) or (RC), Retire 1 of your opponent's Rear Guards.  
>• [AUTO]: 'Inspire': When you activate a skill with 'Inherit', call this Unit to (RC).<p>

**High Beast Tamer, Akane  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1 Royal Paladin [High Beast]] When this Unit appears on (RC), if you have a Royal Paladin Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, choose up to 1 Royal Paladin [High Beast] among them and call it to (RC) in the same column as this Unit, then shuffle your deck.<p>

**High Beast Brawler, Seiran**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human  
>9000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [AUTO] [R]:[CB1 Royal Paladin [High Beast]] When this Unit appears on (RC), if you have a Royal Paladin Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, choose 1 of your Royal Paladin [High Beast] on (RC), that Unit and this Unit gain [Power]+4000 until the end of this turn.

**Cataphract Dragon  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Cosmo Dragon<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [VR]: When this Unit's attack hits the Vanguard, if you have another [Cosmo Dragon] Vanguard or Rear Guard, unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.  
>• [AUTO]: When you Ride a [Cosmo Dragon] on this Unit, unflip 2 cards in your Damage Zone, then choose up to 1 of your Vanguards, that Unit gets [Power]+5000 for this turn.<p>

**Blood Rose Knight, Morgana  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>10000 | 5000 | 1

**Crown Sword Knight, Lucan(*)  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>10000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [AUTO] [V] [LB4]: When this Unit attacks, this Unit gets [Power]+2000 for each of your Royal Paladin Rear Guards until the end of that battle.<br>• [AUTO] [V]: 'Inherit': When this Unit appears on (VC), if there are 1 or more cards with 'Legend' in your Soul or (RC) that share a clan with this Unit, this Unit gets [Power]+10000 and [Critical]+1 until this turn's End Phase.

**Knight of the Aegis, Dynas  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Human<br>10000 | - | 1  
>• [AUTO] [V]:[Return 1 Royal Paladin Unit with "Aegis" in its card name from your Drop Zone to the bottom of your deck and shuffle your deck] When this Unit appears on (VC), you may pay the cost. If so, draw 1 card, and this Unit gains [Power]+5000 until the end of this turn.<br>• [AUTO] [R/Soul]:[CB2] When your Royal Paladin except this Unit is attacked, you may call this Unit to (GC) and if you do, it gains [Shield]+10000 for that battle, and you can choose 1 of your opponent's Units on (RC) that is not attacking or boosting and Retire it.

_Note: the skills / stats of cards with (*) are not fully revealed yet_


End file.
